It Happened That Night
by JustSunny
Summary: From the day Ana moved to Bellevue Christian Grey was not just the boy next door but her best friend. But one summer night he disappeared without a trace and her parents sent her to live with relatives in Boston. Now fresh out of College Ana returns to Bellevue to find out what happened to Christian the night that changed everyone's life forever. Different Pairing/AU/OOC
1. Prolog

_**Welcome to my newest story, this is the prolog and sets the scene for chapter one, which will be up on Sunday. I'm going to update this story twice a week until I have all chapters written and can upload daily.**_

 _ **It Happened That Night**_

 _ **Prolog**_

When I was ten and my parents told me that we would move away from Montesano I didn't want to leave. I was afraid to lose all of my friends, my home and everything that I knew. I thought about running away to make them stay, but was too scared to go through with it. What I didn't know at the time was that by moving to Bellevue I would find true friends that over the years have become a second family to me.

On the first day we moved into our home I met the boy next door, Christian Grey. He was almost twelve at the time and we instantly had a connection. He introduced me to his brother Elliot, who was the same age as him, though they are not twins but both adopted, just like their sister Mia who soon became my friend too along with her best friend Kate.

For the next almost six years the five of us have been inseparable. There was nothing we didn't do together and especially Christian and I have become really close, so much so, that our families used to joke that by the end of high school we would be engaged and ready to start our own family before the end of college.

The truth though is very different. Christian and I never even dated, we've never been more than friends… until that night. The night I lost my virginity to him. I had never even dared to hope that Christian would feel the same way about me as I felt about him, but that night, on our last camping trip before school would start again, he asked me to take a walk with him, while the rest of our group was ready to go to bed.

It wasn't an unusual request. Christian was always a bit of a loner, just a person who felt most comfortable talking in a one on one situation and not with others within earshot. So, we strolled down the small path to the lake in comfortable silence and sat down on the small dock.

We talked for a while and he told me how excited he was about starting senior year and going to college next year. In hindsight, I feel that he was hiding something, that he took me there to talk about something completely different but changed his mind last second. Then suddenly he said we should return to the others, he got up, held his hand out to me and pulled me to my feet, but instead of letting my hand go he pulled me close to him and just looked at me for the longest time.

I remember not daring to say a word, too scared that I would ruin this moment and then he leaned in and kissed me. Even as inexperienced as I was I knew two things. One there was desperation in the way he kissed me and two neither of us would be able to stop.

And we didn't we made love in the soft grass by the lake and then just laid there, me cuddled up against him, while he was absentmindedly playing with my hair. I wish I would have remained silent, maybe we would have just stayed there all night and nothing would have happened… but instead I asked what he was thinking about and with that, the moment was ruined. He sat up, shook his head and got up.

"Come, I don't want you to catch a cold. Let's get you dressed." He said and started to collect our clothes.

I dressed in silence, unsure of what to think about what just happened and also scared to death that it ruined our friendship. Once we were both dressed we walked in silence back to the tents.

"Christian… please say something… I mean what happened between us it didn't ruin our friendship, did it?" I finally asked and he cupped my face in his hands and smiled down at me.

"There is nothing in this world that could make me feel any different about you, Ana. You have been the most important person in my life from the first time we met and you always will be the most important person in my life… don't ever forget that, okay and I promise you I will always be there when you really need me." He said and kissed me.

"Time for you to go to bed, it has been a long day." He then said with a smile and I smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Christian." I replied with a smile and went to my tent, but stopped turned around and jumped into his arms once more making him laugh.

"Sorry, but I wanted to do this for so long, I couldn't help myself." I giggled and kissed him again before I let go of him and got onto my tiptoes to whisper into his ear:

"You are the most important person in my life too if there is really something like people being soulmates I'm glad I found mine when I met you." And with that, I hurried to my tent and got in between Kate and Mia who were already fast asleep. I remember falling asleep with a smile on my face that night, not knowing that once I would wake up in the morning, nothing would be as it was… and it never would be again…

When I woke up the next morning we found Elliot walking towards us from the small path that led to the lake near our campsite. He asked if anyone of us had seen Christian. Of course, none of us had, so we all tried to find him, we looked everywhere and we couldn't even call him, because he left his phone. After three hours we called our parents, who came immediately, but even with their help, we couldn't find him. Around afternoon park rangers and the police had been alerted and were searching the area we chose for our camping trip.

Divers had been called to search the lake for him and policemen with dogs ran around everywhere to find even the tiniest hint of him. Each of us had been questioned by the police. As it turned out, I was the last to see him alive, because Elliot was asleep before we returned. I told them everything, eager to help find Christian and way too innocent to believe that I would become a suspect.

But that was exactly what happened. The police believed that we had sex, he told me it didn't mean anything to him and I killed him in a fit of rage. Since there was no proof to actually put me through a trial I just remained a suspect but was never arrested.

For the first few weeks, the police kept looking for him. One time a body was found, but it turned out it wasn't Christian. During that time my friendship with his siblings and Kate crumbled. They wanted to move on, but I couldn't. No, I needed to know what happened to Christian, I went to the police station every day asking them if they had found a new lead, but it wasn't until the Detective assigned to the case told me that they would close the case until further evidence had been found that I broke down and completely lost it.

I just couldn't understand why they would do that, after just two months and it nearly cost me my sanity. I broke down so completely at the police station that I had to be hospitalized. On the second night there I dreamt of Christian. He was touching my cheek, looking at me with a sad smile.

"Leaving you behind was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but you have to stop, Ana. I want you to be happy again and when the time is right we will meet again. Until then you have to live for both of us." He said gave me a gentle kiss and held my hand until I went back to sleep.

When I woke up the next time I cried because I felt like this was our final goodbye and part of me hoped to wake up and find Christian still sitting in the chair next to my bed.

My parents really worried about me and decided that it was best for me to leave Bellevue so I wouldn't be constantly reminded of Christian. I didn't want to leave, but at the age of sixteen I had no say in it and so I was shipped off to live with my aunt Rebecca and her family in Boston.

In some ways it really helped me, I made new friends, finished school and went on to attend college at Harvard. In all those years, Christian has remained a constant in my life. I know his family believes he is dead, they even held a memorial service for him and visit his empty grave at the cemetery. I, on the other hand, don't believe he is dead, I just can't. Not without any proof.

I haven't been back to Bellevue, my parents made sure to visit me in Boston for the holidays and my birthday, so I wouldn't have to return. Now, however, I will return and not alone. My friends Lisa, Siobhan and Nick all know about Christian and they also know that I will never be able to fully move on with my life until I know what happened to him.

So, I have eight weeks to find answers and more so, I want to know the truth. His family may have given up hope, but I haven't and that is why I will find him. Either I'll find out that he for whatever reasons decided to leave his old life behind or I will find his body and murderer. Because I know I will never be able to move on with my life until I know what happened that night…

 _ **Let me know what you think so far...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, bonus chapter time and just a quick note to answer some of the most asked questions.**_

 _ **Was Christian kidnapped? - Yes and no.**_

 _ **Did Elena have anything to do with his disappearance? - You get an idea next chapter...**_

 _ **Is Christian still held hostage? - No.**_

 _ **How does Taylor come into this? - You'll find out next chapter...**_

 _ **How often will I update? Twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays for now.**_

 _ **How much time has passed since he went missing? - Six years. When he went missing Christian was seventeen and Ana was fifteen, now Ana is twenty-one.  
**_

 _ **Is Christian in witness protection? - No.**_

 _ **Are there people Ana knows who know what happened that night? - Yes, there is one person who knows it all...**_

 _ **And finally, one guest asked why I keep writing new stories when my others aren't finished... - Umm... not sure you've noticed, but all of my other stories are complete, so this is the only ongoing story I have right now...**_

 _ **Now, on with the story, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Back where it started**_

"When have you last seen them?" My best friend and roommate Siobhan asks as we pull up in front of Grey Constructions, which is the company Elliot has started last year after he graduated from college. Elliot always had a love for building things and a great eye for details, so it doesn't surprise me that he has become an architect. Of course, with all the money his parents have, it was also clear, that he wouldn't work under someone, but become his own boss.

"When I was sixteen. He couldn't deal with his brother's disappearance, so he acted as though everything was fine. I think he blames himself, he is the oldest of the three even if it is just by four months. Come on, let's go before I lose the courage to go in there." I say but Siobhan stops me.

"Ana wait. Look, before we start to stir up the past, I need to ask you one thing. Do you think that it is possible your friend just ran away, that he just left and doesn't want to be found?" Siobhan asks and I look at her for a moment.

"No, if he left by his own choice then something terrible must have happened. Christian he… when he loved someone he would go above and beyond himself not to hurt them or make them worry. If he ran away… he wouldn't have done that if it wasn't the only choice he had left."

"Okay, then let's do this."

We both get out of the car and walk towards the small office building that is Grey Constructions. Inside we walk up to the front desk where a blonde woman in her late forties is sitting.

"Welcome to Grey Constructions, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Ana Steele, I'm an old friend of Elliot, is it possible to see him?"

"Please wait a moment." She says and makes a call.

"One moment." She tells us when she's finished the call.

"Ana?" I spin around and there he is, Elliot Grey, a head full of blonde curls, big blue eyes and that one in a million smile.

"Hey, El." I say with a smile and he hurries over to me and lifts me off my feet as he hugs me.

"Look at you all grown up, are you here to visit your parents?" He asks and I decide to go with the truth.

"Partially, yes, but the main reason is that I need to find out what has happened to Christian." And with that happy Elliot is gone and he glares at me.

"My brother is dead, can't you let him rest in peace?"

"If he is dead then where is his body? What happened to him? I've tried to move on Elliot, for six years I have tried to put the past behind me, but I can't. I need to find out what happened… I can't visit his grave knowing that it is empty. He deserves more than that, he deserves that people know what really happened and not just think of him as the boy who went camping with his siblings and friends and disappeared. Don't you want to know what happened to him?" I ask desperate to get his attention.

"My brother is dead, Ana. Do you understand, he is gone and he will never come back! That is what happened because otherwise, he would have found a way to let us know where he is. It's been six years, Ana… please don't stir this up again. It has been hard enough on my family. My Dad can barely talk about Christian and my mom breaks down every time she visits his grave. Mia… you just have to say his name and she is a crying mess… just leave it be." Elliot says.

"Fine, then tell me what you were fighting about on the day he disappeared. You two weren't talking which never happened before. What was that about?" I ask and this time I take a step back because the look on his face is murderous.

"Are you trying to say that I harmed my own brother?"

"No! But I'm trying to figure out what happened, you two never fought, so I'm just wondering why you weren't talking." I try to placate him.

"Fine you want to know, he first asked me and then Mia if our mother ever did something to make us uncomfortable. Of course, she didn't, but she was against him getting a freaking sports car, so he was trying to bad mouth her and I wasn't having it. Do you want to know what the last thing was I ever said to my brother? I said if he would ever dare to make shit like that up again, he would no longer be my brother. I didn't even mean it, I was just pissed and now I never get to tell him… if that is all you came here for you can leave now."

"Elliot…"

"No Ana, I don't want to hear it, just leave and don't you dare come near my family and stir this up again." He says and disappears into the direction he came from.

Siobhan takes my hand and leads me out of the building and into the car.

"Do you think this is why he ran?" She asks and I look at her confused.

"His mother, do you think she would … well, act inappropriately towards her children?"

"No! Oh my god, she is a saint, Siobhan. She loves her children, I mean if you google most amazing mother I'm sure her pictures show up first. She loves her children and Christian and she have always been especially close, she wouldn't do that." I reply without hesitation. I would rather believe that Elliot made this whole story up than to actually believe that Mrs. Grey would ever act inappropriately towards her children.

"Ok, then let's go back to your place and meet up with Nick and Lisa." She says and starts to drive, while I think about what Elliot said, but it just doesn't make sense. No, he would have told me. I mean, he shared everything with me and he would have told me if his mother would have done something like that to him. Maybe Elliot was lying.

At my house, we meet up with Nick and Lisa, who stayed behind to look into Christian's public record. I'm just glad my parents are out of town for the next eight weeks because otherwise, they would probably have me locked up in a padded cell for coming back to investigate Christian's disappearance with my friends.

"Did you find anything?" I ask when we enter the kitchen and find them at the kitchen table.

"Not much, Ana. He was adopted at the age of fifteen months, lived with the Greys went to school and disappeared." Nick says.

"Tell her!" Lisa demands and Nick sighs.

"Look, Ana. Something isn't right. Usually, his public record should give us more information… you told us his birth parents are dead, right?"

"Yes, they died in a car accident."

"That's not possible. It was a closed adoption, the file is sealed, but usually, a closed adoption means he was given up for adoption. Either his biological mother or father must have been alive to sign the adoption papers. If he was orphan with no living relatives like you told us, there would have been no reason to make it a closed adoption, because there wouldn't have been anyone who would be looking for him anyway. Was he ever interested in his biological parents?" Nick asks and I have to sit down.

"Yes, when he was about fifteen he wanted to know more about them, you know just to know where he came from. He was a bit worried to ask the Greys, so I went with him and his mother told us they died in a car accident, why would they lie?"

"Maybe they were afraid to lose him or his birth parents are not good people… look, Ana, those are all just speculations, what we need are facts. I called my Dad, if they are alive, he can get us their names. He promised to call me as soon as he knows something." Nick says and I nod.

His Dad is a famous lawyer, so I know if anyone can get access to Christian's adoption files without any troubles it's him. Still, I don't get why Christian's mom would lie to him.

"Ana, maybe you should visit his mom, that's the second time today it turned out something about her isn't right." Siobhan says and fills Nick and Lisa in on what Elliot has told us.

"She is right, Ana. You should talk to his mom. Do you want us to come with you?" Lisa asks, but I shake my head. I have known Mrs. Grey since I was ten years old, so I can just go over and pretend that I stopped by to say hi, but if I arrive there with my friends and start to ask questions, I know it's not getting me anywhere.

"No, I have to do this alone. I'll be back soon." I leave my parent's house walk down the driveway and just like over eleven years ago trip over my own feet and land with a thud on the sidewalk. For a moment I just sit there and the memories of how I met Christian flood my mind.

 _Eleven years ago - Flashback_

 _"But I don't want to play outside, Mommy, I hate it here, there are no woods to go play and I haven't seen any other children. I want to go home!" I pout and my mother smiles at me._

 _"Ana darling, your Dad had this huge opportunity here and we know it's a lot of changes for you, but I promise you if you give it a try you will love it here. Just go play outside and I'm sure you will soon meet other children and make friends." My mom says, but I don't believe her._

 _I hate this house, I hate my new room and I want to go home and play with my friends. I don't want new friends!_

 _"Ana, look your Dad has worked so hard all of his life to support us and now, he has the chance to make his dreams of having his own furniture line come true. We didn't move here to tear you apart from your friends or to be mean, we did_ it _because if your Dad succeeds, we can offer you so much more, a good education, we can let you travel when you are older and you can go to any college you like. And in addition to all of_ that _, your Dad can finally do what he really loves, which is building furniture. Can't you try for him?" She asks and I pout even_ more _because she knows that I can't so no when it's for my Daddy._

 _"Fine, I go play outside, but if don't find any kids and never have friends again I will go_ home. _" I mutter and grab my jump rope before I head outside. I have just made it to the sidewalk when I trip over my own feet and land face first on the sidewalk._

 _"Hey, you okay?" I hear a boy say and try to push myself up, but I can't because not just my knees, but also my hands are bleeding and I start to cry._

 _"Here, let me help you. I'm Christian and you are?" He asks as he pulls me to my feet._

 _"Ana." I sniff._

 _"Okay Ana, I live just next door. Come, I help you clean the wounds and put some bandages on it, then we can play in the backyard. I have a treehouse…_ usually _, it's boys only, but I can make an exception." He says._

 _"A real treehouse?"_

 _"Uh-huh, come on, the faster we get your knees and hands treated the sooner you can see it." He says with a smile so I follow him into his house_ where _he leads me into the kitchen and grabs a first aid kit..._

 _End of Flashback_

And from that day on we were inseparable, we would meet every day to play, talk and explore the neighborhood together. And this is why I have to find out what has happened to him. I need to because he has been my best friend and my life for so many years and I just owe it to him to find out the truth.

When I arrive at the Grey's home their housekeeper leads me into the family room and asks me to wait. I look around and find a coffee table that hasn't been there when I was here the last time. It is filled with framed pictures of Christian and a candle in front of them. As I look at the boy I have known I wonder what he would look like today as a man. I know he would be gorgeous and probably have girls follow him wherever he goes.

„Ana darling, is this really you?" I hear Mrs. Grey's voice and turn around. She hasn't changed a bit. She is still the same tall blonde beauty with a warm smile and I just don't want to believe that this woman would have acted inappropriately towards her own son. It's such a horrible thought, I just don't want to go there unless I have no more other options left to explore.

„It's good to see you again, Mrs. Grey."

„Well look at you, such a beautiful young woman. Are you here to visit your parents?" She asks and I frown, she must know that my parents are out of town.

„No, my parents are out of town for two months, I came home with some friends to show them where I grew up after we graduated college." I explain as we sit down.

„And do you have a special friend?" She asks smiling.

„No, I haven't really dated that much in college, I wanted to focus on my education."

„I'm sure especially your Dad will be happy to hear that, you know how men are when it comes to their daughter's always worrying that something might happen to them and boys are always on top of the list of things they don't want near their little girls." She says.

„Sounds a lot like my Dad... even though he never seemed to have an issue with Christian." I say to get us on this topic.

„Oh sweetheart, are you still insisting you really slept with my son, we both know it didn't happen." She sighs and I look at her.

„Why would you say that, it did happen, Mrs. Grey."

„If you say so, but I know my son better than that, anyway why did you stop by?"

„Just to say hi, it has been so many years." I say and she gets up and looks at me.

„You know, Ana. I'm very close to all of my children, did you really think that Elliot wouldn't call me?" She asks and I sigh.

„Don't you want to know what happened to Christian? Please Mrs. Grey, don't you understand that I can't just leave this be, Christian deserves so much better than that!" I exclaim and her gaze turns cold.

„My son is dead and it was hard enough for me to accept that, believe me, there is not a single person in this world who would wish for him to be alive and well more than I do. But he will never come back. I don't know what has happened to him that night, maybe I'll never find out, but I know that he is dead. So, please stop whatever you think you are doing here and let my son rest in peace!" She says in such a hostile voice that I feel myself getting defense.

„If he is dead, then why did no one find his body, not even a drop of his blood... nothing?! I'm so very sorry Mrs. Grey, but I can't let this go, not until I know what happened." I let her know and leave her house. This has gotten me nowhere, but I'm still hopeful that I will find answers to my questions. Now, however, there is also the nagging thought that Christian's mother might be the reason why he felt the need to run away...


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, my first stop on my way of finding new clues leads me to the police where I request to see the Detective that has worked on Christian's case.

„Miss Steele, I see you are back in town." The older man says.

„Detective Warren, it's good to see you again. Are there any news in the case of Christian Grey?" I ask and he sighs.

„Look, Miss Steele, I'm going to be very honest with you. The case is closed, we are all convinced he is dead. He was even pronounced dead..."

„What, without a body, without proof?" I gasp.

„Yes, his father is a lawyer, he has connections and he wanted to give his family closure."

„But it's not closure unless we know what has happened to Christian." I point out and he shakes his head sadly.

„You know, for a while, I was convinced that you did it, but then you started to show up here every day to ask for news. And with that, my only lead went away. The area you were at to camp is known for bear sightings. So, here is what I believe happened. The boy woke up in the middle of the night, went to pee and a bear snapped his neck and dragged him to his cave for a little feast."

„The boy has a name, his name is Christian and if a bear would have attacked him there would have been blood... you would have found the cave or bones... something... but there was absolutely nothing. You just gave up because it's convenient for you, but I'm not like that and I will never give up until I know the truth. And that is how you should think and his family too. Have a good day, Detective Warren." I snap and leave, this is pointless. He doesn't want to know what has happened to Christian, but I will find out!

And from there I have to wait because I have no more leads to follow unless Nick's Dad finds out why it has been a closed adoption.

Two days later Nick receives an E-Mail from his Dad and we all gather in the living room, while he looks through it.

„This is weird, his mother is alive." He says.

„Do you know where she lives?"

„No, but I have her name, she was born as Grace Trevelyan and married a guy named Lance Marshall when she was just seventeen years old, had the baby, Christian, before she even turned 18. He died in a car crash when Christian was just a little over a year old. Put her in a mental institution for nearly five years. I guess that's why he was put up for adoption. Wait... oh my God, Ana." He says and I want to shake him to tell him.

„What is it, talk to me!" I demand.

„Grace Trevelyan is the younger sister of Elena Trevelyan, now known as Elena Grey." He says and my mouth pops open.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, it says they have a maternal aunt that is still alive and my Dad even managed to get her address."

„Christian never mentioned that he has family on his mother's side." I murmur, but sure enough the next morning I'm on my way to Portland where his grandaunt lives and knock at her apartment door.

„Yes?"

„Are you Mrs. Evans?"

„Why yes, and you are?"

„My name is Ana Steele, do you have time to talk, it's about your nieces Grace and Elena." I explain and she leads me into her living room where we soon sit together having tea.

„So, you want to talk about my nieces?"

„Yes, well technically it's about Christian, do you know him?"

„Oh of course, what a little darling boy he was. Gracie was so proud of him."

„Do you know why she had to give him up for adoption and why she isn't in contact with her sister?"

„Those two never saw face to face. Gracie was a little angel, while Elena was always looking out for her own benefit. They actually lived with my husband and I for a while after their parents both passed away. Gracie was sixteen and Elena had just turned eighteen. For a while, the girls really got along and then Lance came into the picture, he was a very good-looking young man, charming and hardworking to built a career for himself. He too was without parents, which I guess is what made him bond with the girls. Sadly, Elena became obsessed with him while he only had eyes for Gracie. Elena got so angry, she actually hit her sister which was why my husband told her she had to leave our home... well, and then she went off marrying Carrick Grey and forgot all about us, but not before she made a vow to make her sister regret that Lance picked Gracie over her." The older lady says sadly and I can't believe that Mrs. Grey could ever act like this.

„What happened then?"

„Lance proposed to Gracie and they got married, soon after the wedding, she got pregnant. Those two were so happy and then they had their precious little boy. Christian was such a precious little baby, he would always smile and make everyone laugh. But I guess sometimes happiness isn't meant to last. I was watching the little guy when I got the phone call that they had been in an accident. Lance died after two days and Gracie... she just couldn't take it. She had already buried both her parents at such a young age and then to lose her husband, it was too much for her to deal with. She stopped eating, speaking, in the end, we had to get her to the hospital to help her get better, but it was like she had just lost all hope. Didn't acknowledge anyone... it was heartbreaking to watch. During that time Elena came back, she seemed to be more grown up and mature... had I know what she was about to do I would have told her to just leave and never come back."

„What did she do?"

„She had just found out that she couldn't have children, so she convinced her husband that they should raise little Christian. I have no idea what kind of foul tricks her husband used, but they got the adoption through and my husband and I had no choice but to hand over the baby. When Gracie slowly got better and found out... she was screaming for her child, she went to her sister's house to beg her to give her her child back but Elena wasn't having it and in the end, even managed to have her institutionalized for nearly four more years. Gracie couldn't live with that, so when she finally got out and had exhausted every option to get her son back she just had to leave. She moved to Canada where she still lives today with her new family."

„She has more children?" I ask.

„Oh yes, she has two girls, Lilly and Sophie as well as a little boy, Caleb, with her new husband Jason. They met about fourteen years ago and married soon after that."

„Are you still in contact with her or Elena?"

„Gracie and I talk on the phone once or twice a week and she comes to visit two or three times each year, but I don't travel anymore since my husband has passed away six years ago, so I haven't been at her home in long while. As for Elena, I hope she got everything out of life she had hoped for, but I do not wish to have any contact with her and she wouldn't even admit that we are related if I tried."

„I'm sorry... do you happen to have a picture of your niece Grace and her first husband?" I ask wanting to see the people who gave life to Christian.

„Oh of course, just one second." She says and gets up to open a drawer from which she takes a photo album and looks through the pages.

„Here dear, these are Gracie, Lance and little Christian." She says and hands me the album but when I look at it I don't even look at Grace or Christian, my gaze is fixed on Christian's Dad who looks like a grown-up version of the boy I have known. It's so eery that I get the chills and suddenly I remember what Elliot told me about his fight with Christian when he told him that their mother was acting inappropriate towards him, making him uncomfortable. Elena was obsessed with Christian's Dad, that's what their aunt just told me... what if she kept this obsession and just projected it on Christian...

„Are you alright, dear?"

„Yes, of course, it's just... Christian looks a lot like his father." I murmur.

„Oh you know him?" She asks me and I nod, reach into my purse and get one of the picture of Christian I always carry with me and show it to hear.

„Just like his father... do you have a newer picture too, dear?" She asks and I feel horrible that I now have to tell her what happened.

„No, Christian... he was my best friend since I had moved to his neighborhood when I was ten years old. Six years ago, when we were on a camping trip with friends and his siblings he... he went missing. No one knows what truly happened that night, but the Greys believe he is dead."

„But you don't believe that now, do you, dear?" She asks.

„No, I can't... and if he really did die that night then the least I can do for him is to find out what happened. He doesn't deserve to remain an unsolved case, his story needs to be heard, whether he is still alive to tell it himself or through me finding out what happened the night he went missing." I say and she looks at me with a warm smile.

„That is good, you know I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Gracie after she lost Lance. Even if someone dies or just disappears from our life they are never truly gone, they are alive in our memories, where we can visit them and in our hearts where we carry them with us every day until we meet again one day. You just have to believe it." She says and I nod, but I know even this won't give me the closure or peace I need to move on with my life.

„Thank you, Mrs. Evans... I... I don't want to upset your niece, but if you think she will be able to handle this I would like for you to give her my number so she can choose to talk to me or not." I tell her, write my number down and hand it to her.

„I'll think about it and please, if you find out what happened to Christian, please let me know."

„Of course, I promise." I tell her and when I'm just about to leave she gives me the picture of Christian with his parents to give to him in case I find him alive.

While I drive back home all I can think of is that Elena and Carrick basically stole her sister's child, who then grew up to look just like the man Elena had once been obsessed with and that Christian disappeared right after he mentioned to his siblings that she was making him uncomfortable.

I know both Elliot and Mia talk about everything with their parents, so what if one of them told Carrick or Elena and they came to the camping site while we were asleep. Maybe they asked Christian to talk and things escalated... it would explain why they made sure the case was closed and why they had him pronounced dead with no evidence that he actually was dead.

It's so horrible of a thought that I hate to even go there... but now more than ever I know I just have to find out what happened the night that Christian vanished...

 _ **BTW I made a Pinterest page for this story you can find it under www dot pinterest dot com / sfanfiction / It - Happened - That - Night or simply search sfanfiction or it happened that night on Pinterest...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Since I've got a lot of writing done the last couple of days and this chapter is really short, I've decided to post it today. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Grace**_

„See you later, Mom."

„Don't be late for dinner, darling." I call after my son and decide to sit down and read for a bit since all of my children aren't at home, which is rare and gives me some me-time.

Only two pages into the novel I'm currently reading my phone rings and I see my aunt's name flash on the scream.

„Hello Aunt Gail, how are you?"

„I'm fine, darling... I... oh dear, I don't know how to tell you this... but I had a visitor two days ago, a very nice young woman... she... she came to visit because she was friends with Christian when he was a child and teenager."

„Christian." I murmur and put my book away.

„Why was she visiting you?"

„She... oh Gracie, she is looking for him. The poor boy went missing almost six years ago and everyone has just given up and believes he is dead. Miss Steele, she is still looking for him, she seems determined to find out what has happened to him. That is how she found me... she asked me to give you her phone number she would like to talk to you."

„I... I have to talk to Jason first... I'll call you back, aunt Gail." I whisper and hang up before I speed-dial Jason.

„Hi Grace, Caleb, the girls and I are on our way to the supermarket, do you need something?"

„No, Jason something happened, Aunt Gail called... a girl came to visit her... she ... she is looking for Christian."

„I'll be home in ten minutes, sweetheart, don't worry, I'll deal with her." He says and I hang up... oh Christian, what are we going to do?!

 _ **Ana**_

I don't know what to do anymore. There is no way I can confront Elena or Carrick... and I don't think Elliot would even listen to me... I have thought about talking to Mia, but I just don't know if it's the right thing to do. After all, I don't even know what I'm accusing her parents of. I don't know if Elena did try to touch Christian or if they harmed him... I don't know anything.

It's so frustrating, I know he wouldn't have just decided to leave without telling me when there wasn't a good reason for it. And I also don't believe that he got killed by a wild animal because there would have been evidence.

Nick promised me his Dad would look further into Elena and Carrick, but for now, I have nothing to do. Christian never had any friends outside of our little group. So there would only be Kate left, but she is out of town and won't be back for another day.

I'm just about to look at everything we've found out again when my phone rings.

„Ana Steele." I say because I don't recognize the phone number.

„Miss Steele, this is Jason Taylor. My wife was informed by her aunt that you were asking questions about my wife's oldest son."

„Yes, I'm looking for Christian."

„I don't see how my wife could be of any help, her son was stolen from her when he was still a baby. She is very upset and I do not appreciate anyone making my wife upset."

„I was not trying to make your wife upset, I was trying to find out what has happened to her son. He went missing six years ago and no one seems to care to find out what has happened to him."

„I understand that, Miss Steele, but my wife doesn't have any answers for you and maybe you should just accept that he doesn't want to be found."

„No, I can't and I won't. I'm truly sorry for upsetting your wife... but I can't just give up. I will find out what happened to Christian. Have a good day, Mr. Taylor." I hang up and rub my face with both hands. Another dead end... but what was I trying to accomplish by talking to his birthmother anyway... this is so frustrating!

Three days later Lisa and I drive to Seattle to meet with Kate at a cafe. The moment I see her we both smile and hug.

„You look great, Kate. This is my friend Lisa."

„Hi, nice to meet you and you look great too, Ana." She says and we sit down.

„So, I've heard you are back to find out what has happened to Christian." Kate says.

„Elliot?"

„Yes, he called me to give me a heads up... so, do you need help to find him?"

„Wait, you want to help me?"

„Ana, you are not the only one who thinks the way the Greys are behaving in regards to Christian's disappearance is weird. If that was my son who went missing, I wouldn't stop searching for answers until I die, but they just stopped and moved on... it's weird. And I don't think he is dead, I think he ran."

„Why?"

„I never told anyone because... well, it could be nothing, it just... it gives me the chills even thinking about it now. A few weeks before he went missing, Mia, you and I were in the backyard and I went inside to use the bathroom. Christian was in the kitchen doing his homework while probably watching you through the kitchen windows. I told him to stop daydreaming about you and finally get the girl, but he shook his head and said not before he had finished college and made something out of himself, so he could give you everything you could ever want or need. I went to the bathroom and when I wanted to go back I saw his mom, she looked over his shoulder at his homework and then she... she touched him in a really creepy way. She was leaning over him so her tits were pressed against his back and then she ran both hands over his chest and down his stomach. He just jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Neither of them knew that I saw it and I didn't know what to make of it at the time but I could never shake the feeling that maybe he ran because of her."

„Why didn't you tell anyone?"

„My God, Ana, could you imagine what it would do to Mrs. Grey if I just read more into it than there really was... and she had already lost her son. I told my parents but they told me not to bring it up because the Greys were going through enough, so I never told anyone." She says and I feel sick.

„Are you still hanging out with Elliot and Mia?"

„Not really, with Christian gone we all kind of lost touch. We talk from time to time, but we don't hang out like we used to."

„Kate, I don't know what to do here, I found out so much more and I don't know how to handle this. At this point, I feel like I need to confront Mrs. Grey, but at the same time, I'm scared she hasn't done anything wrong... I just... I need to figure out what happened... I owe it to Christian to find out the truth."

„Well, I'm here and I believe you are right, you need to figure this out. Christian deserves for his story to be heard and who knows, maybe by us figuring this out he will feel safe to come home." Kate says and I nod. I want so bad for him to be alive and come home, but there is also my fear of finding out that the Greys or maybe just Elena murdered Christian because he was about to tell that his own mother was acting inappropriately towards him.

At least now I have Kate on my side and if she is still as tenacious as she had been in our teen years, I know she won't let this go.

Back at home, I go to my room and Skype with my family in Boston before I lay down for a bit to take a nap.

In my dream, I re-live the night Christian went missing and how I thought that he wanted to tell me something completely different but then changed his mind. Maybe he was trying to tell me about what his mom was doing to him but after his siblings had reacted badly to it, he was scared to tell me. If that is true, I wish he would have told me because I would have believed him. We could have talked to my parents and gotten him out of there, there would have been so many ways for me to help him... but I also can't blame him for running if that is what happened. Just the thought of a parent touching a child in a sexual manner is so vile to me it makes me want to vomit.

„Ana?" I look up and see Lisa and Nick.

„Hi, something new?"

„No, well... shit Ana... my Dad has looked further into this and he wants me to come home immediately. I don't know what he has found, because he doesn't want to tell me, but he literally told me I either get home or he is going to disown me." Nick says.

„Don't fight with your Dad, Nick, go home take Lisa and Siobhan with you... if he is that insistent then something is really wrong and I don't want to drag you guys into it. Maybe once you are back he will tell you what has happened."

„What about you, we can't just leave you here."

„I'll be fine, I can't leave, not yet."

„I have such a bad feeling about this, Ana." Lisa says and I smile at her.

„Look, nothing is going to happen to me. Too many people know what I'm doing here, so if anything was to happen to me it would look way too suspicious. Besides, my Dad has a number of guns in the house, I know where they are and how to use them, so I'll be fine and I have Kate to help me out here while you guys can investigate further from Boston and send me updates."

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, I need to know what your Dad has found Nick, so please, go home and try to find out what it is." I say but he looks unconvinced, so I add:

„You know me, I'm a tough cookie, so please don't worry about me."

In the end, all three of them leave for the airport the next morning while I decide that it is time for me to confront Elena Grey with everything I have been able to uncover in the last few days...


	5. Chapter 4

When I arrive at the Grey's home, I'm asked by the housekeeper to wait in the family room again and this time, I actually feel the hair in the back on my neck rising when Elena walks in.

"Anastasia, what can I do for you?"

"I thought I would come here to share with you what I was able to find out so far." I tell her and she looks at me stone-faced.

"What would that be?"

"For one, I found out that you are Christian's biological aunt and that you adopted him without your sister's permission... in fact, the entire adoption process seems really fishy."

"How dare you! My sister was unfit to parent her child, so we took him in and gave him a loving home!" She hisses at me.

"Your sister was mourning the loss of her husband... you remember him right, the man you were obsessed with, so much so that you never spoke to your sister again because he wanted her and not you." I point out and her gaze turns murderous.

"Now listen to me, you little brat. I will not sit here, in my own home and listen to you accusing me of stealing my sister's child."

"Ok, how about the fact that Christian probably ran away because you touched him inappropriately." I snap at her.

"You are delusional, Anastasia and if you don't leave now I will have you removed by the police."

"Oh, by all means, do call them, because I have a witness who saw you touching Christian inappropriately just days before he went missing and I know that he tried to talk to his siblings about it..."

"Enough!" She yells at me.

"Why, if you didn't do it then why are you getting so angry? Tell me, was that the only reason you wanted to take him in? Did you hope he would grow up to look like his father so you could groom him into your little lapdog?" I ask now angry myself.

"You are a horrible person, Anastasia... maybe I should tell your parents what you are doing here because if you ever harass me again, I will make sure that your mental health is being evaluated!"

"Oh, so you can have me locked up at a mental facility for years like you made sure your sister was locked up in one?!"

"This is my last warning, Anastasia, get out of my house, now!"

"As you wish, but tell me just one thing... does the thought of Christian and I having sex drive you insane... because I could have what you couldn't."

"He is mine!" She yells and gape at her.

"You are disgusting!" I hiss at her and just leave, I need to get out of here, but when I'm just out of the room I see Elliot, shaken and pale in the hallway. We exchange a look and he silently follows me out of the house and into my parent's home where we sit down in the kitchen.

"Do you really have a witness?" He asks me and I slowly nod.

"Who?"

"Kate, she saw your mom touch Christian in a way that isn't fitting for a mom towards her son."

"Fuck, this is so fucked up... why would she do that." He says and I place the picture of Christian's parents on the table.

"What the... who?"

"These are Christian's parents with him when he was a baby. Your mom has an aunt, who lives in Portland, I went to see her a few days ago. Your mom and her sister, Grace, lived with her when their parents passed away. That's where they met Christian's Dad, Lance. He fell in love with Grace right away and so did she, the issue was that your mom was obsessed with him, they had a fallout because of it. He died in a car accident when Christian was just a year old, Grace had a mental break down and needed professional help to get better, while she was getting the help she needed your parents somehow managed to adopt Christian without Grace ever agreeing to it. When she found out she freaked out and your parents had her admitted for years, by the time she got out there was nothing Grace could do to get her son back." I tell him what I was told by Mrs. Evans.

"I don't understand... why would my mom steal her sister's child?" He mutters and I look at him.

"I can only speculate on that part, Elliot. Maybe she wanted to punish her sister because Christian's father didn't love her... maybe she was hoping for Christian to take after his father when it comes to his looks... I just don't know..."

"What if it's true... fuck! He tried to tell me... he fucking told me Mom was making him uncomfortable and I didn't believe him... maybe he would still be here if I had believed him.."

"Elliot don't. Please, don't blame yourself. No one knows what really happened..."

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell will find out. Did you find any clue that he is still alive?"

"No, but the fact that his case was closed so fast and that he was pronounced dead without any proof of him being dead looks very suspicious."

"Are you trying to say my dad is covering for my mother?"

"No... yes... look I really don't know. My friend Nick, his dad looked into it and he has found something. I don't know what, but he told Nick to leave Bellevue right away or he would disown him and that is not like his father at all. My friends went back to Boston this morning, they will try to figure out what his dad has found, but until then I don't have any more leads."

"What about Christian's mom?"

"I tried to get in touch with her, but her husband called me and basically told me to back the fuck off. I get it though, his wife has been through so much, he must be scared that she will relapse into depression when she finds out what has happened to her son."

"Oh my God... this all so fucked up... I can't even bring myself to think of my mother touching Christian in ... fuck I'm going to be sick." He gets out and jumps up to throw up into the sink.

After a while, he calls his girlfriend Sam to pick him up and I try to think of where to go from here. I don't even know if I can trust the cops... maybe I can't trust anyone in this city and I really just want to go home, but I can't. For a while, I just stare at a picture on my phone to give me the strength to go on with the search and take a deep breath. I've started this, now I need to finish it.

I just wish I had more to go on. Some kind of hint that Christian is still alive or where he went.

After dinner, I decide to go to bed early and so I'm already sleeping when I wake up with a start hearing the alarm system go off. Quickly, I call the cops and hurry into my parent's bedroom where I find my Dad's gun and run downstairs where I can see a dark figure running from the house and wait for the cops.

After they have searched the entire house and I couldn't find anything missing, one of the cops helps me to board up the patio door where the glass was smashed in and then I'm alone.

Usually, I don't drink, but I find myself walking into the kitchen, where I get a bottle of vodka from the freezer and turn around to grab a shot glass and in that second the bottle just slips from my hand and crashes onto the floor where it shatters.

I can't even think about the broken bottle because my gaze is fixed on the breakfast bar. Slowly, I step closer and there it is. Before I know what I'm doing I'm on my phone calling Elliot and Kate to come to my place right away and continue to stare at the breakfast bar until finally, they both arrive.

"Shit, what happened here, Ana?" Kate asks.

"Someone broke in and I dropped a bottle of vodka."

"Fuck, someone broke in... did you see who it was?" Elliot asks.

"No, I just saw a dark figure running from the house when I got downstairs."

"Shit, look this is not safe for you, Ana, you can stay with me." Kate offers.

"No... and I didn't call you about that... I was looking through the house with the cops to see if anything was stolen, but I didn't notice that anything was missing... nothing was out of place and then when I was alone I went in here to have a drink and saw it."

"Saw what, Ana." He asks and I point to the breakfast bar.

"No, it can't be..." Elliot mutters and we all step closer to look at the leather band necklace with a set of wedding bands on it. The same necklace Christian had worn every day since his grandpa had passed away when he was thirteen years old.

"I couldn't look... Kate, please look at the engravement." I ask her and she takes the necklace.

"Frank and Elsa." She murmurs and Elliot starts to pace because those are the names of Carrick Grey's parents.

"Did you see the person that broke in, was it a man or a woman, young or old, tall or short... Christ Ana... do you think it was... that... do you think my brother is still alive?" He asks with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know Elliot, it all happened so fast, but I know Christian was wearing that necklace when we went back to the tents that night. But why would he just leave the necklace, why wouldn't he talk to me?"

"I hate to be the one to bring this up." Kate says and we both look at her. „Maybe this isn't a sign for Ana to keep digging... maybe it's a warning to stop looking. We don't know what happened to Christian, suppose he was murdered... maybe the killer kept the necklace and broke in here to warn Ana off." She says and I shake my head remembering the dream that I had all those years ago.

"There is something I haven't told either of you."

"What is it, Ana?"

"When I had the mental breakdown at the police station... on the second night I had a dream that felt very real, but I was so full of drugs that I thought it was a dream... but maybe it wasn't."

"What was your dream?" Elliot wants to know.

"I dreamt that Christian came to see me. He was sitting in the chair by my bed holding my hand. He said that leaving me behind was the hardest thing he ever had to do and that we would be together again when the time was right... I fell asleep again before I could talk to him... what if that wasn't a dream?" I ask and Elliot starts to pace.

"Shit..."

"What is it, Elliot?"

"Two years ago Mia had to have surgery because her appendix was about to burst. When she got released from the hospital she told me that while she was still heavily drugged she dreamt that Christian was standing at her bed telling her that all would be fine and that he was working on finding a way to come home. I never believed her... damn it... what if he is out there, has been ever since... we need to find him." He says and again it is Kate who brings up the uncomfortable truth.

"Even if him coming home means your mother or maybe even both parents will go to jail?" She asks we both look at Elliot because at this moment I know that bringing them down is the only way to find out the truth...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonus chapter time... and the plot thickens!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E. L. James**_

After a more or less sleepless night Kate and Elliot have left and after skyping with my aunt Rebecca I'm left staring at Christian's necklace. Is it possible that he is in Bellevue, broke into my house and left me his necklace to let me know that I should keep looking? At this point, I really don't know.

Deciding that I need to clear my thoughts I change into my workout clothes and leave my house to go for a run at the park that is just around the corner from my parent's house. I'm just outside when I hear someone call out my name and freeze when I see Carrick Grey walking towards me and he looks furious.

"Mr. Grey, it's good to see you again." I say trying to be polite.

"I really cannot say the same, Anastasia. You need to leave town."

"I will, as soon as I have figured out what you and your wife have done to Christian."

"We did nothing to him!" He hisses and I glare at him.

"Really, then tell me, why are you no longer looking for your son, why did you have him pronounced dead when you don't know if he really is dead? If that was my child I would never stop looking for him..."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, I have two more children to think of, I had to give my family closure and now I'm telling you if you won't let go of this witch hunt and go back to wherever you live now, I am going to make you regret it!"

"And just like that you've become number one my shitlist... if you were trying to scare me off then I have to tell you all you achieved by threatening me is that I'm even more determined to find out what happened. Have a good day, Mr. Grey." I let him know, put my headphones on and start running towards the park.

I want to believe that he is just a man trying to protect his family but I just know that there is more to the story.

After my run, I take a quick shower and run some errands before I return home to make lunch since Elliot and Kate promised to come over for lunch to see if together we might be able to find a new lead.

We've just started to eat when Nick face times me. "Did you find something."

"Ana, you need to stop. Please, pack your stuff, get on the next plane and forget you ever came back to Bellevue."

"No, why would you say that? Please, what did your father find?"

"God damn it, your friend is dead, Ana." He says and I just stare at him.

"Why would you say that, Nick?"

"Because a week before Christian went missing, his father paid 1.5 million dollars into an account at the Cayman islands which after a lot of digging my father found out is owned by Jack Hyde."

"Who is that?"

"He is a hitman, Ana. He was arrested for murder three years ago and is on death row now. They were only able to get him for the murder of one victim because they were actually able to find a body... this guy's specialty was to make bodies disappear to never be found. It is believed that he has murdered more than thirty people throughout the US and Canada. And that's not all Ana. A week before the Bellevue police department closed Christian's case his father donated a huge sum to them. I can't 100 percent prove it but I don't have a single doubt that Carrick Grey hired someone to murder his son and you stirring the pot is just too dangerous at this point... please Ana, I know you think you owe it to Chris to find out what happened but it's just too dangerous... please come home."

"I can't, bye." I say and end the call, before looking up at Kate and Elliot.

"I'm done, Ana... my mother tried to molest Christian and now my father has most likely hired someone that murdered him... we are going to figure this out... I'm calling Mia, no matter what happened to Christian, we are going to find out what the hell happened that night. Christian deserves for his story to be heard and if he is alive we have to end this craziness so he can come home." Elliot says and gets up, while Kate comes over to me to hug me.

"Maybe he found out about what his Dad was planning on doing... maybe that's why he ran away and can't come home." Kate offers.

"And if so how are we going to find him... what if by me digging around I'm putting him in danger..."

"I don't know, Ana... but you are not going to stay here alone, I'm moving in until this is over." Kate says.

"Yeah, because two girls aren't an easy target, no, I'm getting some stuff and will stay here with both of you."

"I think I know what to do next." I say after a while. I'm not even sure if it's possible but right now my new plan seems like the only chance we got.

"What do you mean, Ana?" Kate asks.

"I'm going to visit Jack Hyde in prison." I reply.

"What... they won't even let you in, Ana." Elliot points out.

"I have a plan, so I might have a chance to actually see him."

"What plan?"

"Well, I have a literature degree, I'm going to tell them that I want to write a book about serial killers and want to meet with Hyde to discuss his case in particular. He is already on death row, so it can't get worse for him but I'm hoping he is enough of an egomaniac to put me on his visitor's list so I have a chance to get approved by the prison staff." I explain and even though it's a crazy plan, at this point I have nothing left to lose.

 _ **1 week later**_

I cannot believe that I actually have been approved to meet with Jack Hyde who is currently at a prison in Texas. Apparently, he was eager to have someone write a book about him so my visit had been approved way quicker than I could have hoped for.

Since Elliot and Kate both had to work, I'm on my own in Texas, but I couldn't care less. I want answers... still, to come face to face with the man who might has murdered Christian is making me sick to my stomach.

When I enter the room where Hyde is already waiting for me I notice that four guards are in there as well as three more outside of it. Hyde himself is a slender guy, tall, with sunken in eyes and yellowy complexion that makes him look sick.

"Mr. Hyde, I'm Anastasia Steele, thank you for seeing me."

"Oh, I know who you are kiddo... I had a front-row seat the night the boy popped your cherry." He says with a disgusting grin and I feel sick... so he was there... watching us...

"What have you done to Christian?"

"So, no book I assume?!"

"I have a friend who works for the Seattle Times and is willing to write an article about you... of course, only if you tell me what you have done to Christian."

"Such a pretty boy, right... did you enjoy getting fucked as much as it seemed?" He asks and I feel like any second I'm going to vomit all over the disgusting pig in front of me.

"Answer me or I'm out and there will be no article, book or anything."

"Fine, here's what happened. I waited all night for a chance to get to the kid alone. I was paid extra to make sure none of you kids would get harmed or notice anything. So, I've waited until he got out of the tent in the middle of the night to take a piss... hit him over the head and got him into the trunk of my car. I couldn't kill him there or leave anything traceable behind... so I wanted to kill him elsewhere. I had almost made it to the highway when a black SUV cut lanes and I had to stop because the fucker was blocking me. Before I could even react some fucking giant asshole got out of the car, reached through the open window and hit my head on the steering wheel so hard I didn't wake up until it was almost dawn. Got me the scar on my forehead... anyway, when I checked the trunk the kid was gone. Never told his old man, he still believes I went through with it... so is this worth a five-page article?" The man asked arrogantly and I decide I had enough and get up.

"No, I hope you burn in hell." I hiss at him before I leave the room with him cussing and screaming after me.

Once outside I take a deep breath, call Elliot and Kate to fill them in and then decide to go back to my hotel. I have booked a red-eye flight to Boston where I will be staying for one day before I'm going back to Bellevue.

So, I decide to nap for a while and have a late dinner before I have to leave for the airport. Instead of the hotel restaurant, I go to a dinner, because I'm in need of comfort food. I have just ordered when a tall, bear-like guy comes to my table and slides into the booth facing me.

"Sorry Ma'am, I just hate to eat alone... I'm Luke, Luke Sawyer."

"Ana... and without being rude, I prefer to eat alone. Zero chances of a hook up here, Luke." I tell him but smile to soften the blow.

"Well, I'm not looking for a hook up either, just a friendly conversation while having dinner." He says and I sigh.

"Ok, but I'm not much of a talker."

"And you're obviously not from Texas, no accent at all... where are you from?" He asks.

"Los Angeles." I lie, my Dad has always taught me to be careful with strangers, which is why I don't give any personal information to strangers because even the friendliest of strangers can turn out to be crazy stalkers, rapist or psychopaths. Add that to the fact that the hair on the back of my neck has been constantly raised since I've started my search for Christian and this is just what I need right now to fuel my anxiety.

"And what brings you to Texas, Ana?"

"I missed my connecting flight, so I'm just here for the day and will go to the airport after dinner."

"I see, well I'm only visiting too, it's nice here though."

"I haven't seen much of the city but I guess it's nice here." I murmur. This is just weird and for some reason, the guy is giving me a bad vibe, so I decide to go with my gut.

"Listen, I had a long, shitty day and I would like to eat my dinner in peace and quiet, maybe sit with someone else."

"Are you sure?" He asks with a grin and for some reason, I snap, get up, ask to make my dinner to go and leave the diner without another glance at the man.

For some reason, I can't shake the feeling of being followed until I'm finally safely on the plane to Boston but as I am about to get comfortable in my seat and take my purse to look for some gum I see a note and freeze when I read it because there are only two words written on it: _Stop looking!_


	7. Chapter 6

After spending one day in Boston with my family, I actually wasn't looking forward to going back to Bellevue. Not because I no longer want to find out, but because I'm scared of what I have gotten myself, Elliot and Kate into.

At least we all have decided against telling Mia. She is just too compulsive and would probably confront her parents with everything we know by now. We know we can't... Lord knows what they would probably do to us. Still, we don't know what to do with this knowledge...

When I arrive home Kate and Elliot are already waiting for me and we sit down.

"So, I've looked up the name you've given me... you know, about the guy at the diner who must have been the one to slip you the note."

"Did you find anything?"

"I found a few guys who possibly could be the Luke Sawyer you've met, here I printed some pictures." Kate says and it doesn't take more than a look to point out the guy from the diner.

"Ok, let's see." Kate said and did some google searching.

"His name is Luke Thomas Sawyer, he is twenty-seven, born in Minnesota, ex-army... moved to Canada two years ago where he works for a Jason Taylor..."

"What?!" I gasp.

"What is it, Ana?" Elliot wants to know.

"Jason Taylor is the husband of Christian's biological mother... the same guy who has called me before to tell me to back the fuck off... Kate, what kind of company does this Mr. Taylor have?"

"Let me see... oh wow, apparently he is the owner of one of Canada's largest and most prestigious private security and surveillance companies. They provide close protection security to celebrities, politicians... even the British royal family when they come to visit Canada. In addition, they offer any kind of surveillance." Kate explains and I had enough get up and scroll through my phone to find the number from which Mr. Taylor had called me once before.

"Taylor?"

"Mr. Taylor this is Anastasia Steele."

"Miss Steele, I thought we were clear that I don't want you to contact my wife."

"Yes, and I haven't... however, I do not appreciate it to be followed or threatened. So, do tell Mr. Sawyer the next time he is slipping a note into my purse he shouldn't be as obvious..."

"It was not meant as a threat... it was meant to keep you safe, Miss Steele." Mr. Taylor says.

"What's it to you if I'm safe or not?" I snap... I'm so on edge with everything I just can't be polite or even civil anymore.

"Look, I know you have the best of intentions... but you are in over your head."

"How... how do you know?"

"As a husband it is my duty to keep my wife and children save, naturally I looked into her family history, especially with everything that has happened... let's just say Elena and Carrick Grey are both very powerful and dangerous people who will not stop until they get whatever the fuck they want... so you better not piss them off, young Lady or you might become number one on their shitlist which in turn would be harmful to you." Mr. Taylor says obviously angry.

"I know that already. In fact, I know more than I ever wanted to know... but I'm not backing down now, so thank you for your advice but I'll take my chances..." and with that I hang up.

"We need to get help... I never thought I would say this but my parents need to pay for what they have done." Elliot says.

"I know... but whom can we trust, Elliot? We cannot go to the cops because they have already proven to be on your Dad's paylist... he practically is friends with all lawyers and judges in town... who knows who else owes him a favor..." I say and rub my face and habit I have picked up from my Dad... my Dad!

"I'm going to call my Dad... he has many friends back from his time in the army... maybe they can help us with this..."

"Ok, call him." Elliot says and so I sit down and call my Dad.

"Annie..."

"Hi Dad, I'm in Bellevue with Elliot and Kate... you are on speaker."

"Ok, what is going on, Annie, why are you in Bellevue?"

"I came back home to find out what happened to Christian." I murmur knowing my father is going to give me a tongue lashing for doing what he told me to finally give up on.

"Anastasia Rose! I told you to leave it be. I know you loved the boy but you have to let it go."

"No! I owe it to Christian to find out what has happened."

"Ok, did you find something?"

"Apart from the fact that Elena touched him inappropriately on a number of occasions and his father hired a hitman to murder him not much..." I confess.

"I'm coming home, you will stay put. Do you hear me, Anastasia? You will not doing any more until I'm home." My Dad demands.

"Ok... I'll wait... I'm sorry for ruining your vacation with Mom."

"Darling, I know you miss Christian... I always knew you would come home eventually... I just wish you would have talked to me about it so I could have been there from the start."

"It's ok, I'll see you soon, Dad."

"Stay out of trouble, Annie." He replies and I hang up.

"Well, that is good... Jesus Christ, I feel like we are in some weird murder mystery live game." Kate mutters.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, both of you."

"I didn't mean it like that, Ana. Christian was my friend as well... actually, he was the glue to our group of friends... without him everything crumbled... do you remember when Mia and I were fighting during a sleepover at my place and he locked us into the basement to figure it out." She says grinning.

"Yes, both of you were so mad at him but at least both of you being mad at him made you forget what you were fighting about." I giggle.

"Or do you remember when we all snuck out in the middle of the night to meet at the park to make smores and by the end of it we were all sick and vomiting all over the place." Elliot laughs.

"How could I forget, you threw up on my feet and I fell into the lake and almost drowned." I laugh.

"There was no chance of you drowning, Christian jumped in so quick to get you... he wasn't about to let the love of his life drown..."

"Don't say that... we were friends."

"No Ana, you and I were friends, Kate and I were friends and you and Mia were friends, Christian and you have been more from the get-go. Did you know I asked him once why he wasn't asking you out on a date?"

"No, what did he say?" I ask Elliot.

"He was scared. He said most of the time relationships that start in High School end because one or even both of them hasn't found his way yet... then with college there will be most likely a long distance separation... but he knew you are the one. So, he had made the decision to give both of you the time to grow up, go to college and after that he wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend... he wanted to be able to provide for you that's why he always put some much effort in his education... he wanted to built a career quick so you guys could get married young and start a family. He was so sure that no matter what you guys would end up together... it's amazing." Elliot says and I try to smile but really, all I want to do is cry.

I never knew that he too felt that way about me... he never said anything... I hoped he was feeling that way the night he went missing... but what hurts me the most is that I never got to tell him that I love him.

Hyde could be lying... maybe he did kill him and I will never get the chance to tell Christian what he means to me. That there hasn't been a single day since he went missing where he wasn't constantly on my mind... he doesn't even know that... no, I can't allow myself to think about this now or I will be worthless.

"Thank you for telling me, Elliot... I need to be alone for a while." I murmur and decide to go for a walk.

In the evening my Dad has called to let me know that he will be home some time tomorrow morning, while my mom will continue their cruise. It makes me feel better to know that I will have my Dad here to help us soon. If anyone can figure this out and find us the right people to help it is him.

 _ **Elliot**_

I still cannot believe what is happening to my family. My parents have called me numerous times but I ignore them... to keep Mia save I have sent her off on a trip to Europe last night. She has been dreaming of going back to Europe for so long that she jumped at the opportunity. So, at least she is safe and doesn't have to worry about the drama that is unfolding back home.

I really fucking hope that Ray will be able to help us, when he arrives later today. Still, there is a part of me that still desperately hopes that everything is just a huge misunderstanding. That neither of my parents has any part in all of this and that my brother just ran away because he wanted to go on an adventure... but knowing Christian I know that is just not the case.

"Elliot?" I look up and see Kate walking into Ana's kitchen.

"Hey, do you have to work today?"

"No, it's my day off, have you seen Ana?"

"No, isn't she up yet?"

"I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She is not in her room or anywhere else in the house... she is just gone." Kate says and I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe she is just out for a run."

"Without telling us... no... and her phone and keys are still here... her car is in the driveway..."

"Let's check the house again." I say and we both check every room from the basement up to the attic but Ana isn't there. All of her stuff is still there, her bed hasn't been made yet and the security system is running, so I have no idea what happened.

"Her wallet is in her purse." Kate says when she returns with Ana's purse into the kitchen.

"Fuck, what are we going to do no?"

"Elliot, Kate, what are you two doing here?" We both turn around to face Ana's father. Even in his late forties, Ray Steele is an impressive guy, tall, built like a brick wall and right now I have no idea what to tell him.

"Well, is one of you going to say something?" He asks again and I clear my throat.

"We are staying here with Ana, there was a break in a few days ago and I didn't want her to be alone."

"A break in?" He asks alarmed.

"Yes, but Ana wasn't harmed and nothing has been stolen."

"Where is Ana."

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He snaps.

"We woke up this morning and couldn't find her. We've been looking everywhere for her but she isn't home... her car is still there, as well as her clothes, wallet, and phone... we don't know where she is... I think it is time to get the police involved." I say and watch as Ray Steele's face turns into a mask of rage before he storms out of the house... in this moment I know he knows more than we think and whoever has taken Ana better be prepared because I have no doubt that Ray Steele is going to murder anyone who dares to bring harm to his child...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Just a quick note, this chapter isn't edited and I'm just posting it now to let you know that I won't update for a while. My mother passed away and I'm just... I don't know I just need time until I can think again...**_

I wake up and turn to see what time it is and groan. Five in the morning... but I know even if I would try to go back to sleep now it wouldn't work. So, instead I get up, take a long shower and get ready for the day. Since, it is Saturday, I know Kate and Elliot won't be up for at least three or four more hours. On my phone I see a text from my Dad that he has landed safely in New York and was now waiting for his connecting flight to SEA-TAC, so he must be already on the plane and half way to Seattle by now.

In the kitchen I have a coffee and some granola, clean everything up and then just stare at the necklace in my hand, Christian's necklace. At this point I have no idea how it got here or why... why?! Suddenly, my heart starts to race as I remember something. In his early teens, Christian got grounded a lot because he had always said things as he saw it which drove his parents insane and when he was grounded and wasn't allowed to call me or hang out with the rest of us he would sneak out in the middle of the night and hang the necklace on a branch of a tree where I would see it in the morning. Whenever he did that it meant there was a letter for me in treehouse at his parents backyard.

Without thinking about it twice I shove the necklace in my pants pocket, get up and leave the house. Since it is still so early in the morning I don't think anyone is going to notice me. And so I manage to get into the tree house without any troubles look around and there it is a folded up sheet of paper in the corner under one of the boxes that are stacked there. I'm just about to read it when I see the light coming from Mr. Grey's study and decide to get the hell off of his property.

When I reach my driveway I blow out the breath I was holding only to realize that in my hurry to see if I was right I forgot my keys inside. Well... Elliot and Kate have to see this too. So, I walk up to the front door but before I can even reach it I feel a terrible pain in the back of my head and everything turns black...

"Time to wake up!" I hear Mr. Grey's angry voice as I drift back into consciousness... oww...my head is pounding. And it isn't until I'm trying to move that I find myself tied to a chair in what looks like a basement.

It's not the basement of the Grey's home though, because back as a kid we used to play hide and seek down there.

"You just couldn't let this go, could you?"

"No, I couldn't... Christian deserves better than that..."

"I wish the little bastard would have died in the womb..."

"How dare you, he was your son!" I get out and he laughs.

"He was not, I just gave in to get him because my wife wanted the little bastard... I thought with the mother's being sister he would pass as ours... instead he stuck out like a sore thumb... with Elliot and Mia no one ever noticed that they weren't ours but with Christian I always had to explain that my own wife couldn't give me children... I should have left the fucking cunt..." He hisses and I start to feel sick because deep down I know wherever I am, I'm not going to leave. He wouldn't tell me all of this and then let me go.

"So, you decided to have your son killed?" I ask... if this is it for me I might as well find out everything.

"Of course not, it became necassary when my reputation was jeopardized by my stupid wife."

"Because she had touched Christian?" I ask.

"A few days before your camping trip he came to me and told me that she had gotten into shower while he was in there... he told me that he would contact CPS and go to the cops if I wouldn't do something about her trying to fuck him. I thought he had lost his fucking mind... psycho just like his mother... but Elena didn't even deny it, started to laugh and told me that she wanted him only because she had hoped all this time he would take after his father... I couldn't divorce her, Elena is well respected, the perfect wife on the outside and I didn't want to have people speculate why we were separated... so, if I need the wife and I can't let the boy drag my family'S name into a scandal like that... the boy has to go, simple. It was easy to find someone to do the dirty work for me... play the grieving father and supportive husband... not even Elena has suspected anything... she still believes he ran because of her and chooses to assume him dead because that makes it easier for her to deal with it..."

"So, you hired a hitman to kill Christian?"

"Yes, he is dead... you'll never find his body and all it got you is your own untimely death. I'm actually sorry about killing you... you turned into a pretty little thing... what do you think since you already had the son... how about you take the father too." He smirks and I glare at him.

"You have to untie me to rape me and the moment you do, I will kill you with my bare hands." I hiss at him and he laughs.

"So, be it..." He says and pulls out a gun... oh god... I have to keep him talking, Kate and Elliot must know by now that I'm missing... maybe they are looking for me... my Dad should be home now too...

"You know that killing me is not the solution for you issues... are you going to kill everyone else too?"

"Everyone else?"

"I mean all the people that know too that you have hired Jack Hyde to murder your son."

"How do you know that name?" He sneers.

"I know that you paid him 1.5 million to murder your son... before I came here I asked the father of a friend to investigate... he found out everything from the way you manipulated everyone to adopt Christian to the fact that you paid Jack Hyde to murder your son... my friends from Boston know... Elliot and Kate know... and my father knows too... he should be back in Bellevue by now... so, are you going to kill all of them too? It's over, Mr. Grey... there is nothing you can do... if I disappear people will start to ask questions... they know I would never leave or bring any kind of harm to myself because I have too much to live for." I get out in a rush and he screams in frustration.

"I knew it, I knew all along that you little bitch would make trouble. Couldn't you find another idiot to fuck you?"

"I love your, son... I could never move on without knowing what happened to him."

"He is dead and I made sure of it!" He screams and suddenly there is a loud bang, five guys run into the room followed by my Dad and a tall guy dressed in black with the hood of his sweater pulled deep into his face.

"Annie? Are you alright?" My Dad asks while the tall guy starts to untie me.

"How did you find me?" I ask while I watch Carrick getting handcuffed, but before I can even ask any more questions I'm untied and my Dad simply picks me up and carries me out of the room where more men are standing.

"Thank you, John." My Dad says to one of them men.

"Whenever you need me... after all you saved my life twice." The men says and looks at me.

„You are a very tenacious young woman, Miss Steele, have you ever thought about joining the FBI?" He asks.

"I um..."

"No, she won't. I prefer her sticking her nose into books... it's less dangerous." My Dad barks at the guy who laughs.

"Well, anyway, take your girl home, Ray. I'll be with you in the afternoon to question your daughter about todays events." He says and suddenly we all hear Carrick scream from the room, cussing and yelling at someone but before I can make out the words my Dad has carried me outside and I realize that we are at the mansion that belonged to his parents.

"How did you find me, Dad?"

"Later Annie, let's get you home and have a doctor look at your head first."

"My head... how do you know that he hit me over the head?"

"Annie, enough with the questions, you know, I should spank you... your luck I'm to releaved to have found you alive to do that."

"Fine... I was just trying to find Christian." I mutter with a pout.

"I know... Christ, Annie, when I came home and Elliot and Kate told me they couldn't find you I nearly lost my mind..."

"Is it over, Dad?" I ask.

"Yes, Carrick won't be able to buy his way out of this one..."

"What about Elena?"

"She will be questioned... John will look into it to see what kind of other dirt he can find on her... the whole adoption thing will bring her some years behind bars."

"Can you call aunt Rebecca?" I ask when we are in his car and he drives us home.

"Sure thing, Annie."

At home Kate and Elliot both seem really shaken, just by looking at them I can tell that they both have been crying, which surprises me because Elliot isn't the type for crying... but then again he basically just lost both of his parents.

My Dad insists for me to lie down and after a doctor has checked my head and has given me some pain killers I drift into an exhausted sleep.

In the late afternoon his friend, who turns out to be an FBI agent and former army buddy of my Dad stops by to question me and also to assure me that there is enough proof to insure that Carrick will never leave jail again. After almost an hour he gets up to leave, but there is something I have to ask.

"Agent Doherty?"

"Yes, Miss Steele?"

"I went to see Jack Hyde a couple of days ago... he said that he didn't murder Christian... that someone knocked him out and by the time he woke up Christian was gone from the trunk of his car... do you think this could be true?" I ask.

"John... I take it from here." My Dad says suddenly.

"Dad! Christian could be alive!" I chime in but the men ignore me and before I can even do anything Agent Doherty has left.

"Dad... what if Hyde is right... what if he didn't lie..."

"Oh, I know he didn't lie, Anastasia." My father says and I stare at him. How could he possibly know if Hyde was lying or not.

"Dad, what do you mean, how do you know he didn't lie?" I ask.

"I know that he didn't lie because it was me who nearly drove the bastard off the road and punched his lights out." My Dad says and I gape at him... how on earth is that even possible...


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys, first of all, thank you all so much for your kind words and prayers, that meant a lot to me. I'm still not up to writing, but I already had all the chapters up to chapter 19 ready, so I figured I just post them once a week and by the time I run out I will hopefully be able to write again. I haven't had time to read all the pm's yet, but when I have some time I will reply to all of them. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter after you've read this chapter...  
**_

Even after a minute, I'm still shocked and can't understand what this means... if my father saved Christian how did he went missing then?

„You were the man that knocked Hyde out?" I finally ask.

„Yes, I guess I should start from the beginning. Back in the army I made a few very good friends. I would meet them a couple of times each year... stay in touch... but we all had our own lives, still with a few of them we felt like brothers. Back when we lived in Montesano and I was about to sign the deal that got us here one of those friends contacted me. He told me about his wife and how she was still heart broken over what her sister and brother in law had done to her. He told me about the son that was stolen from her and that she just needed to know he was doing well. That is why when we moved to Bellevue I was looking for a house in this area... luckily for me the house next door to the boy was up for sale."

„Wait, you know Jason Taylor?"

„Yes, I always felt that I owed him when he got injured during our time in the army and I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening... so, I offered to move here and when you became friends with Christian it was easy for me to give him updates on the boy and sent some pictures of him for his mother to have. That was all I ever did until I heard that Christian had questions about his real parents. I arranged for them to meet."

„Wait what... but he never told me met his mom." I stutter.

„He couldn't, Annie... the only way for him to meet with them and his younger siblings was for him and I to pretend I was taking him on fishing trips. I made him promise never to tell anyone and he did promise. Anyway, when Elena started to behave inappropriately towards him I offered to get him out of there but he didn't want to leave his siblings and you behind. Jason was really worried about it... but by that time we already knew that Carrick Grey basically owns this town, so going to the police wasn't an option. The morning you kids went camping Jason figured out that Carrick had moved a large sum of money... which he had never done before... not to that extent anyway and we knew Christian had confronted his Dad... it just worried both of us. So, I told your mom I would go on a fishing trip and instead I watched you kids from a far. I noticed some creep doing the same and decided not to drive home until you kids were leaving the next morning. I was just taking piss and returned to my car to get some more coffee when I saw the creep drop Christian in his trunk but he was so far off that I couldn't reach him in time... I jumped into my car followed them and drove him in a ditch blocking him from driving off before I knocked him out and got Christian who had already come to it again out of the trunk." My father says and I take a deep breath.

„So, he was alive?"

„Of course he was, pumpkin." My Dad says with a gentle smile.

„What happened next?"

„I checked the car, saw that the guy had a full profile on Christian with family pictures and his schedule... I knew it was a hit... that guy was paid to make him disappear. I know you are not going to like this, Annie... but Christian had to disappear to keep him save." My Dad says.

„What does that mean?"

„We couldn't proof that it was a hit... Hyde's account in the Kayman's wasn't trackable until after he went to jail, so we had nothing to go on to prove that Carrick tried to have his own son murdered. I drove Christian to my fishing cabin and Jason drove down from Canada to get him. We had friends who got him a new identity as Jason's son. It was never meant for him to stay away this long... Christ, the boy was throwing fits as time went by and we couldn't do anything... or didn't want to."

„What is that supposed to mean... didn't want to?" I ask while I already have tears running down my face.

„He was save, Annie... his mother was scared shitless that if we stir the pot someone will find out he is alive and Carrick is going to finish what he has started. There was no danger for anyone... Jason had someone to make sure Carrick wasn't doing any harm to anyone... same goes for Elena... and Christian was doing great in Canada..."

„You knew... how could you!" I yell at my father no longer able to hold back my anger and hurt.

„Annie please..."

„No, not Annie please... did mom know too?"

„No, just Jason, his wife and myself..."

„I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me?"

„So, you could pull stunts like he did?"

„What do you mean?"

„When you had the breakdown at the police station I called Jason and told him... Christian overheard it and ran away to Seattle to see you. I wanted to strangle the kid when I found him in your room... and he pulled the same stunned again when his sister was in the hospital... not to mention his latest stunt..."

„Latest stunt?" I ask... I'm not sure if I'm losing my mind or maybe it already happened because I don't think I can even comprehend everything that is happening here.

„He overheard Jason calling you... his mother told him what her aunt had told her and he got so fucking upset thinking you would get yourself killed trying to find him that he came here and broke in to leave you the necklace..."

„Where is he?!"

„I'm here Ana." I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again behind me spin around and there he is... Christian... dressed completely in black...

„You... you were there in your grandparents basement... you untied me." I stutter.

„I came back because you didn't react to my note... I wasn't sure you got it... I saw Carrick put you in his car... followed him and alerted your Dad..." He says and I can no longer stop myself from running into his arms where I start to cry like a baby.

„Hush it's ok, I'm here now..." He says and suddenly I remember something.

„Why would you break into my house? Why didn't you just call me or come to my room instead of breaking in... I head a gun and was ready to shoot first and ask questions later." I yell at him completely overwhelmed with this situation.

„So... you are mad at me?" He asks smiling.

„I don't know... I've been on a crazytrain for almost two weeks now and I feel like I have dropped my sanity somewhere along the way..." I get out and just have to hug him again which in turn makes me cry once more.

After nearly twenty minutes I have managed to pull myself together at least enough to sit down with Christian but I still can't stop looking at him and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to let go of his hand.

„Are you sure you don't need to lie down a bit, you are very pale." Christian says but I shake my head.

„Sleep... I won't even blink for about ten years just to make sure that if this is a dream I won't wake up."

„I'm really here, Ana..."

„You live in Canada now." Is the one thing that comes to mind.

„I know and now that I don't have to hide anymore I want to take you home with me to meet my parents and younger siblings. I have my own apartment in my parent's house... my mom isn't ready yet to let me move out. You can stay with me... I can finally take you on a date if you want to... I mean are you with someone?"

„No... I was too busy with college and... um.. other things to date."

„Me too... I've made my business degree last year and have started my own company..."

„Why didn't you tell me what Elena was doing?" I blurt out and he sighs.

„I wanted to... the night I had to disappear... I had already planned to run away from home... I wanted to tell you everything and take you with me... but then I couldn't do it. I knew how much you love your parents and I just couldn't ask you to run off with me... it wouldn't have been the right thing to do."

„So, you would have just left without telling me anyway?" I ask hurt.

„I don't know... maybe... I was so confused back then... and after everything that had happened at first, I was just relieved to be out of that situation... I thought I would just spend some time with my family and then after my Dad, Jason, had everything figured out and dealt with Carrick and Elena I would be able to go home... until eventually, I figured out they weren't going to do anything."

„But why?"

„My mother had a horrible time after she had to realize she couldn't get me back... she was also terrified of Carrick and Elena... and so, so happy to have me finally home with her... Jason had to promise her not to do anything so I wouldn't be in danger anymore... so the only thing he did was to make sure Carrick wasn't a threat to anyone else... which he wasn't until you came back to Bellevue."

„I had to... I mean you were missing and everyone just acted as if you were dead... but I couldn't just move on... I needed to know what had happened."

„I know and I'm so thankful that you did come home to find me. I was trying to figure out a way to come home all this time but I just couldn't get any information how did you do it?"

„My friend Nick... his father is a lawyer, one of his former clients is a famous hacker... he got the information about Hyde and your less than legal adoption."

„Tell me about everything you have done while I was gone... I want to know everything."

„My parents sent me to Boston to live with my aunt Rebecca and her family... they made sure I didn't have to come back to Bellevue after I left... now that makes a lot more sense. I met my friends Lisa and Nick in high school and Siobhan was my roommate in college. I went to Harvard and graduated in literature in May... I wanted to take the summer off to find you... has my father ever told you anything about what I was doing?" I ask suddenly nervous.

„No, he only ever told me that you were doing fine and gave me some pictures of you when I asked for them... why are you so nervous?" Christian asks... well I guess it's now or never...

„When I had the breakdown at the police station after your case was closed and I was hospitalized..." I don't get to finish my sentence because we both hear the loud and excited voice of a little boy calling out for his mommy and then the door opens and in runs my baby boy.

I get up and catch him just as he jumps into my arms.

„Mommy, aunty Becca took me on a plane... me missed you lots and lots."

„I missed you too, Chris." I tell him and kiss his soft chubby cheek while he cuddles into me. When I look up at Christian he is standing as well, his eyes wide and mouth open staring at the little boy with the same stormy gray eyes and copper colored hair that he has.

„Christian... this is our son... I named him after you." I say and just hope that this wasn't too much for him because for the first time since I have known Christian he is completely and utterly speechless...

 _ **A/N: So, Ana had his baby. There were some very subtle hints to it, but I wanted this to be just as much of surprise to all of you as it has been to Christian :) Now, on to the more serious part of this A/N. I have all the chapters written up to ch.19 and there are still layers to this drama that haven't been uncovered. You'll get Christian's POV, but only a few times. This is not going to be an easy HEA. At times, you'll hate Christian, Ana and other characters, as well as me probably because after all I'm the one writing the story. So, if you continue to read be prepared to be frustrated with some of the characters and don't expect them to get married right away or any time soon because that's not what this story is about. I wanted to give this disclaimer earlier but couldn't because it would have taken away from the story. On a more positive note, this is going to be a longer story. I expect it to have at least thirty if not forty chapters until these two get there HEA...**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Christian**_

My son... our son... I have a son... Ana had my child... and no one told me... suddenly I'm furious... her Dad knew and my Dad must have known too... yet no one thought it was necessary to tell me that I have a son...

„Mommy why is the man mad?" My son says and that brings me back to the here and now.

„I'm not mad, I'm happy to meet you. I'm Christian and you are?"

„No, I'm Christian... but only when I'm a bad boy... when I'm a good boy my mommy calls me Chris or CJ..." The little guy says and I look at Ana who is shyly smiling at me.

„You named him after me?"

„Yes... CJ, why don't you go and find aunt Becca, tell her you are allowed to have some cookies and milk." Ana says and puts him down before he runs off.

„He looks like me." I blurt out and Ana smiles.

„I know, it's crazy... he also is a lot like you."

„Really?"

„Yes, he is stubborn... charming... always trying to negotiate his way out of trouble... he's very bright... hates peas and spinach... sound familiar." Ana says and I smile.

„It sure does, tell me about your pregnancy... his birth... everything." I say and we sit down.

„While I was at the hospital they checked my blood... it's routine. I found out the day after you came to see me. My parents decided to move me to Boston to live with my aunt Rebecca and her family. At the time I thought it was just too much for them to handle... now I guess my Dad was trying to keep the Grey's from finding out about our son. I went to school until I was nearly nine months pregnant and went back after the summer. My aunt was already a stay at home mom, so she took care of CJ while I was at school. Giving birth to him... well, that was an experience." Ana says and I frown.

„What happened?"

„A week before my due date I was home alone with my then thirteen year old cousin Brandon. We were watching a movie, I got up to get some more popcorn when my water broke and CJ dropped so much I had to yell for my cousin to catch him because his head was already out... let's just say our son was born upside down and my cousin was traumatized."

„But you were both ok?"

„Yes, Brandon gave him to me and ran to the neighbors to get help. I had to stay at the hospital with him for four days but everything was fine. He was a tiny baby and but has certainly made up for that in the meantime."

„I'm sorry."

„Why are you sorry?"

„Because I wasn't there for you... for not even thinking about the fact that I could get you pregnant."

„Christian... we've been kids and you didn't have a say in leaving. Our parents made choices for us. Some I certainly don't agree with but in the end they kept you save and they kept our son save... you have nothing to blame yourself for."

„Maybe... you've just happen to be the one person I wanted to do things right with. Knocking you up while we are still in high school and not being there for you is certainly not doing things right."

„Maybe not, but I'm glad you knocked me up... because I wouldn't trade our son for the world." Ana says.

„Where do you live now?"

„Still in Boston. When I went to college I moved out from my aunt's place and shared an apartment with Siobhan whom I had met at campus. CJ loves her and we want to keep the apartment and continue to live together. CJ's pre-school is close by and he will start elementary school soon in the same area with most of his friends, so it's easier if I don't look for something else for now."

„Could you imagine moving to Canada with him? I don't want to leave my family but I want you and CJ to live with me to. We can find a school for him there, my apartment is big enough for the three of us and I have my company to support us..." I tell her and she looks at me for a long while.

„Christian I... look, how about CJ and I come with you for the summer and we go from there... so much has happened and I can't make such a big decision on impulse. I need to really think this through... it's not just me anymore." She says and even though I wish she would simply get her stuff and move in with me I smile.

„Ok, I can live with that for now... it's a start. And maybe I'm also lucky enough for you to agree to go on a date with me?"

„Yes, I would love to go on a date with you... but you should also plan some time for Elliot and Mia in." She says and I sigh.

„Yes, I guess..."

„What's wrong, Christian?"

„They are not my family, Ana... I have parents and siblings... real siblings..."

„Christian! How can you say that, you grew up with Elliot and Mia, you came back to make sure Mia was fine..."

„I know, it's not like I don't care, but they just don't fit into my life anymore... I cannot bring them home to meet my mother..."

„My head hurts and I don't want to fight... I'm going to check on CJ." Ana says and gets up to leave the room. I want to follow her but see Elliot standing in the doorway.

„So, that's how you see us... good to know... just one thing, stay the fucking hell away from Mia, losing you almost broke her, finding out you're a fucking jerk is the last thing she needs. I really hope you treat Ana and the kid better because if not I'm going to kick your ass you son of a bitch." Elliot hisses and storms off.

„Was that necessary?" I hear Ray and roll my eyes.

„What?"

„You know what, they are your siblings."

„Yeah, and another fucking reminder of people who stole me from my mother and while Elena tried her best to fuck me, Carrick wanted to kill me."

„And your siblings mourned you, Christian. Elliot never forgave himself for not noticing that you left the tent that night... Mia... well, you've been her hero all of her life... I get that you have a new family now... but don't forget the people who love you here over that."

„Thanks for the pep talk... now why did you never tell me about my son?"

„Jason and I decided not to tell you, not even your mother knows... you would have been stupid enough to come here again and what good would have that done?"

„I had the right to know."

„And I needed to keep my daughter and grandson save. That was my priority. Now, go after your brother and makes this right." Ray says and leaves but instead I call my mom.

„Christian darling, where are you?"

„Bellevue..."

„What? Have you lost your mind... you will come home right now."

„I'll be home in a day or two... mom it's over. Carrick is behind bars."

„What?"

„He tried to kill Ana, her Dad got the FBI involved."

„Oh my god, how is the girl?"

„A bit shaken but fine... I'm going to bring her home with me mom..."

„Really, oh, I can't wait to meet her."

„You will love her, mom... but there is more... the night I had to leave... Ana and I we... you know..."

„Oh... well, you always said you love her, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

„I got Ana pregnant that night." I get out and for a minute there is silence.

„You have a child?"

„Yes, a son... Ana named him after me... he looks just like me mom and we'll bring him with us to Canada."

„Oh my goodness... a grandson... I'm so happy, darling. I can't wait to meet him and his mother... he must be five by now, right?"

„Yes... he seems to be a great kid..." I reply.

„But there is more right?"

„I saw Elliot again..."

„How did it go?"

„I don't know..."

„Christian darling... they are not your siblings the girls and Caleb are... you have to move on." My mom says and I take a deep breath.

„I know... it was just weird to see him again... any way... I'll be home soon, there is nothing you have to worry about."

„Good, but I'll sent Jason to get the three of you home safe anyway."

„Sure, see you soon mom. love you."

„Love you too, Christian."

My mother is right, I have a family and Elliot and Mia are not a part of that family. I don't need them and now that I have Ana back in my life and a son on top of that I have all the family I will ever need.

So, I make my way through Ana's childhood home to find her in the kitchen sitting with our son who is having his milk and cookies.

„Can I get one too?" I ask and Ana gets up wordlessly and puts a plate with two cookies and a glass of milk in front of me.

„Are we fighting, Ana?"

„Yes... no... I'm sorry... I'm just tired and my head hurts... it's been a long, exhausting day and..." She says walks around the table sits in my lap where she curls up just like she had done when we were kids and she got tired.

„I missed this a lot... please don't be mad at me, I just got you back and I talked to my mom... she is looking forward to meeting you and this little guy." I let her know and she smiles.

„I want to meet her too... do you think she'll like me?"

„You made her a grandmother which gives her another kid to dote on, so you have just become her new best friend."

„I'm my mommy's best friend." CJ protests and I smirk.

„You are?"

„Uh-huh... mommy always says I'm her best little buddy..."

„Well, then that must be right, how about my mom is going to be your mom's best girl buddy?"

„Ok... where is your mommy?"

„In Canada, you can meet her soon."

„Where is Canada mommy?"

„It's across the border from the Niagara Falls, do you remember when we went there CJ?"

„Yeah... we got ice cream there, Mommy, is it wet in Canada?"

„Sometimes..."

„Can I wear my rubber boots and raincoat with Elmo and jump into puddles mommy?" CJ asks excited and Ana groans.

„Only if you take a bath afterward."

„No... bathing is for girls... boys are supposed to be dirty, I heard uncle Rob tell aunty Becca that she likes him bestest when he's a dirty boy." He says and I nearly choke on my milk.

„No bathing no puddles, CJ." Ana says stonefaced but then I hear her mutter under her breath that she is going to murder her uncle and start laughing.

„It's not funny Christian!" She snaps.

„I didn't laugh, mommy, he did!" CJ says appalled and points his finger at me.

„I know CJ, his name is Christian too... and you know that pointing your finger at people is not a nice thing to do."

„Sorry, mommy..." He mouths petulantly and just by watching his annoyed little expression I can really see myself in him... my girl, my son and I get to keep them both!


	11. Chapter 10

_**A big thanks to Liz for being my beta :)**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Annie?" My Dad asks me and I sigh. He does not want me to move to Canada.

"Dad, I'm just going for a visit, so CJ can meet with his other family. I haven't made up my mind about moving to Canada, it's too early to decide something like that." I tell him. And it's true, I still haven't made up my mind. I thought with finding Christian everything would fall into place... and never even thought about the fact that the man I find might be very different from the boy I knew. I just can't get over the fact that Christian dismissed Elliot as if he was a stranger to him and didn't even want to wait for Mia to arrive.

I understand that he has siblings who are related to him by blood but that doesn't mean that Elliot and Mia are any less of siblings to him. He grew up with them for pity's sake. The boy I knew would never treat them so poorly.

"You love the boy... I know you will stay." My Dad says and it's true I did love the boy Christian once was... if I love the man he is now is yet to be seen.

Still, I say goodbye to my Dad, promise to call him at least once a day. I follow Christian and his Dad, Jason, to the security area of the airport with CJ snuggled up and fast asleep in my arms.

CJ was so excited to go to Canada today that it was impossible to get him to sleep last night, so now he is tired and will probably miss the plane ride completely.

When we checked in, I see Christian's ID saying that his name is now Christian Taylor. I wonder what kind of trouble he will get into once he has to admit that his new identity is fake. Though, I suspect that my Dad and Jason have their own ways to make any kind of trouble go away.

Speaking of trouble, Elena Grey had to be released from police custody for the time being since she wasn't aware of what her husband had done and even the circumstances of Christian's adoption weren't enough to keep her in police custody. So, I'm actually relieved to be able to get the hell away from Bellevue, especially since I don't want her to get anywhere close to CJ.

While we are waiting to board, Christian excuses himself to use the restroom which leaves me with his Dad who still seems to be pissed at me, so I decided to tackle that first.

"Why are you pissed at me, Mr. Taylor?"

"Told you, it's Jason... and I'm pissed as you put it because you have not just put yourself at risk but also my son and you didn't even think of your son when you did all of that." He says and I glare at him.

"Well, excuse me, but had someone bothered to tell me what happened I would have never had to come back and look for answers myself. My son has a right to know what happened to his father." I snap back.

"It was for the best interest of everyone that no one knew where Christian was." Jason insisted.

"Really?! The sixteen-year-old girl that I was back then... alone and pregnant ... would certainly disagree!"

"You had your family," he says.

"Yes, but what I needed was Christian, he was my best friend, I was in love with him and pregnant with his child, all the while I had to deal with the fact that I had no idea what happened to him... you might think you've done the best you could, but in reality, you only did what was best for you and your wife!"

"I kept him safe, Ana."

"It took me two weeks to figure everything out, you would have needed less time to get Carrick Grey and his wife behind bars, but you never even tried... because of what you have done, my son was without a father. So, if anyone has a right to be pissed it's me and I choose not to be... that's why I would appreciate it if you could spare me all those angry looks of yours, Mr. Taylor." I hiss.

"You are certainly not afraid to speak your mind... and I admit that my concern was aimed towards my wife and no one else, so I can't say I'm sorry, but I do understand your reasoning." He says as if that was some sort of huge admission for him. I don't say anything because Christian is walking back towards us and I don't want him to know about the resentment I have towards his stepfather... or my Dad for that matter.

"My mom just texted me... she may have gone a little overboard and has set up a room for CJ at my apartment." He says and shows me a picture of a sports-themed bedroom for little boys.

"Wait... how did she do that? She only found out about CJ last night." I say in surprise and he laughs.

"Oh, believe me, if my mom puts her mind to something it's done with a blink of an eye." He says proudly and I can see the happiness in his eyes whenever he talks about his mom, so I make a vow to myself to be more open to meeting her and to give both his parents a real chance, after all, they are my son's grandparents, so no matter what happens between Christian and I, they will always be a huge part of CJ's life and I want that for him.

After only an hour we arrive at the airport in Vancouver, BC. Jason drives us to their home which takes almost an hour because according to Christian they live a little outside of the city.

When we arrive at their home I'm a little overwhelmed because it's not just a very beautiful mansion surrounded by open land and woods, but it's also huge.

"Come, my mom and my siblings are probably already waiting for us." Christian says and wraps an arm around me after I have CJ in my arms again, who just woke up and is a little grumpy.

We walk towards the house and as soon as the door is open Grace Taylor comes running into the entrance hall and hugs Christian.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, young man." She scolds him but I can tell that she is smiling and just happy to have her son back in one piece.

"Mom, please, I'm fine. Besides, I couldn't risk that something would happen to Ana." Christian says and his mom turns to look at me. Just like her sister, Grace Taylor is a very beautiful blonde, though she has warm brown eyes and is more petite than her sister.

"So, you are the Ana my son has been telling me about for years now... and this is my grandson?"

"It's good to meet you, Mrs. Taylor and yes, this is CJ... sweetheart say hi." I tell him but he is still sleepy and has his face hidden against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, he was so excited about coming here last night that he couldn't sleep and now he is a bit grumpy." I say as an apology when CJ ignores her.

"Oh that's alright, we'll have so much time to get to know each other. Now, come Christian, your son is tired, time to show him his room so he can rest a little." His mom says and I follow them through the house, all the way to the back of the house where we walk through a door along another small hallway and through another door where I find myself in an open living space with a kitchen and living room, one side of the wall has french windows that open out onto a patio. Everything is kept in light colors and seems to be more of a female living space, so it isn't until Christian asks me if I like it here that I realize that this is his place.

"Yes, I like it."

"Great... come, we can put CJ down for a nap, then I'll show you our bedroom." He says and I try not to show any reaction but his mom beats me to it.

"I've set up the other bedroom for Ana."

"Mom.."

"It's ok, Christian... after all, you owe me at least three dates before there will be any bedroom sharing." I tell him with a raised brow and try to keep my tone teasingly but honestly, I'm not sure I want to share a bedroom with him just yet.

"Ok, dinner tonight, breakfast, and lunch tomorrow, so by dinner you sleep in my room." He smirks and that makes me laugh.

After CJ is down to nap a little longer, Christian shows me the other bedroom and leave to talk to his parents. I unpack my bag, take a quick shower, and change into a tank top, jeans shorts, and flip-flops. Since Christian isn't back yet, I get myself a glass of water and sit down on the sofa to try and think everything through.

I know I should call my Dad to let him know that we've arrived safely, but I'm still so hurt over what he has done and kept from me that I decide he can wait. I wish I knew where to go from here. This is what I always wanted, why I came back to Bellevue. But the reality is that I never thought about what would happen once I found Christian. Maybe I hoped things would just magically go back to normal, as if the last six years never happened.

Only they didn't. What I've found out was way worse than I could have ever imagined. I just wish that I could feel the same as Christian. To him, it seems to be so clear that we belong together that nothing has changed, but maybe I just need a few days to deal with everything that has happened and I will feel the same.

"Still overthinking things, Ana?" I hear Christian behind me and look up.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime?" I ask with a smile and he sits down next to me.

"What is going on, Ana?" He asks me and takes my hands in his and there is... nothing. I remember back when I was a teenager even the slightest touch made me tingle all over and now it's not there anymore.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully... I feel so numb.

"Ok, then let's talk... tell me about your time in college?"

"I graduated with a degree in Literature and worked part-time in a children's bookstore, so I was allowed to bring CJ with me. My parents didn't want me to work but I wanted to work and with them being all the way back in Bellevue they couldn't do much about it. While I had classes, CJ was at the daycare center...then kindergarten later on."

"You said you haven't had a boyfriend... so you didn't date at all?" He asks.

"Siobhan set me up on a few dates. I went on a few dates with one of the guys but CJ didn't like him so I never saw him again."

"Remind me to thank our son for that." He says and I giggle.

"What about you?"

"At first, I wanted to spend all my time with my family and then had to focus on college to get a degree, so I never had time to date." He says. I want to ask if that means he hasn't been with anyone since that night at the lake but for some reason, it feels wrong to ask.

"Now, why don't we get this over with... so, why are you mad at me." He asks with a smile and I blink.

"Mad?"

"Yes, you are mad at me, it's in the way you look at me and shut me out... you've always done this, so let it out." He says and I think about it for a moment until I realize he is right, I am mad.

"Why did you break into my house?"

"I needed to put the necklace somewhere you'd find it, so you would find my message." He says and I get up.

"Are you insane? I had a gun... I could have shot you! And why would you put a message in that darn treehouse which in turn would force me to sneak into the Grey's backyard?" I snap, this is insane.

"I didn't know how else to contact you..." He says and I gasp.

"How about just put the message in my house while breaking in... or calling me... write me an e-mail... a letter... hell a fucking postcard!" I yell at him.

"I don't know... I wasn't thinking clearly... please don't be mad at me..."

"Do not give me that lost puppy look, Christian! It's not working, you put yourself at risk... you put me at risk because if it wasn't for that message Carrick would have never kidnapped me with the intent to kill me... and what about the six years before that... you could have found a way to let me know you are alright. Do you even know what it's like to live like that... not a day passed by where I didn't think of all kinds of horrible scenarios that could have happened that night... do you know that I blamed myself for what happened, because I always thought that if I hadn't said something we would have just stayed at the lake all night...?" I start to ramble and didn't even notice that I am crying until Christian gets up to hug me.

"I'm sorry, Ana... I'm so, so, sorry... but please don't shut me out. I've missed you for so long I can't stand that you are shutting me out... just let me in and I'll make it better." He begs and I just hold on to him. This has all just been too much to handle for me, but maybe a good cry is all I need to feel a little bit more like myself again...


	12. Chapter 11

_**Christian**_

Holding Ana in my arms while she is sobbing her heart out is the most helpless I have ever felt in my life. Not even coming to it in the trunk of a car was as scary as this moment right here, because I know if she wants to leave, if the truth is too much, there is nothing I can do to make her stay.

"Why Christian... why didn't you just find a way to let me know you were okay?" She sobs and I know she won't like my answer but I don't want to lie.

"I promised my mother I wouldn't... she was so worried... and I couldn't break that promise, Ana." I tell her and she tenses but says nothing.

"But you came back when I was at the hospital." She says after a while.

"I know, I lost it when I overheard that phone call between my Dad and Ray... stole Jason's car, somehow made it over the border... my mom had a nervous breakdown and made me promise never to do something like that again..."

"But you did when Mia was sick. Why do you act like you don't care about your siblings?" She asks and I close my eyes before I answer.

"I do care if they are alive or dead... I just don't want them in my life... they are not my family, just a bitter reminder of the past."

"Is that what I am to you too?" She asks and I cup her face in my hands.

"No, you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"Yes."

"I see the same thing I've always seen... my future. It's that simple, Ana. You are my future the only girl I've ever loved. So, you can be mad at me, you can disagree with how I'm handling things but it won't change how I feel about you. I love you, Ana Steele and I promise you if you give me the chance I'll make you forget that I ever left." I say trying to convince her that I'm still the same... I'm dying to kiss her but I know it's too soon, she isn't ready and I couldn't take it if she would reject me.

 _ **Ana**_

I look up at Christian, still reeling from his declaration of love and for the first time it feels like I'm seeing my Christian, the boy I knew and not the man he has become. And I decide that I need to give him a chance because I'm not the same girl either and he doesn't seem to care... he still loves me and I still love the boy he was, so now I have to give the man a chance.

"Tell me about your life here, your company... I want to know everything you've done in the past six years." I say and we sit down.

"I was home schooled to graduate high school and then went to college here in Vancouver so I could stay home. I studied business and economics, got my degree last year and started my company, doing mergers and acquisitions... I have a COO, her name is Ros, she handles most of it for me, so I have a lot of time to spend with my family... it's more important to me than sit in the office all day." He says surprising me because he was always so passionate to make a big career and now he is talking about it like it's merely something he has to do.

"Are you happy?"

"I am now." He says with a smile. "And I would even be happier if you agree to go on a date with me tonight."

"Can we just order pizza and watch a movie? I'm kind of tired and I want to give CJ a little time to get used to your parents before we leave him with them... he can get shy around strangers."

"Sounds like a great plan. Do you think CJ will like my parents?"

"He seemed to like your Dad... we just have to wait and see... sometimes it's a little hit or miss with him but he'll get there in his own time."

The next morning I wake up a little more hopeful, because the evening with Christian was actually nice... we talked a lot and it felt almost like before. Since it's Saturday today, we are going to have breakfast with his family. I'm surprised that after I've gotten ready and go to wake up CJ, I find him wrapped up in his bathing towel with Christian drying his hair.

"You got him to bathe?" I ask.

"We had a little guy talk about hygiene." Christian winks at me and I smile and quickly gather an outfit for CJ before I kiss his chubby cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy says I can have pancakes for breakfast, can I?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask me if your Dad already allowed it, sweetheart."

"Yeah!" He cheers and so I help him get dressed and we meet his family out on the big patio to have breakfast.

Christian's younger sisters are delightful and his little brother, who is only two years older than CJ has won my baby boy over within seconds, but I feel like his mom is eyeing me the entire time.

"Did you already find a job, Ana?" She asks after a while.

"No, but I have some interviews in Boston next month and one of my professors has offered me to work for the Literature department at Harvard."

"Oh that sounds exciting, are you taking him up on his offer?"

"I'm not sure, it's a huge opportunity, but I really want to work in publishing and now... well, I'm not sure if I'm going to return to Boston, so I have to see what comes next."

"Well, you better make your mind up fast, children are expensive." She says and for some reason, I'm getting defensive.

"I'm fully aware of that. My parents gave me fifty percent of my inheritance when I had CJ, so I don't need to find work immediately or any time soon if that's what I want. Right now, all I need to find out is where CJ and I are going to live before I can go on a job hunt." I say with a smile but apparently, she isn't done yet.

"Well, if you want to work in Boston we are happy to keep CJ here. You can visit him when you get some time off... it only seems fair since Christian has already missed so much time with his son." She says and I take a deep breath because just like that she has thrown down the fucking gauntlet and I so want to pick it up and smash it in her face, instead I go with the truth she is going to hate.

"I would never move to a different city without my son... in addition it wouldn't be possible for me to simply leave him here with Christian."

"Why ever not?"

"Because CJ's birth certificate states Christian Grey as CJ's father not Christian Taylor and I'm still not sure how all of that dilemma is going to be solved, so we better not bring this topic up again." I tell her with a smile.

"Why would you put his name on the birth certificate... Jason, is this going to cause issues?" Grace asked.

"Don't worry about it, Grace, Ray and I are handling it... hold on... if you put Christian in as a father, Ana, then what is CJ's last name?" Christian's Dad asks.

"It's Grey."

"How could you do that?" Grace actually yells at me and I slowly but surely had enough of her.

"In America a child usually carries the name of his father even if the parents are not married. And since no one bothered to tell me the truth, my son received the last name I assumed to be his fathers." I snap.

"Well, are you going to change it now?"

"Yes... I don't want my son to carry that name any longer."

"So you are changing it to Taylor?" Grace asks while sitting down again.

"No, I'm changing it to Steele. After all Taylor isn't his real last name either."

"Christian say something!" Grace says appalled and I look at Christian already pissed that so far he has said nothing.

"Mom... changing his name to Taylor might not be possible for a long time and I don't want CJ to have Grey as a last name either, Ana is his mother, so why wouldn't his last name be Steele." Christian says and that seems so upsetting to his mom that she gets up and leaves.

"Did you have to antagonize her Ana?" Christian asks me and with that I had enough too.

"Come CJ, we're going out for breakfast..."

"Ana wait please..."

"Screw you, Christian, I did not antagonize her... she threw down the gauntlet and it is not my problem if she can't take it that I picked it up." I say and lift CJ who already ran to me up and leave the house. Since I don't have a car, I walk to the nearest diner which is just down the road, have breakfast with CJ and then take a cab to a car rental.

I know I should go back but damn it, I don't want to fight with Christian and I know that as long as I am this upset, that is just what is going to happen, so instead I take CJ to explore Vancouver for a little while and return in the early afternoon. I'm just out of the car when Mr. Taylor approaches me.

"Hey buddy, why don't you play over there for a while so I can talk to your mommy." He says and CJ runs over to the front door where some soccer balls are lying around.

"My wife is upset." He says.

"So am I." I simply reply.

"She was just making an offer, Ana."

"Well, your wife out of all people should know that separating a mother and her child is unacceptable." I reply and he sighs.

"Grace loves having her family around... she didn't mean to upset you, Ana... but I would appreciate it if you would apologize."

"Apologize?! No! Absolutely not! Your wife started to pick on me, if she can't stand having people returning the favor then she shouldn't act like that. I already have enough to be very angry and frankly hurt about... right now, I have no desire at all to be the bigger person. So, what I can offer you is to not talk to her at all but that's the best you can get from me at this point." I let him know. Yes, I feel horrible about what was done to Christian's mom, no questions asked, but that still doesn't give her the right to act like a bitch for no good reason.

"If that's how you want things to go... very well, just remember this is my house and if you keep making my wife upset then I have to ask you to leave." He says.

"Fair enough, if Christian and I work things out, we won't live with his parents anyway." I snap and walk past him.

Inside Caleb is already waiting for CJ to return, so I let them play in Caleb's room and walk towards Christian's apartment but I'm just outside the door when I hear his mother.

"Christian, she is not right for you, the girl is pushy and rude."

"Mom, Ana is upset... try to put yourself in her shoes. She had to go through the entire pregnancy herself and raise our son alone, all the while she had to wonder what happened to me. And then she found out I was here, living my life and her own father knew."

"And what about you... you've been through so much yourself... and the boy... Christian I really think we should take the child in. She isn't mature enough to raise a child. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have little CJ here... I can take care of him while you work and..."

"Mom, please, Ana loves our son... if I get the feeling she is not fit to raise him that would be another scenario but right now all is fine where I'm concerned and I will not take CJ away from her when there is no reason. I want to be with her... just give her another try."

"I can't she is not right for you... but I guess you have to find that out for yourself." His mom says and I have to force myself not to storm in there and yell at her. Instead, I walk in as if I didn't hear them talk and excuse myself to get changed.

I had hoped I would get along with his family, but right now, all I want is to strangle his mother.

Once I hear the door it takes Christian all of two seconds to come into the guest room that is currently mine.

"Ana, my mom is very upset... can you please apologize to her?"

"I heard what she said before I came in... so, let me put it this way, it will be a damn cold day in hell when I'm going to apologize to this woman. I'm two seconds away from leaving, Christian... so do not push me."

"You want to leave?" He asks alarmed.

"I might not have a choice since your Dad just informed me that the next time your mom is upset because of me I have to leave and actually, right now, I'm not happy here. Can you leave work for a while?"

"Why?"

"I would like to go to Boston and take you with me."

"Ana... I can't ... not as long as my mom is upset... she will think I won't be back... but I promise we'll have a great time here." He says and against my wish to yell at him I get up and hug him instead.

"It's ok... I'm going to take a shower. Can you check on CJ, he is playing with Caleb."

"Sure... can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good..." I murmur and watch him leave. Right now, I know I'm not going to be here for long because I get the feeling that Grace Taylor does not like me and whatever relationship Christian and I could possibly build will be doomed from the start...


	13. Chapter 12

**_Wow, a lot if not all of you think that Ana should get the hell out of there and return to Boston... and I couldn't agree with all of you more... but as I told you this story is going to be frustrating sometimes and of course, the shit hasn't hit the fan yet but when it does it's going to get really messy..._**

 ** _Thanks again to Liz for being my beta!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All characters belong to E L James._**

After a long shower I decide to just be the bigger person, because even if Christian and I can't work things out, Grace Taylor is still the grandmother of my son and I don't want things to be awkward whenever we meet. So, I take a deep breath and leave Christian's apartment and go looking for her. Since the house is huge it takes me a while but then I find her in the kitchen.

"Do you have a moment for me, Mrs. Taylor?"

"Of course, let's sit down, do you want an iced tea?" She asks visibly tense.

"Yes, please."

When we sit down I take a deep breath and start.

"I didn't mean to come across as rude this morning and I didn't mean to upset you. Right now, I'm just angry and hurt ... especially at my father... and when that happens, it doesn't bring out the best in me. I'm also very sensitive when it comes to CJ... I haven't even told Christian... because it's not an easy topic for me but well... my pregnancy wasn't easy. I was in and out of the hospital nearly miscarried twice and then his birth..." I say and take a deep breath trying to fight back tears and Mrs. Taylor reaches out for my hand.

"What happened, darling?" She asks gently.

"I was at home with my thirteen-year-old cousin. My aunt and uncle where out to dinner... I still had two weeks until my due date. I got up to get some popcorn when my water broke and CJ dropped so much I had to yell for my cousin to catch him. CJ had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck... he was almost purple... not breathing... my cousin gave him to me and ran to our neighbors for help. I never felt so helpless in all of my life. I thought he was dead. My neighbor was a retired nurse... she came in, took him from me and managed to get him to breathe... but in those moments where he wasn't moving or breathing... and there was nothing I could do... I still have nightmares about it and get really anxious about leaving him with anyone. I'm trying to get better at it for his benefit... but it's hard and I get very defensive when it comes to his living arrangements. My aunt in Boston, offered to keep CJ with her while I was in college and I nearly lost it. So, I'm sorry if I upset you, that wasn't my intention."

"It's alright, I guess I overstepped my boundaries as well. You know, after I lost my husband and Christian was taken from me I became very protective of my family. I just want them around me all day every day so I know they are alright. I guess I have to learn that you are not taking Christian from me but instead giving me more family with CJ and maybe even some more grandchildren in the future."

"I definitely don't want CJ to be an only child, so maybe that's going to happen."

"Good, now, what is your favorite food?"

"I'm not a picky eater, Mrs. Taylor."

"It's Grace, and if you don't have a favorite is there something CJ likes?"

"He loves chicken and broccoli lately."

'That gives me enough to work with for dinner."

"I could make dessert."

"You cook?"

"Yes, my mom is a great cook and I was always her little kitchen helper, so it comes naturally to me and I don't want CJ to have a lot of fast food or processed food. I live close to a farmer's market so every day when I pick CJ up from pre-school we stop by the market, buy fresh ingredients, and I cook for us."

"So, you spend most of your time with him... you are so young."

"I know, but I was never really interested in getting drunk or partying the night away... I got pregnant when I was fifteen, had my son at sixteen, and that alone makes people think I'm a bad mom or unable to take proper care of my child. To me that only meant I had to work extra hard to prove everyone wrong and..." I stop as I am about to approach another very painful topic and Grace puts her arm around me.

"What is it?"

"At the time, I didn't know if Christian was dead or alive, if I would ever get to see him again. CJ was all I had left of Christian... if I failed as a mom I wouldn't have just failed my son... I would have also failed Christian and doing that when I had no idea if I would see him again just wasn't an option."

"But you needed some time to yourself too."

"I know. Every night after CJ is in bed and I have done all of my daily chores, I take a thirty minute hot bath, have a glass of my favorite wine, and then lay in bed and read for a while... that's all the me time I need. I have never been separated from CJ for more than 24 hours except for the time I went back to Bellevue to find Christian. And I didn't just go back for me so I can find answers, but also for CJ. I'm happy I did because now he doesn't just have his father in his life but also his other grandparents, two aunts and an uncle and that makes me very happy for him." I finish and for the first time Grace gives me a huge genuine smile.

"Grace have you seen... oh, there you are, Ana... Christian is looking for you. The boys want to play in the pool and CJ says he can swim but Christian wanted to make sure if he really can swim since our pool is pretty deep." Christian's Dad says.

"He can swim like a fish in the sea." I let Jason know with a smile.

"Great... so, you two keep talking."

"Actually, how about we head outside too, Ana... it's such a nice day and I don't need to start dinner for another hour."

"Ok, sounds great." I say and so we all head outside.

"Mommy, I want to swim." CJ pouts.

"Well, then take your shirt and shoes off and jump in, buddy." I tell him and five seconds later I watch my son jump in the pool and come up to the surface laughing.

"Wow, he is a great swimmer." Christian says.

"I know... he loves everything that has to do with water except for taking a bath."

"Can we talk for a second?" He asks and I follow him to a spot out of earshot of the others.

"You talked to my mom?"

"Yes, I decided it's best for CJ and you."

"Thank you, Ana." He says and hugs me.

In the evening after CJ is asleep we sit on his patio and have some wine but Christian seems distracted.

"Penny for your thoughts." I say to get his attention and he smiles.

"You've grown up."

"I had to, I couldn't stay fifteen for the rest of my life."

"I know... it's just... to me you are still the same... you are still my Ana, but I don't think you feel the same... you seem a million miles away." He says and I sigh.

"It's just... everything is so different... we are different... I guess I never thought about what would happen once I found you. Maybe I just hoped everything would go back to normal and now that it hasn't I need time to get used to this new normal."

"You haven't talked to your Dad."

"Has he called you?"

"Yes, and my Dad too. He is worried that you hate him."

"I could never hate my Dad... but I'm so angry and hurt right now, I just don't want to talk to him because I fear we'll end up fighting."

"Giving it more time only makes it easier for you to avoid calling him at all." He says and I pout.

"Stop being right..."

"I just don't want my drama to ruin your relationship with your Dad."

"It's not, we'll talk eventually but you know me, I get my stubbornness and temper from my Dad, so it's best to cool off a little longer."

"Ok... so, how long before you let me in?"

"I'm not shutting you out, Christian."

"But you are. I know because you did this once before."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you did. When I was fifteen and you came over to hang out and found me kissing Leila." He says and I glare at him which makes him laugh.

"See, I told you. Back then you didn't stop talking to me or said anything... you just were different that's why I never talked to Leila again. Took three months for you to act normal around me again... I don't want to wait three more months, Ana." He says and I get up and start to pace.

"It's just different... I can't explain it... I..." Suddenly he is in front of me and looks down at me.

"It's not different... I'm still the same, Ana." He says and before I can stop him he is kissing me. At first, I'm frozen but he doesn't stop until finally I can no longer stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. And with no thoughts left on mind it's back... the tingling all over my body, the closeness I've always felt with him... he is my Christian.

"See I'm still the same... we will always be the same to each other no matter how much time has passed." He says and kisses my forehead.

"It's late... let's talk some more tomorrow and you should call your Dad." He says and leaves.  
For a moment I'm just confused and frankly surprised that he hasn't tried more but then I realize that he is leaving the choice to me. He has made it clear what he wants, so now he is waiting for me to make the next move.

Sighing, I go to my bedroom and look at my phone which shows twenty missed calls from my Dad. So, I take a deep breath and dial his number.

"Annie... thank god, how are you?"

"I'm good... look Dad, I'm still hurt and angry, but I don't hate you. You were trying to keep Christian safe and respect your friends wishes. Just give me some time, ok?"

"Sure, Annie. You know, I wanted to tell you so many times. But it just wasn't safe."

"I get it... well, I'll try anyway... are you in trouble, Dad?"

"No, Jason and I have come up with a story that leaves me completely out of it. John, my FBI friend, agreed with it. Jason won't get into trouble just like Christian because they have agreed to become witnesses."

"What about his fake identity?"

"That might cause a slight problem but nothing that will get anyone in jail since it was meant to protect Christian."

"Ok... can I call you tomorrow again?"

"Yes, but call late, your mom is going to come home tomorrow and she wants a full explanation." He says and I can hear the cringe in his voice.

"Good luck then."

"I'll need it. Good night, Annie."

"Night Dad." I say and hang up. Well, at least I can put my fear to rest that my Dad will end up in jail over this. I'm still not ready to forgive him, but I know me shutting him out isn't the answer to any of this. Now, all I have to do is to find a way to open myself to Christian again, because I want us to work... after all he was and always will be my soulmate...


	14. Chapter 13

"Catch me." I call out laughing and run down the hallway but of course Christian catches me within five seconds, swings me around, and kisses me.

I have been in Canada for a week now and Christian and I are almost as close as we have been before. Slowly but surely I have allowed myself to put my guard down and with that I have been able to let Christian in. It still feels different but at least I know why. It just irks me that he is always so quick to agree over everything with his mom. He was never such a momma's boy and it's annoying me. Though, as long as I ignore it, he still is the same Christian I have known for so long.

He just leaned in to kiss me again when we hear Grace.

"No, you are not welcome here, now leave or I'll call the cops!" She shouts at someone and we both hurry to see what is going on. When we reach the front door I gasp when I see Mia, sobbing outside and Grace yelling at her.

"Please, he is my brother... please let me see him." She begs.

"No and don't you dare call my son your brother. You are the daughter of Elena and Carrick and my son is not... you are nothing to him." Grace says and I gasp.

"He is my brother..." Mia sobs and I cannot take this and move closer.

"Grace, please let her in... they grew up together..."

"Ana, please stay out of this."

"But..."

"No, Christian tell her." Grace says and I can tell that Christian is distraught as he moves closer.

"You are not my sister and I don't want you here. Leave!" He says so harshly that my mouth drops open, but he turns around and leaves.

"You heard it, now please, leave." Grace says but I can't watch this any longer and step outside where I pull Mia into my arms.

"Come, let's walk for a bit." I say and hold her while we walk to the end of the driveway where we sit down on the sidewalk.

"He hates me." Mia cries.

"No, he doesn't, Mia."

"But he does... I knew and I lied to his face... and now he hates me." She cries.

"What do you mean?" I ask and hand her a tissue from my pants pocket.

"He asked me if our mom... Elena... whatever... if she ever had acted inappropriately towards me and I said no... but it's not true."

"She did... I mean towards you?"

"No, but I saw her trying to touch Christian and I didn't say anything... he is my brother and I just looked the other way because I was scared this would ruin our family. I have never told anyone but I always thought if I had said something he might have never left... and now he hates me." She sobs and I pull her into my arms again.

"Mia nothing you or Elliot or I could have done would have changed what happened that night. Your parents did that... to all of us and Christian doesn't hate you. He has changed... it's his mom..."

"What do you mean?"

"She has turned him into her puppet. He is normal whenever she is not around but as soon as she is around it's basically her saying jump and he asks how high. His reaction to you was just her doing... I think he is trying to make up for all the time they have lost by doing everything she wants."

"Elliot told me not to come here, he said Christian isn't the same anymore... but I just had to see him... I just wanted to hold him once. Tell him how much I have missed him and that I'm sorry that I wasn't a better sister."

"Don't do this to yourself, Mia... look, I'll try to talk to Christian, maybe when his mother isn't around he will come around."

"No... that man isn't my brother... I want to go home, Ana." Mia says and stands up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... he knows where to find me... I can't go back there..." She says and I watch as she gets into her car which is parked across the street and leaves.

I just stand there for a little while torn as to what to do but then I decide that I need to talk to Christian. Mia has been his sister since she was a baby... he can't just treat her like that. So, I walk back into the house and down the hallway until I reach his apartment but inside I stop when I find him looking at a framed picture which he stuffs back into a drawer when he hears me enter.

"Please don't say it." He says.

"Christian this isn't you... you love your sister."

"She is not my fucking sister!" He yells at me and storms off but this time I'm not having it and storm after him.

"Do not run away from me!" I yell and he stops.

"Ok, then get it over with."

"I understand that you want your mom happy but you can't forget your own happiness because of it. You love Mia... she is your sister... has been since the day the Greys brought her home and it doesn't make you a bad son to still love her. Elena and Carrick are horrible people... no doubt about it... but they still raised three wonderful children who turned into wonderful people despite their parents... just keep that in mind." I say kiss him gently and walk away to give him time to think but of course I run right into Jason.

"A word in my study, Ana?"

"Sure, Jason." I sigh and follow him. While I sit down he closes the door and I looks at me.

"I heard what you said about Mia and Elliot... you are right... I tried to tell Grace but she just can't stand to have anything near her and her children that reminds her of the Greys."

"Jason... look... I know you love your wife... but you are enabling her... and it's not for her or for anyone's best interest in this family. I mean imagine one day Lilly, Sophie, or Caleb want to go to college and not here in Vancouver... she will lose it... she has to learn to let go just a little. That she can't control everything around her or one day she'll end up alone because by clinging on that hard she will end up pushing everyone away."

"It's not that easy, Ana. I can't ask her to go to therapy... she is terrified of that thanks to her sister. I know she is clinging onto Christian especially but he doesn't seem to mind."

"He does... believe me... but he loves the people closest to him to a fault and wouldn't do anything to hurt them. He loves Grace so much he is sacrificing Mia because of it and it's killing him on the inside. I can't just stand by and watch it happen because I love Christian just as you love your wife."

"We'll figure it out." He says but honestly I don't think we will. This has been going on for too long now.

In the evening Christian and I have some time alone and sit on the patio.

"Have you stayed in touch with them?"

"No, it was too painful for Elliot and Mia to live with the what ifs and I couldn't stop asking questions. We all lost touch. Today was the first time I saw Mia since I was fifteen."

"She'll get over it." He says and I decide to say nothing. I can see the pain in his eyes and don't want to add to it.

"There is a fair nearby, how about we take CJ there tomorrow... we can bring your siblings too."

"My mom wouldn't like it if we take the kids. She would worry one of them gets lost but we can take CJ."

"Ok, sounds good..." I say, but this entire my mom here my mom there is slowly but surely killing me. I want to shake him or yell at him to finally wake up and take control of his life again but I know it will only lead to a fight between us.

Siobhan thinks that I need to leave, that I will never be happy with Christian as long as he is basically kissing his mom's ass. I said nothing, which according to her is telling a lot. Fact is, I just don't want her to be right. I want her to be wrong because her being wrong means that Christian and I will make it as a couple.

"Stay with me tonight, Ana." Christian says and I look at him. So far, we haven't slept together mostly because every time we tried either CJ woke up from a nightmare or his mother came in to ask Christian to do something for her, which made me want to strangle her.

"Why? So we can do something like this?" I ask grinning and straddle him on his lounger and lean down to kiss him.

"Yes... or maybe something like this." He whispers against my lips, gets up with me on his hips and walks towards the bedroom.

"Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting you." I hear Grace's voice behind us and want to scream while Christian puts me to my feet.

"No, you didn't, Mom."

"Good, I was thinking it is such a lovely evening, why don't you join Jason and I for a glass of wine on the patio?" She asks.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired." I say hoping she'll take the hint and leaves.

"Oh..."

"I'll join you, mom... go to sleep, baby." Christian says and gives me a quick kiss to the cheek before he wraps one arm around his mom's shoulder and leaves with her, leaving me standing there like a complete idiot.

Turning around swiftly I march into the guestroom flop down on the bed and scream into my pillow. This is a nightmare, it's like this woman knows exactly when the worst time to come in here is and does just that.

But it's not just her I want to strangle, it's Christian too. He could have said no, could have told his mom that it's a bad timing but instead he went with her... again.

I'm just about to scream into my pillow again when my phone beeps with an incoming text and I smile when I see that it's from Elliot. We have been texting, talking on the phone quiet often lately and by now he is the only one who can cheer me up in the midst of the dilemma I have found myself in.

 _*Hey Ana banana, just checking in to see if your sanity is still intact.*_

 _*This crazy woman seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to sex... she just came in and ruined the mood again.*_

 _*Drive over to Bellevue and I help you with your... tension ;)*_

 _*Ha ha, not funny, El. Honestly, this was the fifth time she came in and stopped Christian and I from having sex.*_

 _*Well, her husband is in security... she probably has the place bugged.*_

 _*Haha, goodnight you weirdo.*_

With that I put my phone aside, change into my pj's and lay down. But the longer I'm lying in bed the more I think about what Elliot said in his last text. It's crazy... not even someone as controlling as Grace would bug her house or place hidden cameras... but what if she does.

Fifteen minutes later I cannot stay in bed any longer. So, I get up and walk around the apartment trying to find hidden cameras.

"Stop it, Ana... you are going insane." I mutter to myself after twenty minutes of looking around and decide to stop when my gaze lands on the picture frame in the bookshelf. I walk over to it, pick it up and sure enough there it is a hidden camera.

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me..._


	15. Chapter 14

For the next twenty minutes I pace the room trying to calm myself down and then finally Christian walks in.

"Hey, I thought you were tired." He says.

"I bet you fifty bucks that your mom will be here within the next two minutes." I say and with that I walk up to him wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, leaving no doubt what I want.

"I thought you were tired." He murmurs while kissing down my neck.

"I was trying to politely get rid of your mom." I mutter, grip the hem of his t-shirt and take it off.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." We both hear Grace and I roll my eyes.

"Do you need something, Mom?"

"I was looking for my phone, did I leave it here?"

"No, you didn't, Grace, but I have another little gadget of yours you can take with you." I tell her as calmly as possible, walk up to the picture frame take the camera and hand it to her.

"What's that?"

"That's a hidden camera your mom has placed in here so she knows when to come in here to ruin the mood... deal with her." I tell Christian and lean against the kitchen counter.

"Mom?" Christian says and looks at her.

"Darling, I have cameras in all of my children's rooms to make sure they are fine. And yes, Ana is right, I came in here to interrupt what was happening but I mean no harm... I just didn't find a bill of health when I went through Ana's belongings and you will not touch her or anyone for that matter without having seen a clean bill of health." Grace says and I'm so appalled and frankly horrified by what is coming out of her mouth that I just hope Christian will put her in her place.

And he does put something in his place but it's not his mom, but the darn camera.

"You are right, mom... we will get it done tomorrow." He says and hugs her before she leaves.

"I'll make an appointment for us tomorrow, no big deal." He says and he is smiling at me... smiling!

"Christian... I'm going to put this as nicely as I can... have you lost your fucking mind? What the hell is wrong with you... you are a grown up... fucking act like it for once! First of all, your mom had cameras in here, CAMERAS! And she went through my belongings!... that's a gross invasion of OUR privacy. And if you think that I will get an STD test done and show it to your mom to get HER permission for us to fuck then you are even crazier than she is. Deal with her or so help me I will take my son and get the hell out of here."

"Please, calm down, Ana... she is just looking out for me... but I'll talk to her. We can just use a condom to calm her down... now where were we." He smirks and I scream.

"If you think that there is anything happening tonight, you are dead wrong... besides, it wouldn't work anyway since your balls are so firmly tucked into your mom's purse... goodnight." I hiss at him, storm into the bedroom and lock the door.

I'm so upset I don't know what to do. My instincts are telling me to just give up, take CJ and leave but I know I will regret it if I do. So, instead I decide to call Elliot to have a distraction.

"Hey Ana, I thought you were going to bed."

"I wish... Elliot, I'm going insane here."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember your joke about his mom having cameras here... well, I was paranoid enough to look around to see if she really does and guess what I found?"

"No way... are you fucking kidding me, she has cameras in there?"

"Yes, but that's not even the best part of it."

"Let me guess, Christian exploded."

"No, he put it back in it's place and agreed with everything his mom said including that I should get an STD test done tomorrow so we can have sex." I get out and for almost a minute there is utter silence on the other end of the line.

"Ana, I know you love my brother, but you need to get the hell out of there. His mom has more than just one screw loose and you obviously can't rely on Christian to protect you from her craziness."

"I know... but I just can't... it's like she brainwashed him, El. I can't leave him here."

"And you think you can get him out of there?"

"No... I don't know what to do." I admit and as pathetic as I am I start to cry.

"Don't cry, Ana. It's alright. You know he is going to choose you if he has to make a choice." Elliot says and that only makes me cry harder.

"Do you want me to come to Vancouver and talk to him."

"He wouldn't even listen to you, Elliot... he is just so... I don't even know. I tried to talk to him about what happened with Elena but he is blocking me on every turn... he said I'm the one who is not letting him in... but really it's him."

"Look, I wish I had something else to tell you, but if things are really like you say, you need to get out before she sucks you and CJ in too. Christian is a grown up, he has to make his own mistakes. If he doesn't want to leave that's his choice but you don't have to stay in a situation that clearly makes you unhappy and frankly is toxic for everyone involved"

"I don't know... I need to sleep... I'm just so exhausted."

"Sleep then and call me whenever you need to talk... I'm just a phone call away, Ana banana."

"Thank you, Elliot. Bye." I hang up and curl up in bed where I eventually fall into deep dreamless sleep.

In the morning I have just started to make breakfast when Christian steps into the kitchen and ruffles CJ's hair.

"Hey buddy, why don't you play on the patio for a moment, I need to talk to mommy."

"OK." CJ says and runs outside.

"Still mad at me?" He asks with a smile and just like that I am mad.

"This is not funny, Christian. Don't you see how weird it is that your mother has a camera to spy on you? You are a grown up for heaven's sake can't you act like one?"

"Ana, my mom gets anxious easily, if this gives her peace of mind I'm fine with it."

"Ok... look, I'm going to be very honest now. I cannot live like this. So, if I decide to permanently live in Canada it won't be here. I have tried to get along with your mother but I can't live under the same roof as her. So, if we want to make things work the first step is to look for an apartment."

"Ana... I can't move out... my mom would be so upset, I can't do that to her. You'll get used to her, please, just give it some more time. My parents own a cabin an hour from here, we could go there today and stay overnight. My parents would be happy to watch CJ."

"Christian, if you think for just one second that I'm going to leave my son with your crazy ass mother then you are even more delusional than she is. She has already managed to turn you into her puppet but she is not going to do that to our son." I let him know because frankly at this point I'm ready to give up.

"Fine." He snaps and storms out of the apartment while I lean against the kitchen counter and shake my head sadly. This is just too much. I know deep down he knows I'm right, but he just cannot admit it. I can see it in his eyes, feel that he is not ok but he just doesn't want to let me in and that is what is so hard for me to handle. We could talk about everything but now I feel like I have to constantly think about what I'm saying just so I won't push him away from me and right now I know that I have failed miserably. But there is no way I will leave CJ with her. I don't think she would ever hurt him but I just don't trust her. She is such a good manipulator that I cannot take any chances with CJ.

"Mommy?"

"Hey CJ, breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

"Mommy, I want to go home." He says and I kneel in front of him so we are on eye level.

"Why?"

"I like Daddy but Grammy says Caleb and me cannot play in the trees and we can't run and she says we'll never leave... but I don't like it here." He says and I pull him into my arms.

"I know darling... I don't want to stay here either... can you give it just a little more time so I can convince your Daddy to leave with us?"

"Ok."

"Good, now can I have a kiss?" I ask grinning and point to my cheek, then to my other cheek and then I grab him and start to blow raspberries on his neck and then his belly until he is laughing his little head off.

I have just put his breakfast in front of him when Grace comes in.

"Ana, I just saw Christian, he is upset, he didn't even want to talk to me, what happened?"

"We had a disagreement." I say clipped.

"What about?"

"Look Grace, I'm so very sorry for everything you have been through but I cannot live here, so I told Christian that if he wants to be with me we need to look for our own place."

"You want to take him away from me?"

"No... he is your son and he always will be your son but children aren't meant to live with their parents for all of their life, Grace. Children need to create a life for themselves."

"Christian has a life..."

"Oh please, he started a company and has someone else run it for him... he is barely involved and is home basically 24/7. He has stopped living his life to be there for you. He has no friends, no hobbies, and a company he doesn't do anything for... all he does is be here because he feels that you need him to be here."

"That is not true... you just want to take him away from me, but he is my son and no one is ever going to take him away from me." Grace hisses at me and storms off.

I look after her and see Jason in the hallway through the door Grace has left open.

"I know you love her but you need to do something. What she does is not healthy, Jason. And it's not just Christian, she is holding back the girls and Caleb too. Caleb wants to play hockey but she won't let him... the girls have never been to a sleepover... if you let her continue this they'll either grow up to resent her or turn into grown-ups who are not capable of living on their own." I say desperate to somehow convince him that he, as her husband, has to take charge here and change things.

"Grace is upset, I should check on her." He says and in this moment I realize something. No one here is ever going to take charge and change things. They are all wrapped around Grace's finger so tightly they are no longer able to see reason and still, I can't go because I'm not willing to give up on Christian just yet.


	16. Chapter 15

Three days later Christian has convinced me to stay at the cabin with him and CJ for one day. It's actually a really nice cabin and we are currently on a blanket by a lake while CJ is playing near the water.

"My mom told me about his birth and that your pregnancy wasn't easy. Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't know... it's not a topic I like to talk about it and everything ended well, so I didn't want to upset you with it."

"Why did you have to stay at the hospital so often?"

"First my blood pressure was on a constant rollercoaster, then it turned out that CJ and I have a different blood type which led to more complications and once that was under control I started to have premature labor twice which thankfully both times could be stopped. But right now, I don't want to talk about myself... tell me more about what you have done... how was meeting your mom for the first time... just tell me more about the past six years." I ask and he surprises me when he actually starts to talk.

"I met my mom and dad when I was fifteen. Your dad helped me to meet them. I wanted to tell you so bad but they asked me not to because they were afraid if more people knew Elena and Carrick would find out. Meeting them was amazing, even though Jason is not my real dad, he treated me no different than his other kids. I wanted to live with them so bad but I didn't know how to do it. And then Elena she freaked me out so bad, knowing what she had done to me, how much I look like my biological dad and that she wanted him. It took me all that I had not to yell at her to take her filthy paws off me that I am not Lance." He says and looks over to CJ.

"How long did she do that to you?"

"It started when I was fourteen but back then I didn't realize what she was doing. I thought she just did it by accident or that puberty is making me imagine things. It wasn't until I was fifteen or maybe even sixteen that I couldn't find excuses for her touching me the way she did anymore. By then I already knew the truth about my parents so that helped with seeing things more clearly. Right before everything went down I would sleep in the treehouse because she would come into my room in the middle of the night but it all reached its peak when she came into the shower with me. At that point, I knew I had to get out. The only reason I asked Mia and Elliot if something like that had ever happened to them was because I would have taken them with me... but they both denied it... Elliot got fucking pissed because to him Elena was the best mom in the world. I wanted to tell you but then I couldn't. I was scared you wouldn't believe me either and if you did I couldn't ask you to run away with me."

"I would have believed you... because I know you would never lie to me."

"Back then everything was such a mess. That night at the lake... I knew I would be leaving one way or another but I couldn't leave without letting you know how I truly feel about you. I wanted to ask Ray to help me get out the next day. I don't remember getting hit that night. What I do remember is waking up in the trunk of a moving car. I was sure it was Elena who had kidnapped me and was about to bring me somewhere, where I wouldn't be able to escape her. I was terrified when the trunk opened and then I saw Ray and before I could even understand what was happening I was here. It was a weird feeling at first, I felt safe but also lost because you weren't there with me. My parents and siblings helped me a lot to distract me and I talked a lot to my mom, understood how much it means to her to finally have me in her life again. During college, I made some friends but they only distracted me from studying and so I dropped them."

"What about your company?" I ask and he looks sad for a moment.

"I always wanted to go into mergers and acquisitions. So, I decided to start my own company... but as it grew it just took too much of my time. So, I stepped back." He says.

"But you still love doing mergers and acquisitions."

"I do, but it's just not what I need to do right now."

"Was there another woman?" I ask. I know he said he never dated but that doesn't mean he hasn't slept with a girl... actually, I cannot picture him in college and not at least having a short fling with a girl.

"No, you are the only woman I ever wanted. I knew I would see you again one day, that made the wait easier... so... you told me you went on a few dates... did you have sex with any of those fuckers?" He asks and I snort.

"No, it never went that far, I didn't even kiss any of them. It just didn't feel right."

"I get what you mean... I guess we are simply meant to be." He says and pulls me into his lap.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but if we are where are going to live?" I ask and feel him tense.

"Please, can we not talk about this just for one day?"

"Ok... want to see something fun?" I ask jump up and take my dress off before I hurry over to the big tree by the lake, climb it and walk to the edge of one of the thick branches.

"Ana stop it, you are going to break your neck!" Christian calls out but I jump into the water and come up laughing.

"See, I can do it now." I call out and he gives me an exasperated look even though he is laughing. Because as children my Dad would take us to his parents who lived in Montesano. There was a huge lake with lots of trees but I was never brave enough to jump off the branches into the lake as he did.

"Me too, mommy." CJ calls out and like a little monkey he is up on the branch in no time and jumps so he comes up right next to me.

"You too, Daddy." He calls out in childish delight.

"Come on, Christian, it's fun."

"Fine..." He chuckles and soon we are all in the lake having a water war until CJ is exhausted and we head back to the blanket.

"Weren't you worried that he will hurt himself?" Christian after CJ has nodded off.

"No, he loves to climb trees and I don't want him to be scared of anything. The tree wasn't high, so if he would have fallen off the worst thing that could have happened would be a bruise or a few scratches and that is normal for kids. It's part of growing up and learning to judge the risk of the actions they take."

"So you are never scared?"

"Of course, I am... but parents who are too anxious make their children anxious. So, I take a deep breathe and let him try whatever it is he wants to try as long as it is within reason."

"Then I'll try to do the same... but just to be sure allowing him to drive my car as he has asked me to is not within reason, right?" He smirks and I laugh.

"No, that wouldn't be within reason especially since he is too short to even reach the pedals."

"Fair point, well made." He smirks and after we are back at the cabin we all make dinner together, eat and watch one of CJ's favorite cartoons before it's time for him to go to bed.

"That was quick." Christian says when CJ is fast asleep before his bedtime story is even finished.

"He was running around outside all day that certainly helped. Do you want a glass of wine?" I ask as we walk back into the living room.

"No... I want you." He says and pulls me into his arms. "You want this too, right?" He asks and traces my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yes." I answer with a smile and smirks.

"Then you won't be needing this." He says, reaches for the hem of my dress and takes it off, leaving me only in my panties.

"You are even more beautiful than before, your body has changed." He says just looking at me and I take his shirt off.

"So has yours." I whisper letting my fingers run over his six-pack. „I like this a lot."

"And I like this." He says and runs his hands down the curve of my hips and then all the way up to my breasts. „I really like these." He murmurs and leans down to suck one nipple into his mouth before he kisses a path up one breast and over to other to tease that nipple too.

Once both of my nipples are hard he kisses up my neck until our lips meet and my hands slide to his pants where I unbuckle his belt but he stops me, picks me up and starts walking towards the bedroom.

"No more fucking interruptions." He says with a grin when he locks the door and then places me in the middle of the bed.

I watch him as he undresses and already feel tingly all over my body just by looking at Christian naked and ready to make love to me.

Slowly he stalks back to the bed and crawls onto it and between my legs.

"I think you are a bit overdressed for the occasion, Miss Steele." He smirks against my lips and in one swift move my panties are gone and he is back on top of me, kissing down my belly and further down.

"Oh God..." I moan when his tongue circles my clit.

"You taste so fucking good, baby... I think I need to taste you some more." He says huskily and pushes his tongue into my entrance which makes me cry out and fist the sheets while he continues to push his tongue in and out of me a few more times before goes back to playing with my clit and I feel like my entire body is on fire.

"Fuck you are so wet... that's so fucking hot... I can't wait to be inside you." He murmurs against me.

"Neither can I." I moan and he chuckles and slowly moves up my body until we are touching from head to toe and he kisses me deeply while I feel his erection at my entrance. When he enters me he goes very slow savoring each second of it until he is so deep inside of me that I feel his balls against my bottom and the only way for me to describe the feeling of being one with him is the feeling of coming home after such a long time that you almost thought you'd never come home again.

For a moment neither of his is moving and Christian has his forehead pressed against mine. And then he slowly starts to move and wrap my arms and legs around him, match his rhythm with my own movement until it is him moaning how much he loves me that tips me over the edge and him right with me until we both lie there in a peaceful silence that is only disturbed by our heavy breathing as we both enjoy the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"Your phone has been ringing five times already, you should get this." Christian whispers to me.

"No, I'm too comfortable..." I sigh while I'm still resting on top of him.

"Come on, the sooner you answer the call the sooner we can start with round number two."

"Well, if you put it that way." I say and get up to find my phone which is on the chest of drawers in the hallway.

"It's my dad." I murmur and take the call. "Hi Dad."

"Ana, there was an accident."

"What... oh my god, are you alright... is it Mom? Aunt Rebecca?"

"No, no... we are all fine. It's Elena."

"What, I don't understand."

"The FBI has found out that she had a sexual relationship with a minor... one who looked a lot like Christian. They came to arrest her, she ran. When she tried to cross the street she didn't see the truck... she died on the spot."

"Oh my God... how are Elliot and Mia?"

"The kids are both here. Your mom and I will help them until they are better. It's been a lot for them."

"I know... I feel so bad for them... are they still up?"

"No, Mia is asleep and Elliot had a few too many drinks he passed out thirty minutes ago."

"I'll call them tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know."

I hang up and turn around to find Christian looking at me.

"What happened, are Elliot and Mia alright?"

"Yes... it's Elena, the FBI found out she was having an affair with a minor and came to arrest her. She tried to run and... and she ran in front of a truck."

"Is she...?"

"Yes, she is dead." I reply and watch his face as he takes the news in.

"Elliot and Mia know?"

"Yes, they are staying with my parents for a few days to deal with everything."

"Good... so, round number two?"

"Christian wait, shouldn't we talk about this?" I ask and stop him.

„No, there is nothing to say, Ana. She was a horrible woman who nearly ruined my mother's life, stole me from my mother and tried to fuck me while I was still thinking of her as my mother... believe me, I won't lose sleep over the fact that she is burning in hell now." He says and pulls me into his arms to kiss me... and just like that I lose all thoughts of Elena and can only think of Christian who owns me heart, body and soul...

 _ **Just a few little things, first, next chapter the shit is going to hit the fan big time, but don't worry, nothing is going to happen to CJ or Ana. And second I'm stuck with this story, currently I have all the chapters up to chapter 21 written and I know how to finish this story but there are two very different options. So, I have decided to update more frequently until we reach chapter 21 and then I leave it up to all of you which way this story is going to take... Oh, and a few of you mentioned that Ana is also obsessed with Christian, and yes, in a way she is because she is desperately clinging on to the ideal picture of the boy she once knew which she had created in her mind to somehow cope with his disappearance.**_


	17. Chapter 16

Three days later I'm alone at the Taylor mansion for the first time. Grace has taken the girls to an appointment with the dentist, Jason has taken Caleb with him to the office, and Christian who is at the office as well has taken CJ, who wanted to see his dad's company, with him.

I'm bored and frankly uncomfortable knowing that there are probably hidden cameras everywhere watching me. Which is also why Christian is a bit mad at me. We haven't had sex since we returned from his parent's cabin, but I just can't relax knowing that his mom is most likely watching us while we are being intimate.

Christ, at this point I'm so paranoid, I wear a bikini to take a shower. I just wish we could have stayed at the cabin. For the first time it was like I had my Christian back and not the version of him whenever his mother is close by. It's just so emotionally exhausting but I don't want to give up on him just yet, but I don't know how much longer I can fight.

I'm just about to change and go for a run when the doorbell rings and I hurry to open the door. When I do, I find a young woman, maybe my age or even a bit younger. Very beautiful, petite with honey blonde hair and big hazel eyes.

"Hi... um... are you the nanny or something?" She asks.

"No, I'm Ana Steele, Christian's girlfriend."

"His... oh wow, he hasn't told me. Sorry, I'm Erin, hasn't Christian told you about me?"

"No... umm... do you want to come in?" I ask her and when she nods I lead her into the kitchen and get something to drink for both of us.

"So, how do you know, Christian?" I ask.

"We met when he moved here. My mom and his mom are best friends. We hit it off right away..."

"Hit it off?" I murmur.

"Yes, we dated for almost five years."

"Five years?" I murmur shocked.

"Yes, he asked me on a date about three weeks after he moved here... he was my first everything you know... it was love at first sight for both of us. We even got engaged but decided to end our relationship and be just friends."

"Why?"

"It just didn't work for us anymore. It was a really hard decision but it had to be done. He doesn't know I'm back in Vancouver, I went do the US for my last year of college and only returned back home yesterday. Will he be home soon?"

"I don't know, he is at his office." I murmur... any second now I'm either going to scream or succumb to tears and I don't want to do any of that in front of this woman.

"Oh, well... I'll just stop by later. It was nice meeting you, maybe we can hang out some time soon." She says and I just nod blankly and watch her get up and leave the house.

He lied to me... he could have told me that there was someone else but he chose to lie and worst of all he was already dating her when he came to see me at the hospital... he just moved on and dated another girl for five years... proposed to her... I cannot take this.

Leaving the kitchen I walk into his apartment and start to rummage around in some of the drawers until I find a collage of framed pictures all showing them together, happy, smiling, in love and while he was here living his life and finding love my life was tortured by questions I had no answers to.

I'm done... I can't stay here a day longer and fight for someone who lied to me... most likely forgot about me... I just can't.

With that thought on my mind I pack CJ's first and then my belongings, carry everything to my car and put it into the trunk. For the next hour I just wait and then I see Christian's car come down the drive way. I wait for him to park and walk to his car opening the backdoor and unfasten CJ from his car seat.

"I want you to get in the other car, sweetheart." I whisper to him and wait until he is inside the rental car.

"What is he doing?" Christian asks and tries to kiss me but I step back.

"There are no cameras here and I just wanted to kiss you." He sighs.

"And I don't ever want to kiss you again..." I tell him desperately trying not to cry.

"What is wrong, Ana..."

"Everything, but I'm going to fix this now. I'm going home, Christian."

"What... no, baby, please... look I talk to my mom about the cameras..."

"You do that but it doesn't matter... do you know why I always loved you so much?"

"Why?"

"Because I knew without any doubt that you are the one person who would never lie to me... turns out I was wrong you are a liar."

"I have never lied to you, Ana."

"You have just now."

"I have never lied to you, Ana!" He insists.

"Erin stopped by today to surprise you... you remember her, the girl you've been in a relationship with for five years... the girl you asked to marry you... the girl you asked on a date just three weeks after you got here..."

"Shit... Ana, look it's not what you think... I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter... she never mattered to me."

"You asked her to marry you... how does that not matter?" I yell at him.

"Look her mom and my mom are best friends... my mom really likes Erin and when she said she would be happy if I would date her I just... fuck... it was never about love."

"Oh my god! Listen to yourself... I can't do this anymore... Jesus Christ, you are so far up your mom's ass I can't even see you anymore."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is... look at you... look at your life. You have become her puppet. You date who she wants you to date, you do what she wants you to do, and no matter how crazy she acts you defend her... you even gave up your career for her or do you really think I believe for one second that you just realized you like being home all the time."

"You make this sound so bad..."

"Because it is... just tell me one thing do you still want to be with me or was that a lie too?"

"No, I love you so much, Ana, I want to be with you, marry you, and have more children..." He says and even though I'm so hurt and upset with him, I decide to give him one last chance.

"Then come with me... I can't be here Christian, but you can come with me. You have to make a decision now, either you stay here with your mom or you come with me to be with CJ and I." I look at him, see the desperation in his eyes and then resolve.

"I can't do that, Ana. I can't move out and leave my mom." He says and with that I can no longer hold back my tears.

"Then you have to let me go because I can't stay here and watch this woman ruin your life. You can see CJ whenever you want, but I'm asking you not to contact me so I can finally move on with my life because I need someone who is willing to choose me. I can't keep fighting for you when you fight me at every turn. I'm so sorry... but I just can't. Goodbye." I sob, kiss his cheek and walk to my car.

Christian doesn't stop me, he just watches as I get into my car and drive away...

"Mommy where are we going?" CJ asks when we arrive at the airport and I try to think about where to go. We could go back to Boston, most of our belongings are still there but even though I love my friends and family there right now I need my parents and with Elena gone and Carrick in jail there is nothing stopping me from going home.

"How would you feel about living with gramps and grammy for a while, darling?"

"Yeah, can I go fishing with gramps?"

"Sure darling."

And so, I buy the tickets for the next flight to Seattle. When we finally arrive at my parent's house it's already after ten pm and CJ is sleeping in my arms as I ring the doorbell.

"Ana, darling... what happened?" My mom asks as she calls out for my Dad and ushers me inside.

"Can you please put CJ down in my old bedroom, mom?"

"Sure, are you alright, you look like you've cried."

"Later mom." I murmur because I feel fresh tears burn in my eyes. So my mom takes CJ from me while my dad leads me into the kitchen and starts to make tea, which is his answer to any sort of crisis.

"Did you know?" I ask.

"Know what, Annie?"

"That Christian was engaged."

"He was what?" My dad asks.

"He was engaged, he started to date a girl just three weeks after he left and they were together for five years, he even asked her to marry him."

"Ana, I had no idea. Jason and I didn't talk much about him, all I ever asked was if he was doing fine. Did you break up with him because of it?"

"Yes... no... Grace Taylor is insane! She controls and dictates her entire family and she even has cameras around the house to know what everyone is doing at any time. Christian has turned into her puppet, Dad... I gave him the option to leave with me... he chose her... he's not the boy I knew and I can't believe that I lost him again." I say and my dad pulls me into his arms where I can just hold onto him and cry.

After I managed to tell my mom what happened, I step outside to get some fresh air and start walking down the street. Suddenly, I know where I want to go. It's a place I never even wanted to see. I don't even know if it's still there but right now it feels fitting to visit the grave the Grey's set up for Christian, because the boy I knew is truly gone and the man he is now is merely a shadow of the person I knew.

Walking down the path that leads to the plot where all of the Grey family members that have passed are buried, I take a deep breath and then I see it. A simple grave stone with the name Christian Grey on it.

I sit down in front of it and just stare at it for a while until I hear a soft sniffle and look to my right where I see someone sitting in front of a grave close by. I get up and step closer until I realize it's Elliot.

"Elliot?"

"Ana... hey why are you here?" He asks and gets up not even trying to hide his tears and just seeing him cry starts my tears again.

"I tried so hard to bring the Christian we all knew back... but he is gone... all he cares about is his mom and she has turned him into a person I hardly recognize..." I sob and he pulls me into his arms. And so we stand there in the middle of a cemetery at night both crying him about losing the only mother he ever knew and me about the love of my life that I had lost and found only to lose him again...

 _ **Up next another time jump 5 years into the future...**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A little A/N before the chapter to clear the air. Some of you have been** **upset** **because they believe I have turned this into a cheating story, even though it's marked as no cheating. I kind of see why some people see it like that, however, to me it is not a cheating story. Christian and Ana were friends when they were teenagers and had sex. They were not in a relationship when he disappeared, therefore he couldn't cheat on her. Also, if he did cheat, so did Ana, because she admitted to him that she went on a few dates while Christian was missing, so to** **me** **, neither of them** **cheated** **because they had a friendship, not a relationship. What Christian is guilty of is being a liar, because when Ana asked him repeatedly if there had been someone else, he said no, knowing it was a blatant lie, because he had been dating Erin and even proposed to her.**_

 _ **Another thing is that some of you believe I have written myself into a corner or ruined the story, but I don't see it that way, because everything up to this time jump I had planned exactly as I have written it. I said it before and I will say it again, if you are not into soap operas** **then** **my stories are not your cup of tea, because that's the type of stories I like to write.**_

 _ **Now, to the issue I'm having with this story, as all of you know, I'm an HEA girl. Never saw the point of writing a story where Christian and Ana don't end up together and only did it twice as a** **one-shot** **because the nature of those one-shots didn't allow an HEA for them. So, when I started to write this story, I knew it would have an HEA and actually still thought so until I finished chapter 21 last week. Now, I'm kind of torn because the only way to get them there is not exactly something I want to write. That's why I'll give you daily updates**_ _ **until we reach chapter 21 and once we get there, you can let me know what you think. I know this will be disappointing to many of you and I sincerely apologize for that, but since this has never happened to me before I didn't even think about the fact that there might not be an HEA for them as a couple when I started to write this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E L James**_

* * *

 _ **Five years later - Ana**_

"CJ, hurry up, breakfast is ready." I call out for my son who as always is taking his sweet time to get ready. Normally, I don't care but today is going to be a hectic day at work and I want to be at the office early.

After staying with my parents for three months when I came back from Vancouver I managed to get a job at a small publishing house in Seattle and found a nice apartment for CJ and I close to the school I enrolled him in. At first, I worked at an assistant and became an editor after a year. Now, I'm senior editor of the fiction department and I truly love my job. It's what I always wanted to do and I'm very proud of how far I have come in the past five years.

"CJ hurry up!" I call out when he still isn't in the kitchen.

"Relax, babe, I'll get him." I hear the voice of my boyfriend and smile.

"Thanks, I'm just too anxious today." I mutter and he kisses me.

"It's alright, SIP needs you, so there is nothing for you to fear." Elliot says and I rest my head against his chest.

"Fingers crossed right?" I murmur, and he kisses me again before he walks out of the kitchen of our home.

If at any point in my life anyone would have told me that I would end up in a relationship with Elliot Grey I would have laughed. But it happened. At first, we were just friends, would meet for lunch or dinner, he would come over to see CJ and take us on trips until two years ago he asked me on a real date. I was hesitant at first but gave it a chance and somehow friendship turned into love for us. So, after a year of dating we moved in together last year and I'm happy that I have found a partner who doesn't just love me but my son as well.

CJ still sees Christian but I haven't seen him since the day I left Vancouver. Now, if he wants to see CJ, Christian calls my dad, and he gets back at me. I know that he comes to Seattle to see him most of the time but CJ also has been back in Vancouver a few times. Because I don't want CJ to be around Grace, my Dad always goes with him, when he visits Christian in Vancouver and also makes sure Grace isn't in Seattle, before Christian picks CJ up at my parent's place. I know CJ loves his dad, so I would never be against them seeing each other. Still, I'm thankful that Christian hasn't tried to contact me because I know I would have never been able to move on if he was still a constant in my life.

I still think about Christian and what could have been from time to time but it is no longer the sharp, all consuming, stinging pain that it once was but more of a dull ache that I have learned to live with over the years. I guess it's true when people say you'll never forget your first love, but I'm also very happy that my second love is someone I can always rely on.

"Morning mom, can I go to Matt's house after school, he has a new video game."

"Of course, I'll pick you up after dinner, but please don't make any weekend plans your gramps called me last night, your dad will come to Bellevue to spend the weekend with you." I let him know, and he gives me a big smile.

"Cool!"

"Come, eat up, buddy, your mommy needs to head out early." Elliot says and so after we all head breakfast I we head outside where my car and his truck are parked.

"Can you drive me, uncle Elliot? Please, the truck is so cool."

"Sure, hop in."

"Thank you, babe." I sigh and kiss him.

"Call me when you know what has happened." He says and kisses me before he gets into the truck too and I get in my car to drive to work.

SIP has been struggling for some time now because Jerry, the owner, was convinced that printed editions were the only way to go, no matter how everyone else has tried to convince him that e-books and audio books are the way to go.

He held onto that until the only option to safe SIP was to sell the company. Jerry had a hard time to find a buyer and already told us that if there wouldn't be a miracle SIP would be out of business by the end of the year because he just didn't have the money to make the changes that are necessary to safe the business.

Six weeks ago that miracle happened when he got an offer out of nowhere to buy the company. However, the new owner has asked for his identity to be kept between him and Jerry until the sale was finalized, and he could come in to introduce himself. Which is what is going to happen today.

I know there will be some changes and I hate the unknown, especially when said unknown could cost me my job.

Because I don't have to drive CJ to school I have enough time to get myself a huge vanilla latte and then head into the office where Claire at the front desk waves me to her.

"Hey, what's going on."

"The new owner arrived fifteen minutes ago and is up in Jerry's office. The guy is so hot, Ana... I swear to God, when he looked at me I blushed like a silly school girl... if he would make it a rule to fuck each member of the female staff I swear I would be first in line to get that D."

"Claire, stop it." I laugh.

"No, I'm serious, I thought your man is the hottest guy on earth but sweet Elliot just got kicked into the number two spot."

"Has the new owner said something... what is his name?"

"I don't know, he didn't talk to me just said hello as he walked in with Jerry."

"I swear, I'm about to crap my pants, if he shuts SIP down... I can't even think about it." I mutter and head to my office where I hang my coat on the rack in the corner and start to work. Fifteen minutes later Jerry has sent a memo to the entire staff to meet at the entrance hall at 10 am for a briefing by the new owner.

When it's finally time I take a deep breath and head out to the entrance hall, where I go to stand with Claire and my assistant Hannah.

"I'm telling you, the guy is so fucking hot, Hannah." I hear Claire say but suddenly I get the weirdest feeling. I feel the hair on the back of my neck rising and goosebumps spread all over my body and then I hear a voice I haven't heard in five years.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for gathering here. My name is Christian Taylor, and I am the new owner of SIP."

Slowly I turn around and there he is, Christian Taylor, even more handsome than he was before, dressed in a perfectly fitted three-piece suit, his hair still as unruly as always and a just the perfect amount of stubble showcasing his amazing, strong jawline.

"Are you alright, Ana... you look like you've seen a ghost." Claire whispers.

"Not now." I whisper back.

"As the CEO of my company, Taylor Industries, I usually acquire companies which are working in the technology area, so the publishing field is quite new to me but nonetheless interesting. To learn more about the day to day business of a publishing house and to come up with a plan to get SIP back on track, I will be staying in Seattle for the next eight weeks to work closely with all of you." He says and just at this moment our eyes meet and I suddenly find it very difficult to breathe... working closely with Christian... this is insane.

At this point, I stop listening, but the applause of everyone shows me that no one is going to lose his job if Christian can get SIP to run smoothly again. The second he dismisses us I run back into my office, close the door and take a deep breath. Seeing him after all this time was such a shock to my system I cannot focus on anything and as soon as it is appropriate I let Hannah know that I'm heading out for lunch, jump into my car and drive to the construction site where Elliot is currently working on building a new mall.

One of the guys who knows me says that Elliot is in his container office and hands me a hardhat before I basically run to the container section and knock before I enter.

"Hey babe... what happened... fuck, did the new owner let go off the entire staff?" He asks and gets up... but all I can think of is that I need something to forget and right now, there is just one thing I can think of, so I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply before I push him back into his chair and straddle him.

"Whoa, what is going on, Ana?"

"I need you inside me." I get out and free his dick from his pants hike my skirt up and push my panties aside, so I can take him in, in one swift move.

"Not that I'm complaining... but what is going on." He moans when I start to move.

"Make me forget." I gasp, and he grips my hips and slams me down on his dick over and over until we both climax and I sink against him and just hold on to him as if I was drowning.

"Christ, Ana. You are scaring me. What happened?"

"Christian bought SIP." I whisper, and he moves, so we are looking at each other.

"What did you just say?"

"The new owner... it's Christian. He bought SIP, and he plans to stay in Seattle for eight weeks to get more familiar with the publishing business and fix SIP."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No... I ran... it was just such a shock to see him there... I just don't understand... he always respected my wish to leave me alone... he must have known where I work."

"You won't know until you've talked to him."

"I should quit."

"No, you Ana Steele are not a quitter and you are not going to start with it now. If he is staying here for eight weeks, and he knew you work for SIP he will find a way to talk to you regardless."

"This is so fucked up." I mutter and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Yes please... I need to head back... sorry for jumping you like that."

"Babe, me and my dick are very happy right now... don't ever apologize for putting my most cherished body part to good use." He says grinning and that was exactly what I needed to make me laugh.

"Maybe you and your most cherished body part will get some more action later, but now I have to go." I say, kiss him and get up.

On my way back to the office I stop at a drive through to get a chicken sandwich and a salad, head back to my office where I quickly clean myself in the washroom and then head into my office where I nearly drop my food when I find Christian in my office chair.

"So, is my dear brother really such a good lay or am I mistaken and you just happen to look just fucked for no good reason." He says menacingly and I gasp.

"Excuse me?"

"I have seen you like that twice before, Ana... so, did he fuck you as good as I did?"

"You are disgusting and unless you want to discuss work please leave my office."

"Careful, Miss Steele, I'm your boss now."

"Then fire me." I say clipped.

"Oh, I don't think so... no, we will work together... very closely. For today however, you can go home. I don't like to have my employees reeking of sex and cum."

"You fuc..."

"Enough! I'm your boss and as such I can demand a bit more respect. Now, get your ass home and take a shower I can smell my brother's dick all over you... and that's the only thing disgusting here." He says and before I give into the urge to slap the shit out of him I turn around and storm out of the office. There is no way in hell that I will be able to work closely with Christian and keep my job if he is that hostile towards me on purpose.

I always knew that he would be angry or hurt if he ever found out who I am dating now, but he let me go. I gave him the chance to choose me, and he didn't, so he shouldn't be acting like this and just thinking of the weeks to come really makes me want to look for another job and do it quick...


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N: First of all, thanks for all the support you guys have given me in your reviews. About the HEA. I'm still very much torn, like some of you said in the reviews, the only way to get A &C back together is for Elliot to die and I just can't kill him off. So, right now, I'm 99% sure this story will end with Ana and Elliot as a couple and Christian finding his own kind of HEA as well._**

 ** _Another thing, I stopped replying to angry or rude guest reviews because honestly it's a waste of my time, there was one however I felt needed a reply and that was a review by a guest, calling me a liar because that person believes I have planned from the start for this story to not have Ana and Christian together in the end. First, if this had been planned, I would have put Elliot as main character in the description, so people would know what to expect, but in the beginning I had no plans at all for Elliot but then his role became bigger and more important with each chapter, while Ana's friends from Boston kind of disappeared, which also wasn't planned. Second, I know that many people only read HEA stories and I respect that, because I'm not just a writer, but also reader in this fandom, so I have my hard limits when it comes to certain topics too, which is why I would never say this story has a HEA when I already know that it won't have one in the way most people want it to be. So, don't just assume things when you don't know anything for sure..._**

 ** _And lastly, since this was a new experience for me as well, I have decided that from now on, I won't even mention if a story has a HEA, cheating or anything in it, unless I have all chapters written by the time I start to post. This way, I don't feel like letting anyone down if a story goes in a different direction than I expected it to. As for this story, I have just started to write chapter 22, but I'm not sure how many chapters are left to complete this story, though it won't be as long as I thought so maybe it will end around chapter 25 to 27._**

 ** _Christian - The day Ana left_**

Come with me, come with me... I want someone who chooses me... goodbye...

Ana's words repeat in my mind over and over. All I wanted was to choose her, leave with her and our son but I couldn't. I'm trapped in this hell just like my siblings and Jason are. The truth is I hate my life here, we all hate our life here and there is nothing we can do about it except to try to survive.

When I came here, I loved it, loved my new family but I quickly learned that something about my mother is very wrong. All those years in the shitty nuthouse the Grey's have put her in have basically screwed her up so bad that her condition gets worse every day. The first time I really got to feel it was when a week after I got here my mom found the letter I was trying to send to Ana.

She lost it got hysterical at the thought that by getting into touch with Ana I would lead Carrick and Elena right to our front door. When she locked herself into the bathroom with a knife threatening to kill herself I was so horrified that I just gave in and even went on a date with her daughter's best friend Erin just to make her happy.

Of course, then I heard of Ana's breakdown and ran to see her. When I came home I found out that she had tried to overdose on pills thinking that I ran from her and at that moment I knew I could never again do anything to upset her and just did everything she wanted me to do.

And now that has cost me the one person in my life I never wanted to lose. I didn't think life could get any worse... but it just did.

I just wish Jason would finally agree to have Grace admitted, but he is still hanging on to hope that Mom will come around... but I know it will only get worse from here...

 _ **Three years later**_

"Come on Sophie, we want to leave." I call out for my fifteen year old sister. She has been pouting for five days now because our mom has not allowed her to join the trip to New York with her class.

I get it though, Sophie isn't allowed to do anything, just like the rest of us. It's like a fucking prison in here and every time one of us speaks up or disagrees my mom is quick to pull the suicide card. I have talked to Jason so much about finally getting her help that at this point we are barely talking at all if Mom isn't around he might have given up on living a normal life but I haven't.

"Sophie, come on." I say and knock again at her door, but she isn't replying, so I get in and see the note on the bed right away.

 _I can't live like this anymore. Don't look for me, I'm not coming back home._

I sigh and walk downstairs into Jason's study. "Jason we have a huge fucking problem."

"What is it... is it Grace?"

"No, it's Sophie, she had enough and ran, here." I tell him and show him the note.

"Fuck... we need to find her."

"No, you know what I'm done. If you don't have Grace admitted then I will. She ruined my life, Caleb gets teased and laughed at because his mother forbids everything, Lilly is barely talking anymore and now Sophie ran away... when is it finally enough?" I yell at him, and he looks older and tired when he stands up.

"You are right, it's for her own good." He says and I could cry I'm so happy. I don't want anything bad to happen to my mother, but she needs help and no one here is trained to actually give her the kind of help she needs...

 _ **Two months before Christian and Ana meet again**_

"Do you want some more popcorn, CJ?" I ask my son as I get up to get another soda.

"No, I'm good." He says.

My mother is doing a lot better these days, still, due to Doctor's orders I no longer live with them. Now, I spend half of the time in Vancouver to be close to my siblings and the other half at my place in Seattle which I have bought last year after I decided to have US offices for Taylor Industries.

My first instinct after my mother had been admitted was to call Ana, but I haven't. I didn't have anything to offer to her, and I was also trying to find my sister who we finally found six months later staying with some fucked up guy she met in Toronto. She is back home now and my mother is finally letting them all live.

So, I have put all my time and effort into building my company into an even bigger success than Ros has already made it. With our combined efforts and some rather risky moves we have managed to turn Taylor Industries into a billion dollar company.

Now, all that's missing from my life is Ana. I have stayed away for long enough. Tried not even to talk or think about her because it is just too painful to know that she believes I didn't want her enough to choose her.

So, for the first time I'm doing something that feels really shady and that is to question my son about his mother.

"How is your mom doing, CJ?"

"Good... she's probably doing grown up stuff with uncle Elliot while I'm not home." He says and I frown.

"Uncle Elliot?"

"Yeah, mommy says he is your brother like Caleb."

"He sure is." I murmur. I haven't seen Mia and Elliot since I told them they are no longer my siblings... I just felt too ashamed to approach them after treating them so poorly.

"Does your mom see Elliot a lot?" I ask, and he laughs.

"What's so funny, buddy?"

"Your question."

"Why?"

"Well, mommy and I live with uncle Elliot." He says and I frown.

"You live with him, since when?"

"For a year now."

"Ok... what do you mean by grown up stuff, CJ?"

"You know, in the bedroom when they make funny noises... I hear them sometimes." He shrugs and I still cannot believe what I am hearing.

"They share a bedroom?"

"Uh-huh... didn't you know that mommy and uncle Elliot are a couple, Dad?" He asks and I cannot believe this is happening.

"No... when did they start to date?"

"I dunno... they started kissing about a year before we moved in together. Can I have ice cream, Dad?"

"Sure... just get yourself some from the freezer." I tell him and in the evening when he is asleep I drive to the address of Ana that I have. It's a nice house with an interesting design, so I'm sure Elliot has build it himself... but I just don't want to believe that it is true. So, I keep watching the house until eventually a car pulls up in the driveway and I see Ana get out of the passenger seat while Elliot gets out of the driver's seat, walks around to her and pulls her into his arms. When they kiss I have to look away.

This is a nightmare but I refuse to give up. Ana is mine and I will find a way to get her back. I just have to find a way to get close to her without her being able to avoid her. After all in love and war everything is allowed... and seeing them together was nothing short of a war declaration in my eyes...

 _ **Present time**_

I watch Ana storm out of her office and slam my head onto the desk. Perfect, I finally manage to see Ana after all this time and I just had to lose my fucking temper and offend her.

But I just couldn't help it. Seeing that look on her face, the sparkle in her eyes, the glow of her skin and knowing that it was my brother out of all people who put that look on her face just made me lose it.

If she quits now I have to find another way to get close to her and win her back, because I refuse to use my son to do so.

Deciding to wait until tomorrow to figure out a way to talk to Ana without losing my shit again I immerse myself into work and finally call it a day at 5:30 pm. When I walk to my car I stop suddenly when I find Elliot leaning against it.

"Nice car, bro. Did you trade it in for your good manners?" He asks obviously pissed, so I know Ana has shared our little interaction with him.

"What do you want, Elliot?"

"Stop hurting her."

"How I treat my employees is only my business."

"Not if that employee happens to be my girlfriend." He says and that pisses me off too.

"Tell me, for how long did you want to fuck her?"

"I never planed to fall in love with her, Christian. It just happened and I would have never acted on it... didn't actually for almost three years but then something changed and I knew I could try."

"What changed?"

"Ana stopped waiting for you. Did you know that, that is what she did for three fucking years after you chose your mom over her? She blew off every guy who wanted to date her. Ignored anyone telling her it was time to move on until eventually she just had to realize you wouldn't come back. Do you know how often I went to see her on the days you spend with CJ, and she always looked so damn hopeful that this would be the day you'd finally ignore her request and came to see her but you didn't until even a girl as stubborn and in love with you as Ana just had no fucking hope left."

"And that's when you pounced on her?" I ask for now ignoring what else he has said.

"Yes, I saw a chance to be a with a great woman who I happen to love but here is the thing, brother... I know I'm not her first choice nor will I ever be. I knew even before I asked her to go on a date with me that the day you come back to Seattle to be with her is the day I have to let her go."

"So, you are breaking up with her?"

"Absolutely not... the thing is I am aware of that, Ana isn't and since you just treated her like a fucking asshole and she has no desire to be anywhere near you, I won't give up on her just yet."

"So, you can fuck her some more."

"I love Ana, you asshole... but we both know that's a concept you can hardly understand. Just know that I won't stand by and watch you hurt her again. The next time she comes home upset and you are to blame for it, I am going to kick your ass." He says and that puts a smirk on my face.

"What makes you think you can win now when you couldn't even do it when we were kids."

"Simple, back then you were my brother and I would have never hurt you, that was just brotherly banter... but you don't have the brotherly bonus anymore since you made it very clear that you don't want to be my brother anymore. You might still see yourself as the victim in all of this but maybe for once think of that fact that you weren't the only one who got hurt through their actions... Mia and I didn't just lose the only parents we ever knew and loved... we lost our brother... who not just was the glue that kept our group of friends together but also the heart of the family..." He says and walks away before I even get the chance to say anything in return...


	20. Chapter 19

_**Just a quick note, I've changed the genre, characters and pairings in the description to match the new outcome. Also please don't fight in the review section. I know how it feels to be a reader and passionate about a story only to have it take a nosedive or take a turn I don't like, but at the end of the day it's just fiction and no one was truly harmed... or as I like to say, if you get a book from the store or library you wouldn't cuss out the author at a book signing or smack the librarian with it when you have to return the book ;) So, no matter if you are team Christian or team Elliot just keep in mind to be nice to each other, because I rarely delete any reviews but had to delete about a douzen today...**_

* * *

When I get into the office the next morning I walk straight into my office and cringe when I see Christian leaning casually against my desk.

"Here to sniff me?" I ask and continue to take my coat off and put it on the hanger in the corner. Without even glancing at him again I put my purse on the desk, start a cup of coffee in my coffee maker and open a window.

"You know, the more you ignore me the closer I get." I hear him right behind me and stiffen as he places both hands on my hips to pull me against him.

"I will sue you for sexual harassment at the workplace if you don't take your hands off me right now." I get out between gritted teeth.

"I came back because of you, Ana." He whispers into my ear and I manage to get away from him and put the desk between us.

"You had your first chance when I was fifteen... your second when I was twenty-one. Now, I'm twenty-six and it's too late Christian. I love Elliot, you once told me you only see me when you think about your future and for a long time it was the same for me. Now, it's not. Now, I see Elliot, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, have children with him... and not you. So, if you only came here because of me you'll end up bitterly disappointed." I say stone faced.

"No, you are just hurt... but I'll get through that."

"You can't... because I'm no longer hurt, I'm over you, Christian. You had so much time to come back but it's too late now."

"I wanted to come back to you, Ana... but when I finally could I had nothing to offer to you, I needed to make something out of myself first... and I did... I can lay the world at your feet now." He says and I laugh bitterly.

"And that's where you went so wrong. I never wanted anything other than you. I don't need or want nice things, all I wanted was to be with you. So, I hope your fancy career keeps you warm at night, laughs with you... holds you when you are sad and is everything you ever wanted out of life. Because that's all I ever wanted and I found it in Elliot. Now, unless you want to discuss work please leave my office, so I can do my work." I say and after staring at me for the longest time he nods, turns around and leaves my office while I slump into my office chair and grip the armrests with all of my strength to stop myself from running after him, apologize... do anything just to make that hurt look leave his face.

"Ana, are you alright?" I hear Hannah's voice and look up.

"Yes, of course."

"Are you sure, you look pale and Mr. Taylor seems in a horrible mood."

"We just had an argument... it's nothing, Hannah."

"He is not going to fire you, is he?" She asks worried.

"No, Christian... he is CJ's dad, and we haven't seen each other in five years... it's complicated. But don't worry, I don't think he is going to fire anyone."

"That's CJ's dad? Christ, Ana... where do you find all these hot guys, I mean Elliot and now Mr. Taylor... that's insane." She says and I roll my eyes.

"It's a really long story, Hannah and I'm not in the mood to tell it now. I need to get my notes for the editors meeting done. Is Christian attending it?"

"Yes."

"OK, I need to work." I mutter and for the next two hours I do not allow myself to think of Christian, so I get a good deal of work done and head into the meeting.

When the meeting is over I'm sure I have a hole in the back of my head from Christian's stare that I could feel on me the entire time. So, I'm glad when it's done.

"A word, Miss Steele." Christian says just as I'm about to leave, and so I have no choice but to leave while my colleagues leave the meeting room.

"So, what is your opinion on the lack of success SIP has." He says surprising me and he smiles when notices it.

"I am here to make this company a success, Ana, so give me your opinion." He says and I relax and sit down again.

"The main problem is that Jerry didn't go with the time. Many of the successful authors we had left because the felt misrepresented due to the lack of the use of modern ways to publish. Jerry believes that a book should only come in one form, which is the physical form."

"And you don't agree with that?"

"My opinion is yes, a good book should always come as a printed edition. Business wise, it's very different. Many people prefer e-books because they can just read them on a devise of their choosing, others enjoy the audio format, so they can listen to books while they are in the car, out for a run or just while doing their daily chores at home, in addition audio books allow people who are suffering from an impaired vision to enjoy books. So, only selling printed editions is just not the right way to go business wise. Everyone here has told Jerry this, but by the time he was willing to make the changes SIP was already so deep in trouble that he couldn't afford any changes."

"I see, what would it take to get there?"

"The first step would be to have meetings with different companies that produce audio books, see where the demand is with the books we have recently published and of course get new authors to sign with SIP. As for the e-books, that would need its own division within SIP."

"Is there anyone here at SIP who would be able to build and manage a strong e-book division?" He asks and I think about for a moment.

"Rachel would be a good. She is young, driven and has already worked in the e-book division of a different publisher."

"Rachel DeLuca?"

"Yes."

"Good, I would like to discuss some more topics with you. How about we meet for dinner tonight?" He asks and I stiffen.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea and I already have plans for dinner."

"What kind of plans?"

"Mia and her fiancé, Andrew, as well as Kate are coming over for dinner."

"Where is CJ?"

"Right now at school, later he will be staying with my parents."

"Does he know Mia?" Christian asks and I get up and walk to the door before I answer.

"Mia is his aunt, of course he knows her." I say and watch as he closes his eyes.

"Why do you still insist that they are my siblings? It's been almost twelve years now."

"Because it doesn't matter if you are related by blood. You want to know what makes the three of you siblings? Well, here it goes... you and Elliot camping in Mia bedroom for weeks when she had nightmares makes you siblings, Elliot beating up the stupid playground bully who picked on you makes you siblings, you lying to your parents when Elliot put a dent in Carrick's car makes you siblings... there are so many times that you have proven to be real siblings and that is something that doesn't go away. So, you can tell yourself for as long as you want that Elliot and Mia are not your siblings, but we both know that it's nothing but a lie."

"So you think if I was to approach Mia she would listen to me?" He asks almost scared and I frown.

"You miss them, do you?"

"Possibly." He says and I sigh.

"Wait here." I tell him leave the meeting room and take my phone out to call Elliot.

"Hi babe, do I have to kick his ass?"

"No, look, I know this is all kinds of weird, but would you mind if he would join us for dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"He all but admitted that he wants to talk to Mia and I don't trust him enough to just tell him where she lives or give him her number, so I thought if we are there too we can make sure he doesn't hurt her again... he doesn't know... you know."

"Of course he doesn't... well, I actually don't want him anywhere near her but you are right, if it has to happen then it's best if we are around, so yeah, invite him."

"OK, well... there goes our relaxed evening..."

"Still planning on having a hot night." Elliot replies teasingly and I smile.

"I will hold you to it... I have to go."

"Me too. Love you, babe."

"I love you too, Elliot." I reply hang up and turn around to go back into the meeting room but instead find Christian leaning in the open door frame.

"No private phone calls during work, Miss Steele." He says coldly.

"I know that, but I had to talk to Elliot... anyway, if you want to talk to Mia feel free to stop by at my place tonight. You can join us for dinner."

"You are inviting me to have dinner with you?"

"And my boyfriend, who happens to be your brother, as well as your sister and her fiancé and Kate. Do you know where I live?"

"Yes, Elliot's house."

"Actually it's my house."

"What?"

"Elliot build it for me, I hired him to build my home before we even started to date. It just took so long because I kept changing my mind about the design."

"I see... when does dinner start?"

"Around seven... Christian I wasn't going to bring this up, but if you are not interested in being a brother for Mia, please just stay away."

"Why?"

"After you rejected her, Elena died and Carrick went to jail... it was just too much for Mia, she tried to take her own life..."

"What, why didn't you call me... anyone?"

"Christian, you made it clear that you have no interest in her when she came to Canada and begged to be allowed to just see you once. At the time I just needed to focus on what would help Mia not things that would upset her. She is better now, meeting Andrew helped a lot, having Naylah even more."

"Nylah?"

"Mia and Andrew have a two year old daughter... here." I say and show him a picture on my phone.

"I had no idea." He murmurs and I want to feel bad for him but I can't. He made the choice to have no contact with his siblings, so he might as well live with the consequences.

"I have to go back to work, stop by if you want to see Mia." I mutter and return to my office where I sit down and take a deep breath before I call Mia because I can't just have Christian show up without her knowing.

"Hi Ana, please don't tell me you want to cancel dinner tonight, I was so looking forward to a night around adults."

"No, we are still on... it's just... Christian is in town, he bought SIP, and he might stop by for dinner tonight."

"He... why?"

"He was asking about you and well, I thought it would be best if you meet him while you are not alone since right now I don't trust him very much." I explain to her and for a moment Mia is silent.

"Has he changed a lot?"

"Well, he is grown up now... that's all I can really say at this point. If you don't want to see him I can tell him not to come."

"No, I want to see him."

"OK, then I'll see you tonight."

"OK, bye Ana."

"Bye, Mia." I hang up and sit back in my desk chair. Tonight was supposed to be a quiet night with friends and now it seems like an impending disaster about to happen. Still, I would be happy for Mia if Christian actually wants to reconnect with her. As for Elliot and Christian, I know me being with Elliot is going to make it harder for them to reconnect, but we are all adults now, so maybe there is hope for them as well. At the very least, I hope Christian will be able to act civil around Elliot because if he doesn't I will have to ask him to leave...


	21. Chapter 20

_**Just to answer one question that I have seen a lot in the reviews, no, Christian is not going to end up with with Kate...**_

"I hope this doesn't turn into a disaster." I mutter while I'm in the kitchen with Elliot cutting some veggies for dinner.

"Worst case scenario, he acts like an ass and I will kick his ass." Elliot shrugs and I frown.

"Don't you want to be back in touch with him, El?"

"No, the day I had to sit in a hospital waiting room, waiting to here if my sister was still alive or not was the day I gave up on him. He knew how sensitive Mia is, all he had to do was say, Mia right now I don't have space for you in my life and I'm sorry about that but you'll always be my sister, and she would have understood, but he had to treat her like dirt and on top of everything we already had to go through. Not saying he didn't have to go through hell and back, but still, he handled this all wrong. He made the choice we are not his siblings and by now I can live with it." He says but I can tell he is not completely over it.

"It's OK to still love him, you know?"

"Maybe... do you?"

"What?"

"Still love him?" He asks and that question startles me for a moment.

"He was my best friend for many years, and he is the father of my son. As such, he will always be special to me, but you are the only person I am in love with." I finally reply and kiss him.

"I always thought the day he returns is the day I have to let you go." He says quietly.

"Why? I'm not in love with him Elliot and I wouldn't have started dating you if it wasn't for the fact that I felt ready to open my heart to someone else. Everything else would have been so unfair..."

"OK, I get it, I guess it's just that even I always saw you growing old with him and I don't ever want to stay in your way, you are not just the woman I'm in love with, you are also my best friend, Ana."

"I know... please don't worry about our relationship Elliot. I love you and I'm so very happy with you... there is nothing that can change that." I reassure him, and so we finish preparing the food and then wait for our guests to arrive. Mia, Andrew and Kate arrive right on time, but Christian doesn't and finally at 7:30 pm we decide not to wait any longer and start with dinner. But just as we have started to put everything on the table the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Elliot says, and we all just look at each other not sure what to make out of this situation until Elliot returns with Christian, who is now dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt with the first couple of buttons casually undone. He looks amazing, but he is also radiating tension.

"Well, will you look at that... you are sitting opposite me... damn you got hot, Christian." Kate whistles and that effectively breaks the tension and has Mia and I giggle, while Elliot and Andrew roll their eyes and Christian snorts.

"It's good to see you too, Kate... how is your brother doing?"

"Ethan is doing great, he just finished his master degree in psychology and will be working in England for a year." Kate tells him.

"Good for him... so... Mia do you have a moment?" He asks and Mia gets up.

"We wait until you guys are ready." I let them know and watch as Mia walks out on the patio with Christian.

 _ **Mia**_

I can't believe this is happening. Why now? I am happy again, I have an amazing fiancé, the most beautiful little girl in the world and a loving extended family in Elliot, Ana and little CJ. I'm in a good place in my life and I'm scared that Christian is just using me to get closer to Ana. After all, she has always been more important than anyone else to him... or at least until his real mother brainwashed him into being her puppet. Now, I don't know what to think. I just know that I can't allow myself to have hope until I'm 100 percent sure that Christian is being honest with me. I just can't go back to that dark place I was in five years ago when I tried to take my own life... I have too much to live for.

"Are you cold?" Christian asks and I shake my head.

"You look good, so... the tall guy is your boyfriend?"

"His name is Andrew Reynolds, he is my fiancé."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He is an architect, he works with Elliot. We met when I went to visit Elliot at one of his construction sides. I forget to put a hard head on and someone dropped a toolbox from the roof. Drew jumped forward and pulled me out of the way... we went on a date the next day and have been together ever since."

"Ana told me you have a daughter." Christian says and it's obvious to me that he is way out of his element and doesn't know how to handle this situation.

"Yes, Nylah she turned two just last week, here." I say and show him pictures of my little girl on my phone.

"Wow, she looks a lot like you, just with blonde curls."

"I know, she gets that from Drew's side of the family, they are all blonde."

"I see... so you have a good life now?"

"It took me a long time to get there... what about you?"

"Working on getting there... Mia I never meant to hurt you, I was just so trapped with my Mom and trying not to upset her..."

"But it was OK to upset me when all I wanted was to see you and make sure you are fine? To see that my brother is alive after I had to believe I would never get to see you again... would it have been that hard to simply tell me that you are fine but can't handle having two families right now?" I ask and he stares blankly at me.

"I couldn't... not while my mom was listening and then I thought it would be best for you to just move on with your life."

"Move on with my life? My life was a complete mess... I mean, I was twenty-one my father in jail, my mother dead and you just rejected me... Elliot was trying so hard to be there for me to make everything better, but he was also heartbroken over everything that happened and had his company to think about... I didn't need to move on with my life, I needed my big brother... my best friend... to just hug me and tell me everything would be fine, that I'm strong enough to get through this... and I know you've been through so much yourself... but I would have never abandoned you when you really needed me... I still wouldn't because blood or not, you are my brother and I love you." I sob.

"Mia I... I'm so sorry... I just... I couldn't allow myself to think about what my actions would do to anyone else or else I wouldn't have been able to live in that situation... is it true that you tried to take your own life?"

"Yes... I was just... I can't even explain it, I felt like I can never be happy again... that I couldn't life any longer in this hell and it seemed like my only way out. Elliot found me... he, Ana and her parents helped me to get through this... as well as therapy and then I met Drew and I finally had something to look forward too again..."

"I'm so very sorry, Mia..."

"It's OK... look, we all have to do things to survive... and sometimes we have to make tough decisions... but now I have one question. Are you just here to get my forgiveness or do you want to be my brother again?"

"Actually, both... I've missed you a lot." He says and it makes me smile.

"I was always here waiting... but I'm also no longer the girl you once knew, so how about we take this slow. We could meet for lunch next week, see if we can fix our relationship and if things go well you meet Nylah. I just need to be sure you'll be there permanently before I introduce you to her as her uncle."

"Yes, sure we can do that." He says smiling and I smile back, but then sigh.

"Christian... Ana is really happy and Elliot loves her a lot. I know it's not my place to say, but maybe it's time for you to let her go... not see her as the love of your life, but your best friend who happens to be the mom of your son." I get out and I can tell he is not happy about this.

"Look... I can't do that. Ana is it for me. I know I ruined everything and Ana might never forgive me, but I have to try."

"What about Elliot?"

"He said he loves her enough to let her go if that is what she wants... I know the situation is fucked up... I just don't understand how Ana could ever think it was OK to date Elliot out of all people." He says frowning.

"He was always there for her, ever since she came back he was nothing but supportive without asking for anything... they were friends for a long time and eventually they fell in love. You can't control love it just happens and I assure you Ana didn't jump into this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After her first date with Elliot she came to me, and we had a long talk. She was so torn because he is your brother, and she knew that if you ever came back it would put all of you in a very awkward position. She was also worried how CJ would react to it and that it would be all sorts of weird for him if Ana had kids with Elliot." I say and he cringes.

"Are they... trying?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but they do want to have kids eventually."

"Fuck... I really don't know what to do, I expected Ana would be still single when I'm back."

"Now isn't that very selfish and frankly arrogant of you?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Geez, Christian, Ana is a gorgeous woman, she bright, beautiful, kind and has so much love to give... why wouldn't someone fall in love with her? You can't seriously expect for her to remain alone until it suits you to come back and re-claim her... she is not your property. Also, I can't imagine you being celibate for the past five years."

"Well, no... but I never fell in love with someone else, I just fuc... umm..."

"Fucked... I'm a big girl now and I know how men are." I laugh and bless him, he actually blushes a bit.

"Did Ana..."

"No, she is not that kind of girl and you know it. She certainly wasn't lacking offers but for the longest time she wouldn't date because she felt like she was truly free. She was waiting for you but after years had passed by she had to start over."

"She asked me not to contact her and set her free."

"Oh Christian... if a girl tells you to do that it means she wants you to fight for her and prove to her that you do love her... she was asking you to not let go but to fight and hold on to her." I sigh and he cusses.

"Fuck me, why are women so darn complicated, had she told me to fight for her I would have done just that."

"So, you would have left Canada to come here?"

"Well, no, I couldn't at the time..."

"See, then it wasn't the right time... maybe it isn't the right time now either... or maybe you have to accept that the right moment has passed by now. Whatever it is, just try not to hurt her and Elliot in the process... and keep in mind that whatever happens is not just going to have an impact on the three of you, but also on your son." I say and Kate pokes her head outside.

"Starving here... are you guys fine?"

"Sure, come, we can talk more over lunch next week." I say and we head inside.

 _ **Christian**_

Watching Ana and Elliot during dinner makes me want to smash something or punch someone... preferably my brother who just can't keep his fucking hands off her. To be honest, neither can Ana and I know she doesn't do it on purpose or to prove a point with me. It is just her way of showing affection to hug and kiss him or hold his hand whenever he is within reach.

As I watch them the bitter thought crosses me that this could have been me. I could be the man in Ana's live if it wasn't for my mother. I can't hate Grace for being mentally sick and in need of her. But I can certainly blame Jason and myself for enabling her to continue with her controlling and frankly crazy behavior.

At first, I wasn't old enough to do something about it and by the time I was, I was so caught up in the situation I just couldn't do what was right anymore.

And now it has most likely cost me my chance to be with Ana. Because seeing them together, for the first time I'm having second thoughts if I should really try to break them up to be with her. In addition, I would be devastated if I was to realize that I can't do that and that it was my own fault that I will never be with Ana.

I listen to Mia going on and on about how she wants another baby right after the wedding and already think about a polite way to leave early when Drew looks at Ana.

"What about you guys, don't you want a sibling for CJ and a little play buddy for Nylah?" He asks and much to my surprise Elliot glares at him, while Ana looks stone faced at him for a moment and then excuses herself but I swear there have been tears in her eyes.

"What was that all about?" I ask looking at Elliot, and he takes a deep breath.

"Let her tell you... she is probably in her study, up the stairs and then door at the end of the halfway to your left." Elliot says and I get up not sure what is going on or why he wouldn't just tell me but suddenly I get a really bad feeling about this...


	22. Chapter 21

I don't know why I always react like this... it's a valid question but still, I know this pain will never go away completely.

"Ana?" I tense when I hear Christian behind me and wipe the tears from my face.

"Now is not a good time to fight, Christian."

"I'm not here to fight... I'm just curious why you reacted like that. You said yourself that you want more kids with Elliot." He says even though the last bit of his sentence sounded as though he had swallowed something nasty tasting.

"I do... but it's not that easy."

"Why, you got pregnant the first time we had sex." He says and I smile.

"I did... just like I did the second time we had sex." I finally admit and it is like a weight that after all these years has been lifted off my shoulders.

"What do you mean... I don't understand."

"When I left Canada, I was pregnant again, Christian. I didn't know it at the time..."

"What happened?" He asks and sits down next to me where I close my eyes and remember one of the most painful moments of my life.

 _ **\- Flashback 5 years earlier -**_

 _I have been back in Bellevue for a month now and I feel horrible. I knew a broken heart hurts, but not that it can make a person physically sick. To_ me _it does just that. I can barely keep any food down, look horrible and feel even worse. I'm also exhausted to the point where I want to just stay in bed all day. Of course, I can't do that and try to act normal around CJ, but really, I feel like absolute shit._

 _Thankfully, today my dad has taken CJ on a fishing trip, so I don't have to get up._

 _"Ana darling, I've made you some herbal tea and oatmeal. Do you want to try to eat at least a little bit?" I hear my mom ask and look up at her while still being curled up around my pillow._

 _"No, I can't eat right now."_

 _"Alright, I got you something else too... here." She says and hands me a pregnancy test kit. Taking it I want to argue that I can't be pregnant but think better of it. I feel the same I felt when I was pregnant with CJ and didn't realize it because I was so messed up due to Christian's disappearance._

 _Could it be? I mean I'm a couple of days late, but then again I'm always late when I'm stressed so this is nothing new. Plus, we have used protection this time... I want to say there is no way I can be pregnant but the more I think about it the more obvious the symptoms are to me._

 _"Oh my god, Mom... do you think I'm pregnant?"_

 _"Well, it wouldn't surprise me, but we won't know until you've done the test." My mom says gently, so I get up and make my way to the bathroom with her._

 _Since I never had to do a test before, I always thought these things needed a few minutes to show a clear result, but as soon as I'm off the toilet and have washed my hands I can already see the result. Two pink lines meaning I am pregnant again._

 _"Honey you are having a baby!" My mom says cheerfully and I burst into tears and not happy ones._

 _"Ana, what is wrong?"_

 _"What is wrong? Mom! This is a disaster. I mean, Christian is in Canada, and he already picked his mother over CJ and_ I _... he lied to me... he is not going to be around to help me. I mean what am I going to do now, I'm fresh out of college I'll never find a job pregnant... no, now I'm right back where I started... pregnant, on my own, only now I have CJ who needs me too. I don't get it, Mom... we used protection... „_

 _"Ana, darling you need to calm down, and you are not alone you have me and your dad is going to be there for you as well. You are a bright young woman and you will find a job. And Christian, he will come around. Just call him and I promise you, he will be here to help you."_

 _"_ No _he won't, Mom. I asked him to be with me... even after I found out that he basically forgot all about me the second he arrived in Canada, and he chose to stay. He didn't want to be with me or CJ... he chose her and I'm not going to use my unborn child to force him to be with me. I'm worth more than that and so is my child!" I snap and leave the bathroom._

 _"Ana, he has a right to know."_

 _"I know, Mom and I will tell him. Just not today. I need some time to think this through, so I will call him after I've seen a doctor to have the pregnancy confirmed."_

 _"I can make you an appointment with my doctor if you like, she is very nice."_

 _"That would be great, Mom. But please, next week. I just need a few days to myself and it's so early she might not even be able to see the baby on the ultrasound if I go in now."_

 _"I'll call her office now for an appointment next week, but please darling, try to eat at least a bit, it's not just you anymore, you know?"_

 _"I_ know. _" I whisper and watch my mom leave before I curl up around my pillow and sob my heart out._

 _It's not that I don't want more children, I always dreamed of having at least four kids but the timing is absolutely wrong and now I'm going to be a single mom of two kids which will make it even harder to find a job. I could take my professor up on his offer and go back to Boston... but I would have to tell him that I'm pregnant and with_ that _I'm sure my chance of getting the job will be gone. And then there is Christian, I know I have to tell him but I know it won't make him choose us... it will only show me more how much he has been brainwashed by his mother to become his puppet._

 _More so, I'm not sure I want to be with him anymore, not if he isn't realizing what he wants on his own. And what kind of future would we even have... it would probably end in a tug of war between Grace and myself because I cannot and will not allow her to drag my children into the toxic situation she has created for her family._

 _No, I need to do this myself. I have no idea how, but I know I can do it. Millions of women can do it without having supporting parents and financial security as I do. And CJ will have a sibling close in age to grow up with._

 _Five days later I had my doctors appointment. So far, only my parents know and I have planned on staying in Seattle to raise my children here, close to my family. All that is left to do now is to tell Christian which is what I want to do tomorrow. With CJ, I want to wait until I start showing, so it will be easier for him to understand that his little brother or sister is growing in my belly._

 _Still, the thought of soon having two children without Christian by my side is scaring me. Inside, I'm still holding on to hope that he will come around and just show up here in Bellevue, but I know he won't. He made his choice and I have to learn how to live with it._

 _After CJ went to bed my parents are watching him for me, so I can meet with Elliot. Mia is staying with a friend and Elliot and I just like to go for walks and talk though I haven't told him either._

 _"Penny for your thoughts?" He says when_ walk _to a nearby ice cream parlor._

 _"I'm pregnant." I blurt out and he stops and looks at me._

 _"Christian's baby?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Wow, congratulations... does he know?"_

 _"No, I'm going to call him tomorrow."_

 _"Do you think he'll come around and finally leave his_ bat shit _crazy mother?" He asks and I smile sadly._

 _"No, I wasn't enough and CJ wasn't enough for him to leave either... the baby changes nothing for him, it just means that I'm going to be a single mom of two."_

 _"You know, I'll always be just a phone call away, Ana banana... if my brother doesn't man up then I'm here to make sure your kids get all the male attention they'll ever need."_

 _"That's sweet of you, Elliot, but you have Mia, your girlfriend, your company and the trial against Carrick..."_

 _"I know, well make that ex-girlfriend, Sam and I just didn't work out, she always wanted to come first and right now I can't give her that... but I want to be a part of CJ's life and the baby's life as well. So, whatever you or your kids need, just call me and I'll be there." He says and I hug him._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Later that night, long after I had gone to bed I wake up with horrible pains in my lower belly and the feel of wetness on my sheets. At first, I try to get up but when I can't I call out for my parents who come running into my bedroom and turn the light on._

 _"Annie, what is wrong, talk to me." My Dad says while my mom steps closer with a look of dread on her face and pulls the duvet away revealing the puddle of blood I am lying in._

 _"Ray, call an ambulance, now." She says urgently and ignoring the blood pulls me into her arms where I start to sob._

 _And from there it is all kind of a blur, the EMT's, me being rushed to the hospital and the old doctor telling me that I just miscarried and need to stay overnight due to the blood loss._

 _It's already morning but I haven't slept at all and all I truly want is Christian... even after everything that has happened, so I take my phone from the nightstand and dial his number... however it isn't him who picks up the phone. It's his mom._

 _"Listen to me, you little bitch you made my son unhappy and took my grandson away from me, don't you ever call him again!" She hisses into the phone and hangs up._

 _For a second I'm shocked and don't know what to do and then I remember what Elliot told me last night, so I dial his number._

 _"Hey Ana banana, I'm on my way to a building site, but if you want to I can stop by at your place first and take you and the little guy out for breakfast." He says cheerfully and I start to cry._

 _"Ana, what is wrong?"_

 _"I... I... lost the baby."_

 _"I'm on my way, are you at the hospital?"_

 _"Yes." I get out and not even fifteen minutes later he is there and never leaves my side for weeks until_ eventually _I find my smile again..._

 _ **\- End of Flashback -**_

"I'm so sorry, Ana."

"Don't, please. I don't want your pity... it happened a long time ago."

"Do you want more kids?"

"When Elliot and I moved in here last year, we decided to have a baby... we tried for ten months and it didn't happen. Two months ago we decided to take a break from trying... so yes, I do want more children."

"You really want to have kids with Elliot?" He asks looking crestfallen.

"Of course, we love each other, have a good relationship, and we want CJ to have siblings."

"Well, shouldn't I be the dad then?" He snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Any kids that you or I are going to have will be a sibling for CJ. It doesn't mean you and I have to have a child."

"I guess then I'm too late, right? You've replaced me with my brother."

"Christian, I didn't replace you, I gave you a choice and you decided to chose your mom..."

"It wasn't a fucking choice, Ana. I couldn't leave her, she was very sick and I know we have handled the situation all wrong but I can't change what happened."

"I know, but what you can do is to live with the choices you have made. You can't just show up after five years and expect me to end a relationship I am happy in to be with someone I hardly know anymore."

"You know me better than anyone..."

"Please don't say that, we were children Christian back when I knew you and even then you kept things from me."

"That is not true."

"But it is, you never told me what Elena was doing to you or that you had been in contact with your mom... but that's not the point... the point is that I am happy, and I am asking you to leave me alone and not ruin this for me." I say, and he starts to pace and runs his hands through his hair.

"I wouldn't even be able to ruin this for you if there wasn't a part of you that's still in love with me... which means there is a way for me to win you back." He says and I sigh.

"You are the father of my son and as such I will always love you, I will also always love the boy you once were but I'm no longer in love with you. I'm in love with Elliot and the sooner you accept that the better for all of us. I moved on, Christian and now it's your turn to do the same." I tell him and turn around to walk out of the room, but he stops me by grabbing my arm.

"No, you are mine." He hisses at me and much to my shock tries to kiss me.

"Stop it... let go of me..." I try to get out of his grip, but he isn't having it until I have no choice but to slap him, which shocks him enough to let go of me.

"Leave my house, now!" I yell at him and that has Elliot rushing into the room.

"What is going on, Ana?"

"Christian just wanted to leave, right Christian?" I ask, and he has the nerve to smirk at me.

"Actually, no and after you've slapped me I think you really owe me the kiss I wanted to have a few seconds ago."

"What the fuck? What is wrong with you? I'll give you five seconds to leave or I'll drag your ass out here myself." Elliot hisses and I can see the vein on his forehead pop out and tick, a clear sign that he is about to get into a fight.

"Oh come on, you know she truly wants to be with me and I know it too, the sooner she figures it out the better for everyone." Christian says arrogance personified and I have to use all my strength to hold Elliot back.

"Great so now you've turned from a complete momma's boy into an arrogant prick... believe me that's nothing I find attractive either at this point the only thing you have going for you are your good looks and even those can't hide the fact that you are an asshole on a good day, just leave you've already managed to ruin this evening, so I'd say you got what you wanted." I hiss at him and finally he turns around and leaves.

"Come, let's sit down for a moment... I'm sorry, inviting him was a horrible idea." I murmur and curl up on Elliot's lap when he sits down.

"Ana, I need to know one thing... do you want to be with him?"

"What? No! I love you... is that what you think? That I will go back to him?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." He murmurs and I want to shake him, but instead cup his face in my hands and look into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Elliot Grey... yes, there was a time in my life where all I wanted was to be with Christian but that's not what I want now. He kept secrets, lied and didn't put me and his son first when he should have done so. Just because he has decided that now he wants me back doesn't mean he can have me. And he can't because I made my choice two years ago when I fell in love with you and decided to spend the rest of my life with you. So, you better stop thinking that I will leave you for him because it is not going to happen. What Christian and I had was a childhood love, what you and I have is the real deal, got it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, babe... it's just even I always pictured you being with him and him being back just made me feel insecure... it's stupid, can you forgive me?" He says and I kiss him.

"But only this once... you don't have to doubt me, Elliot. You are not a second choice for me, you are my forever, it's that simple."

"I love you so much, Ana... the thought of losing you scares me."

"You are not going to lose me. I'm right here and I always will be." I say and it's true, when I was fifteen I thought Christian was my forever, when I was twenty-one I was obsessed with getting what we had back only to lose him again and realize that the perfect image of Christian I had created was never real and now at twenty-six I know what true love and a real relationship should be like and in Elliot I have found everything I have ever wanted. He is my best friend, my lover, my partner and above all he is my forever...


	23. Chapter 22

_**Just a few little things. First, some think that it is time to end this story, I have one more chapter ready and at least two to five chapters more to write, so it's not quite over yet. Second, yes, right now Christian seems like the villain, but he really isn't. He is acting out because he feels betrayed, next chapter Ana and Christian are going to have a serious talk which will help clear the air and pave the way for him to find his HEA as well...**_

Thankfully, there was the weekend between the disaster dinner and my next workday, but I can honestly say the thought of quitting sounds more and more appalling to me. It's not like Elliot and I need the second income. He makes ridiculous amounts of money with his construction business and I still have a lot of the money my parents have given me. It just feels like letting everyone at work down if I leave now. We all have fought so hard to keep SIP alive and quitting is something that is just not in me.

When I arrive at work I have a quick chat with Claire because we still need to figure out where to go for our girls weekend next months. Twice a year, Mia, Kate, Claire, Hannah, Siobhan, and I all meet for a girls weekend somewhere, where we can lie by the pool or on the beach all day, have cocktails, go shopping and maybe a little clubbing. We've already been to Cabo, Vegas, Cancun, Miami and some other places in the US. So, now we are thinking about going to Malibu, but couldn't find the right hotel yet. If we can't find one we all like, we've decided to go to Cabo again, which we could all agree on.

As I open the door to my office I stop and glare at Christian, who is again sitting behind my desk.

"Is this still my office?"

"Why yes, it is, Miss Steele."

"Great, then please vacate my chair and have the decency to not just barge in here."

"My company my rules."

"Really, because I can't even imagine the amount of lawsuits you have to go through with that kind of behavior." I huff and take my coat off.

"Nice dress." He smirks and I feel my temper rising.

"Why are you in my office, Christian?"

"Maybe I want to try my luck again, wouldn't slap your boss right?" He says and I feel my anger rising as he gets up and comes closer.

"Do not touch me." I warn him and when he does I had enough and step out of reach, to get my coat and purse.

"What are you doing."

"I quit, I have had it with you. You have created a work environment here that makes it impossible for me to resume working here. Your behavior as my boss is deeply disturbing and the only reason I am not going to sue you for sexual harassment is because our son looks up to you and I don't want him to realize that the father he loves is nothing but a sad, pathetic asshole. Have a good day, Sir." I hiss at him and run from the office get into my car and start to drive while calling Elliot over the hands free.

"Hey babe."

"I quit, I can't work with him, he is disgusting, Elliot." I get out in a rush.

"Whoa, calm down, Ana. Tell me what happened?"

"He was in my office when I arrived and made some remarks about starting where he left off when he tried to kiss me and that I couldn't slap him there because he is my boss. I just couldn't take it anymore, how am I supposed to do my work with a boss who is acting like a pervert the entire time."

"I'll fucking kill him."

"No, don't... it's over, I quit."

"And you think that is enough for him to quit too?"

"I don't know, but we have to think of CJ too... if he finds out you beat his dad he is going to be so upset."

"I know... doesn't mean Christian doesn't deserve a good beating though. Look, I have a delivery coming in, in about ten minutes that I need to check, after that I can take the rest of the day off. How about, I come home we talk and have lunch at the nice little Vietnamese place around the corner."

"Sounds like a great plan. I need a shower, I feel dirty..."

"Have you thought about consulting a lawyer?"

"And sue the father of my son. I can't... he isn't a sexual predator, just a guy who thinks that by him just giving me a second of his precious time I have to worship at his feet. It's disgusting and wrong, but I just want him to go away quietly." I sigh knowing that this wish might not be granted.

"I know babe, we'll talk when I'm home."

"OK, see you there."

At home, I take a long hot shower, change into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some flats before I decide to have a little snack, so I grab some things from the fridge and drop everything when I realize that I just dipped raspberries into garlic mayo and actually enjoyed it. There have been only two times in my life where I ate the most horrifying food combinations and...

I stop my train of thought because I know it can't be. I started birth control again nine weeks ago and had my period just two weeks ago... it's impossible. Still, now that my mind has gone there I can't go back and so, I walk upstairs into the master bathroom and find the box with the pregnancy test kits I still have from when Elliot and I were trying to have a baby. After peeing on the stick I put it on the counter by the sink and wash my hands.

"You are going crazy, Ana... you can't be pregnant." I murmur to myself and stare at the countdown I have set on my phone until finally the time is up and I grab the test and turn it around with shaking hands. And there it is, one word... pregnant.

In this moment all I want is to tell Elliot, so I decide to pick him up at work, but I have just opened the door when Christian gets out of his car.

"I don't have time."

"Well tough, we need to talk."

"Christian, I can't right now."

"Why, what is so important?" He demands to know but there is no world in which I will tell him that I'm pregnant before I tell Elliot.

"I have something important to talk to Elliot about."

"Too bad, he can wait, I won't accept your resignation at SIP." He says and I sigh.

"Look, I won't come back to SIP. If you want me to send in my six weeks notice, fine I'll do that, I have enough vacation days and extra hours so that I won't have to return to work either way. I know the timing is bad, but you've made it impossible to work with you. Don't you see that you can't just buy a company to interfere with the life of someone you haven't given a fuck about in at least ten years."

"You have always been the most important person in my life, Ana." He says and I stare at him because looking at him he really seems to believe what he is saying.

"That is just not true. You waited five years to come back and even before you could have found a way to let me know that you are OK. I don't know why you are back now or if you are really arrogant enough to think that I would put my life on hold until you decide that the right time has come but I have moved on. I'm happy, in love and in a really good place in my life right now. So, I'm asking you to move on too." I damn near beg, but he gets that stubborn look he used to have as a kid on his face and I know he is not going to give up.

"No, we belong together, Ana. I couldn't come with you years ago. My mom, she had all of us under the constant threat of killing herself if we wouldn't do what she wanted..."

"Oh my God, then why did no one get help for her. Don't you see that she was manipulating all of you and you enabled her to continue with her behavior."

"Yes, but at first I wasn't old enough to do anything about it and then... I don't know I had just given up." He says and runs both hands through his hair.

"I gave you an out when I asked you to choose me. You made the decision to stay in that toxic environment. Your mother would have never taken her own life because in doing so she would have had to give up all the control she had over everyone in that house, and she would have never done so. I'm so very sorry that you had to go through all this horrible events in your teenage years but you are a grown up now and you can't tell me that you still love me because you don't even know me."

"That is not true."

"OK, then tell me, what is my favorite book, what TV show do I like to binge, what is my favorite vacation spot, whom did I vote for in the last election... can you answer any of those questions?" I say and watch as he stares blankly at me.

"I do know you, Ana... please, those are just little things I can find out quickly. What's important is that I know you still love me. You are just upset with me and I get it, but we can get past that." He says and comes alarmingly close to me. I try to step back but soon I'm trapped between him and my car.

"Christian, please don't do this. I don't want you. I'm sorry, but that is the truth... no don't..." I try to push at him as he kisses me, do anything to get away, but he is not letting go off me and just when I'm about to knee him in the balls to free myself of him he is literally ripped away from me and I spot him on his ass on the ground. For a second I'm so confused I don't even realize that Elliot has arrived, and he looks angrier than I have ever seen him before in my life.

"Leave. my. girlfriend. alone!" He hisses out through gritted teeth while positioning himself in front of me.

"Your girlfriend... that's laughable, the only reason you ever had a chance with her is because I wasn't available... you will always be the second best to her..."

"Elliot don't he isn't worth it." I try to stop him, but my man has officially lost it and soon both brothers are on the ground trying to literally kill themselves with their bare hands and no matter how much I'm shouting at them to stop it they won't listen.

Because I know there is nothing I can do physically I grab my phone with shaking hands and dial my Dad, since my parents live only two blocks from here.

"Hi Annie..."

"Dad, are you home?"

"Yes, what's with the noise..."

"Come here, Elliot and Christian are fighting you have to stop them, I'm scared they'll kill each other, Dad." I sob and hear him open a door.

"On my way." He says and hangs up. Less than two minutes later I see my Dad running towards the driveway and when he spots them he grabs Elliot and shoves him back to get between them.

"Enough, both of you!" He shouts and I run over to Elliot who is bleeding from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow.

"Are you OK, do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine, babe... sorry that I've scared you." He says and holds still for me to have a good look at his face, while I still hear my Dad behind us trying to calm down Christian.

"Annie watch it!" I hear my Dad call out to me and Elliot is trying to get me out of the way when suddenly someone just pushes me aside and I end up on the ground with Elliot and Christian going at it again.

"ENOUGH!" My Dad yells so loud I flinch and this time he literally grabs Christian and throws him into the direction of his car.

"I mean it, boy... you need to get your shit together. Leave my daughter and her family alone!" he yells while Elliot kneels by my side.

"Are you OK?"

"I... I'm not sure... the baby." I murmur and suddenly all three men are staring at me.

"What did you just say?"

"I caught myself eating something really strange this morning and I didn't think it was possible, but I still took a test. I'm pregnant, Elliot. We are having a baby." I get out, and he hugs me and lifts me into his arms.

"Pregnant... you can't be pregnant, Ana... not with his child... you are mine." Christian shouts and in this moment he just looks scary.

"Get her inside, Elliot, I'll take care of Christian." My Dad says and before I know it, I'm in Elliot's arms, and he is caring me inside.

"Do you need to lie down, do you want me to call a doctor..."

"Elliot, I'm fine, please, let me have a look at you, you are still bleeding." I say but he just smiles at me.

"Are we really going to have a baby?"

"Yes, well, the test was positive, so I have to get the pregnancy confirmed by my doctor, but the test I used is 99 percent accurate."

"Do one more?" He asks me and I smile.

"OK, but while we are waiting you let me check on your face, you might need stitches on your brow."

"You just got yourself a deal, babe." He says, and so we head into the master bathroom, where I pee on a second pregnancy test and then proceed to check on Elliot's face.

"Your nose isn't broken... and the cut doesn't seem to need stitches... don't ever scare me like that again, please Elliot."

"Babe, I can promise you just about anything but I can't promise you that." He says.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to promise you something I'm not sure I can keep. Christian had it coming... and not just since he decided to just barge back into our lives but ever since you've found him, and he acted like an asshole. But today, seeing him holding you and trying to force himself on you while you are clear as day are struggling against him... I would beat the hell out of anyone who dares to touch you within a heartbeat. Like it or not, I'm a guy and I would make a lousy boyfriend if I wouldn't protect my girl no matter what."

"I guess I understand where you are coming from, but I don't have to like it when I have to see you like that..."

"On that we can agree, I'm sorry if I have scared you... is it ready?" He asks with a boyish grin and I nod.

"Wait... eww, I peed on that don't touch it."

"It's pee... no biggie." He chuckles turns the test around and lifts me up again.

"Pinch me, babe... damn, I'm going to be a dad!" Elliot shouts out laughing and I kiss him.

"OK... what do you need, babe?"

"I'm good, you need to rest... you look like hell."

"Lay down with me?"

"Yes... but can we keep this to ourselves for a while... just until I have been to a doctor and passed the first trimester."

"Sure, though I'm pretty sure your dad and Christian heard it too."

"I know, I'll talk to my dad and Christian... well, I don't think he is going to send us a gift basket any time soon. And right now, I just want him to stay the hell away." I say and rest my cheek against his chest. This is supposed to be a happy time, but right now I'm terrified that I might miscarry again and that Christian is going to unleash hell on us because now he knows that there is no way for him to win me back.


	24. Chapter 23

Peace, quiet and the smell of freshly made waffles in the air... the perfect morning. I think to myself when I put a plate of waffles on the table next to the rest of the breakfast I have just made for Elliot, CJ and I. For the last two weeks everything has been perfect. My doctor has confirmed that I am pregnant and today I'm exactly eleven weeks along and everything is looking great. Elliot is so excited, I had to stop him from building the nursery already. It's just too soon and I'm still a bit anxious that something is going to happen, though the closer I get to the second trimester the better I feel.

As for Christian, I haven't heard a word from him since the day he and Elliot came to blows in our driveway. Sadly, so has Mia. She had hoped that he truly wanted to be her brother again, but for the past two weeks he has ignored her calls and texts, so Andrew has put his foot down and told her not to try again and focus on the people who love her and are there for her instead of a brother who has let her down once again.

When I hear the doorbell CJ shouts from upstairs that he is going to get it, so I get the orange juice from the fridge.

"Mom, it's for you." CJ calls out, so I hurry to the front door and find a guy in a suit.

"Anastasia Steele?" He asks.

"Yes."

"You've been served, please sign here." He says and startled I sign the paper and take the envelope.

I open it, look over the paperwork and close my eyes, feeling a fit of rage coming.

"CJ, go and start breakfast, I'll be right with you, darling." I say calmly, force myself to smile and kiss the top of his head before hurrying up the stairs and into my bedroom where Elliot is just getting dressed.

"Is the gun still in the safe?" I ask and he looks at me startled.

"Of course it is, why?"

"Because I'm going to kill your brother, chop him into tiny pieces and feet him to pigs so none of him is ever going to be found." I fume.

"What happened, was that him at the door?"

"No, that was someone from court, who served me with the paperwork that states that Christian is suing me for sole custody of CJ. If he thinks for one fucking second that he can take my child away from me..."

"Ana, babe, I need you to calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!" I shout and Elliot quickly sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"Look at me, he is doing this to upset you and get back at you because he hasn't gotten things his way. We'll get a lawyer and have them deal with this fucked up shit. There is no way he is going to get sole custody of CJ. He wasn't there for the first five years of his life, didn't choose his son when he had the chance and for the past five years has seen him once a month or less. He doesn't even have a stable home because he works half the time in Vancouver and half the time here in Seattle. Don't worry about this."

"I can't not worry... if Christian gets sole custody I have no way of making sure that Grace has no way to get close to CJ, and she is crazy... I mean, I can't even say it's a mental health issues, that bitch is just down right insane."

"I know, believe me, I know, but he is not going to get custody over CJ. We won't let that happen. Look, I'm going to call work now and tell them to handle things for me today. Then we find a lawyer and make sure this shit gets nipped in the butt before it even comes to a hearing." He says and I just lean against him and sigh.

"This is so fucked up, I thought he had just given up... instead the bastard was plotting to hit me where he knows it really hurts. It's like when we were kids. Remember the one time Mia accidentally ripped his signed movie poster, and he beheaded all of her dolls and filled the heads with mayo and jam to get back at her." I mutter and Elliot actually smirks which has me raising a brow at him.

"Sorry... yeah, I remember... shit back then I thought it was hilarious."

"I'm sorry, I can't see the funny side of anything when my son is concerned."

"I know, babe, but he won't get sole custody. And if he wants to fight dirty, well, remember you were under the age of consent when you conceived CJ."

"Yeah, but Christian was just 16 too."

"Doesn't matter, not sure you can sue, but that could work in your favor if push comes to shove." He says.

"This is just so messed up. Using our son to get back at me is such a low blow." I mutter and after CJ is in school we manage to get an appointment with one of the best family lawyers in Seattle. After the meeting I am a bit more hopeful that we can shut this down quickly but I'm also not happy with what he has advised me, which is not to allow CJ to see his Dad until either there is a hearing or he takes back his lawsuit against me.

"Are you alright, babe?"

"No, I'm not, I hate this, El. I really fucking hate this. I can't let CJ suffer because Christian and I can't get along. Look, I need to talk to him. I know where he lives, maybe I should just stop by, I just texted Claire, and she said he hasn't been in the office today."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ana."

"Maybe... I don't know, I just need to get this over with. Please, let us go there and give me twenty minutes to talk to him. He is not going to hurt me."

"Fine, but the second he acts weird or gets mad you'll get the hell out of there." Elliot says clearly not happy about this, but I just need to talk to him.

Twenty minutes later, I am at Escala and after talking to the guy at the front desk and him calling the penthouse I was sent to the elevator that is now taking me up to the top floor. When I step out there is a blonde woman in her late thirties smiling at me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Steele. I am Mrs. Lloyd, Mr. Taylor's housekeeper, please follow me, Mr. Taylor will be right with you." She says and leads me into the great room, where she offers me something to drink and then leaves.

Finally, after five minutes Christian shows up, dressed only in gym shorts which are almost indecently low on his hips.

"Sorry, Ana, I was just working out."

"Really, usually people sweat when they workout, but you look as fresh as a daisy... so, good for you." I say not impressed at all, and he actually blushes a little.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh please, don't act stupid, you know why I am here."

"Well, you are going to play family with Elliot, so you won't need my son anymore."

"Need him? What is wrong with you, CJ is a person, not an old sweater that gets replaced by a new one." I yell at him, being pregnant already has my hormones turn me into a snappy bitch if something pisses me off, but this situation has me in full on bangee mode.

"Fact is, once you had your child you won't have the time to take proper care of my son, so I'm taking over."

"Bullshit, that would imply every child that was born first gets neglected once it gets siblings."

"You can say what you want, but I will get sole custody of my son and move to Vancouver with him."

"We'll see about that, oh, and just so you know, my lawyer has advised me not to let you see our son until the custody has been decided on by the court. I came here to find a solution we can both live with..."

"You want a solution, here is the only solution that is going to fix this for me, you get rid of the baby you are carrying, leave Elliot and come back to me, so we can be together, raise our son and be a family, just like we were supposed to be." He says and I gasp.

"You are a horrible person. How could a boy who was so lovable turn into such a disgusting human being as a grown up..."

"How, you want to know how? Maybe having an adoptive mom who stole me and wanted to fuck me, getting almost murdered and having to live with a mentally ill birth mom just turned me into this. All I ever wanted was you Ana... you have always been my end goal. You being with someone else just isn't right, you were supposed to wait for me!"

"You had years to give me even the tiniest hint that you still want me, but you didn't and let's be honest, you bought SIP and came back now just because you found out I'm with Elliot, otherwise you still wouldn't have come out of your hiding hole. But that's not how things go. You can't expect someone to put their entire life on hold to wait until you decide the right time has come."

"I was trying to be someone for you!"

"Well, isn't it ironic then that the only time I truly loved you was when you were nothing but an ordinary boy... don't you see that we are not kids anymore and whatever we had is long gone? Do you think by using our son to punish me I will magically fall in love with you again? All you have done since you are back is making me hate you and I don't want that. I want us to be friends, so we can co-parent our son because that is what he deserves. He deserves to have parents who are able to be in the same room without getting into a yelling match, parents who can attend school plays and graduation ceremonies together. This isn't about us anymore, Christian, it's about our son and right now he is going to be the loser in this situation. I'm sorry, I don't share the feelings you have for me anymore... I'm sorry out of all people it was your brother I fell in love with, but I can't change how I feel and who I love. Please... please can't you see that what you are doing is wrong." I beg him to see reason and he sits down.

"I can't just give up on you, Ana."

"Why? Don't you want to be happy, Christian. After everything, you've been through you deserve to be happy too. I found my happiness and you can do the same."

"The thought of being with you in the end was what got me through all of the shit in my life. You've always been like a ray of sunshine in my darkness."

"Christian, is it possible that along the way I have become more of ideal fantasy for you. I mean, you had so much time to come back to me but you never did."

"I just wasn't ready."

"Ready to be with me?"

"Maybe... it just never felt right. First there was my mom, then I had to find my sister who ran away and then... I was free for the first time in my life. I could finally get involved with my company, travel, meet people... I just wanted to live for a bit."

"And that's OK, you had every right to live your life because already so much time had been stolen from you. Did you think I wouldn't let you live your life?"

"No, I just..." He says and shakes his head as if he doesn't want to say what is really on his mind.

"You can say it, Christian, I won't judge you." I say gently and sit down next to him, looking at him and after a while he looks into my eyes.

"I didn't want to date you when we were teens because I felt like you and I were made for more, to be our forever. You just always seemed so perfect. You were always on my side, always listened to me and understood what I wanted to say without me actually having to say it. When I knew I had to leave eventually because of Elena... I... wow this is going to sound so fucked up... but I had sex with you that night because I knew I had to leave and I thought your first time should be with me and not with someone else. I didn't care if you would date someone else while I'm gone because I knew it wouldn't be something serious. Then in Vancouver it was easy for me to date Erin, because I just told myself you would be dating too. When you came to Vancouver with me... I... shit, I wanted you there but at the same time I was relieved when you left, because you weren't the girl I knew anymore. You didn't just stay by my side. You challenged me and it drove me insane and made me so angry. I guess in a way I didn't return earlier because I didn't want to realize you are not the girl I once knew anymore. You are still amazing, Ana... still so very beautiful inside and out, but I knew the day I came to dinner to your place you are not my girl anymore, you are his girl now."

"Do you still love me?" I ask gently, and he looks at me for the longest time until slowly he shakes his head.

"I thought I did... but the truth is I was in love with the ideal picture of you I had created in my head... I held you to impossible standards and I wanted to punish you for not living up to them, but I don't want to drag our son into this."

"OK, that's good. You see, we are still very much the same, because I had to realize the same thing... only for me it happened when I left Vancouver. Maybe if none of this had happened we would have been a beautiful couple in our late teens... maybe we would have realized we are better off as friends..."

"I always thought we are soulmates." He says.

"We are, but soulmates don't need to be in love and a couple. Sometimes soulmates make great friends and maybe one day we can be friends again. But first you have to put yourself out there and look for your forever."

"Actually, there are too many beautiful women out there, so I don't think I'll settle for just one any time soon."

"Phew... seems like I dodged the bullet, because with that mindset you would have made one horrible boyfriend." I say and we both have to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that is true, but what can I say, I like to put my looks to good use."

"I can see that, but honestly, you need to pull your pants up, ever since you are sitting I can see your butt crack." I giggle and he laughs.

"It's a nice butt crack."

"I am not going to touch that one..."

"Is he making you happy, Ana?"

"Yes, Elliot is making me very happy. I never thought we would end up together, but he is amazing and I can just hope that I'm as good of a girlfriend to him as he is as a boyfriend to me."

"I bet you are... and I bet you can make his life hell if he is acting stupid."

"That's very much true... so, where are we going from here?"

"I don't know, I will call my lawyer to drop the lawsuit... can you promise me that I will still get to see CJ whenever I want?"

"Of course, you are his father and I want you to have a great relationship. You can still see him whenever you want... can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't you taken Mia's calls or replied to her texts?" I ask and he runs his hands through his hair.

"Look, right now, at this point in my life the only family I truly want to have around is CJ. I love my mom and I love my siblings, all five of them, but I just have been through so much shit with my family that any close relationship feels like the walls are closing in on me. I just can't do it." He says.

"Have you thought about going to therapy?"

"Actually, yes, I have thought about it and looked into therapist here in Seattle, there is a guy named John Flynn and I think I'm going to make an appointment with him."

"I feel like that is going to be good for you. Do you want me to explain it to Mia?"

"You would?" He asks surprised.

"Of course, believe me, she will understand. You have to do what is feeling right to you. Maybe one day when you are in a better place you guys can rekindle and if not then Mia has enough people in her life who love her to make sure she will be able to live with it."

"Do you think I'll find someone too?"

"Without a doubt, but first you have to find yourself. You've been through so much and I feel like you never had the chance to really work through everything."

"True... Ana, I'm sorry for being so horrible to you. If you want your job at SIP back you can have it. I won't interfere anymore." He says and I smile.

"Right now, I want to focus on my family and with a baby on the way I have so many things to do, I think being a stay at home mom for a while is a good idea."

"OK, so I know this is going to sound awkward but I have someone coming over in a few minutes..."

"Don't say anymore, I'm on my way. Will you be come to watch the baseball game on Sunday?"

"Wouldn't miss watching my son for the world. Can I take him for ice cream or burgers afterwards?"

"Sure. So, have fun." I grin and get up to leave, but he grabs my hand.

"Thank you, Ana."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me, even when I deserved it." He says, and we both smile at each other before I leave.

"What happened?" Elliot asks when I get into the car.

"We cleared the air. He is not going to go through with his custody claims."

"Did he try something?"

"No, I guess us finally having a normal conversation helped him to see that I am no longer what he wants."

"It's over?"

"Yes, it is, I just hope he will eventually find someone and be as happy as we are." I reply and kiss Elliot, hoping that Christian meant what he said and that he will eventually find his forever too...


	25. Chapter 24

_**Just a quick note to the guests who keep wondering why their reviews are not going through. I have changed my review settings, so now guest reviews won't automatically go through. If they have constructive criticism I will approve them. If they are rude, insulting or all from the same person, which is fairly obvious if five reviews come in within three minutes that are all the same I'll approve one and delete the rest, as I don't see the point of having five reviews up that tell me to just kill Christian. If you happen to have an account, just log in and pm me, this way we can actually discuss. And lastly, I saw some reviews saying I only created this story or the mess with the HEA to get more reviews. Honestly, that's utter bullshit. I don't care if a chapter gets five or fifty reviews because I will finish my stories no matter the amount of reviews I receive. In fact, my favorite story to write was besides one of my short stories, breaking down the walls, the story the journal, which didn't get nearly as many reviews as others but just was so much fun to write. In addition, creating this entire situation for reviews would be stupid, because A, it upset so many of my loyal readers and b I'm sure there are a lot of people who won't ever read stories I post again, so if anything by deciding twenty chapters in that I just don't see a HEA for Ana and Christian I have ensured that from now I'll get fewer reviews and follows...**_

 _ **Christian - One year later**_

"Hey buddy, ready to go on our camping trip."

"Yes, can we go fishing and hiking and make smores and ..."

„Whoa, calm down, CJ, I promise you we get to make all the things you like. Let me just get your bag." I laugh and walk to the door where Elliot is holding CJ's bag.

"Hey, how are Ana and the little princess?"

"They are both fine, though I think I need to stock up on my gun supply, judging by my daughter's habits now, I'm sure she is going to turn into the queen of the night one day and I need to shoot every fucker who dares to even look at her."

"There's still hope she'll end up with your ugly mug, then all the guys will run away screaming anyway." I joke and he snorts.

"Why thank you, wait what's that. Oh yeah, that was your cue to leave with your son." He says and thrusts the bag into my arms, but he is still grinning, so I know he isn't pissed.

I wouldn't say we are brothers again and most likely never will be. It feels more like talking to a childhood friend one grew up with and met again when they were adults.

As for Mia, I have realized that my issues and hers just don't mix well. Me needing time to myself without any family demands and her wanting to have a full time brother is always going to cause issues for either of us. So, I asked her to sit down with me, explained what is going on, and we even went to see Dr. Flynn together which helped us both to understand the other better. I was afraid she would think I'm a selfish ass, but she took it way better than I thought. We came to the result that for now it is best not to have contact, except for a birthday call and one for the holidays. That is a commitment I'm comfortable with and can keep, so I won't have to disappoint her again.

My other siblings... that's a bit tougher. Sophie is in college now, she chose to go to study in the US and has enrolled at the University of Hawaii. She much like me keeps the contact to our family to a minimum, which isn't surprising given that we all had to live the same fucked up family life together. Alison too doesn't life at home anymore because she decided instead of attending the local high school she wanted to go to a boarding school. Of course, our mother didn't want to let her go at first, but both Jason and her shrink made sure that Alison would get her wish granted. So now, it's only Caleb who is still living at home. Though with all the hobbies he has started to engage in, he too isn't home much, which has led to my fall out with my mother.

With all her kids not available for her to baby at home, her focus had shifted on me yet again or to be more exact on my son and that was the wake up call I have needed to finally let her know that she needs to back the fuck off or else I would make sure she would be institutionalized again.

 ** _\- 6 months prior -_**

I'm at the office going through some contracts that need to be revised before the meeting with potential new clients next week when my phone rings.

"Taylor." I mutter still going over the contracts.

"Hi Christian."

"Hey Ana. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to start your weekend with CJ early and pick him up from school today instead of stopping by to pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Sure, is everything alright, you sound weird."

"I'm fine, it's just my back is killing me and I can barely get up let alone drive. Elliot is out of town until later this evening, so he can't pick CJ up for me, and so I thought before I ask my parents I just see if you have time."

"Sure, when is he finished at school?"

"At 3:30 pm. Though he has gym class as last period, so he might be out a little later, since he has to shower and change."

"It's OK, I'll just wait for him. Can I stop by at your place first and get his overnight bag."

"Sure, but it might be better if you stop by my parents to get the spare key first, because otherwise you have to wait for me to somehow get up and come downstairs."

"You know what, you rest, I just stop at a shop and get him some clothes."

"OK thank you, Christian."

"Your welcome, bye Ana." I say and hang up, set an alarm on my phone, so I'm sure to leave right on time and don't lose track of time while working.

Outside of CJ's school I wait until I see him, and he runs over to me when he sees me.

"Hey Dad, are you here to pick me up?"

"Yes, your mom called, she isn't feeling so good and thought we could start our weekend early."

"Cool, but mom is OK, right?"

"Sure buddy, she just has some back issues because the baby is getting heavy." I explain and offer him my phone, so he can talk to Ana while we get into the car and I drive to the mall to buy him some clothes. In the end, I'm sure I bought him an entire new wardrobe but this way he doesn't have to bring an overnight back all the time and just has clothes in his room at my apartment. Because it's getting rather late and I know he doesn't get fast food at home, I take him to a diner but soon notice that he is distracted.

"What's up, CJ, you are awfully silent." I say and he shrugs.

"Hey, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"Do I look a lot like you when you were my age, Dad?"

"Yes, you sure do, why... not a fan of this ugly old mug." I chuckle and point to me face making him laugh.

"No... it's just there is this woman, and she looks kind of familiar but I don't remember where I have seen her before."

"What woman?"

"An older lady, like grandma's age maybe. First, I saw her at my baseball games, but didn't think anything of it... but then she showed up at my school and always just kept looking at me and... and yesterday she was at the end of the street when I was outside playing with my new skateboard. She told me I look a lot like you and tried to convince me to go with her."

"What... have you told your mom or Elliot?"

"No, mommy isn't feeling well because of her back and uncle Elliot came home late when I was already in bed, I forgot to tell him this morning. Am I in trouble because I forgot to tell?"

"No, but I want you to describe her to me the best you can."

"OK... she is a bit taller than mommy but not much, thin, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and a mole right above her upper lip." He says and I close my eyes. It can't be, she wouldn't. Not when I asked her to stay away from my son.

I take my phone out and look through all the pictures I have on there until I find one of her and Taylor with Caleb at his last day of elementary school.

"Is that the woman, CJ?" I ask and show him the picture, hoping and praying that this isn't the woman he has been seeing.

"Yes, that's her. Who is she Dad?"

"She's my mom, remember when you were in Canada with your mommy?"

"Not really, only that I didn't like it there. Why hasn't she just told me that she is my grandma?"

"It's complicated, CJ."

"Dad... she scares me." He confesses quietly and I close my eyes.

"You won't see her again, I promise you." I tell him and try to remain in good spirits until he we are at my place, have watched some cartoons and around nine he goes to sleep.

I know I have to tell Ana, but damn it, she is almost nine months pregnant and I don't want her to get into labor due to her losing her temper when she finds her that my mom approached our son.

So, after thinking everything through I decide to call Elliot instead. I have his numbers for emergencies when I have CJ and can't reach Ana, but haven't used it so far. Fuck, I guess there is a first time for everything.

"Christian?"

"Hey, there is something I need to talk to you about, where are you?"

"Driving home."

"Good, I don't want Ana to overhear us."

"What is wrong?"

"My mom is stalking CJ."

"What the fuck, why hasn't he told us?"

"He didn't want to upset his mom and forgot to tell you this morning. Anyway, I'm trying to deal with her, but keep an eye open for her and let Ray know. I'll send you a picture of her. Not sure if Ana needs to know, I don't want to upset her... so it's up to you."

"Yeah, I talk to Ray about it. Ana is supposed to keep her stress level down by doctor's orders, so let's try to deal with this without telling her first. Keep me posted...and Christian, I know she is your mom, but she comes anywhere near CJ again and I'll call the cops on her ass."

"I know, bye." I hang up and run my hands through my hair before dialing Jason.

"Hey son, how are you?"

"Have been better. Listen, how is mom, be honest."

"I know she has been in Seattle to see CJ, but I have this under control, someone is following her."

"Under control, fuck you, Jason. This is not having things under control, you are enabling her again to act crazy. I won't allow her to drag my son into this shit. He is scared of her, do you hear this, my son is scared because she is literally stalking him and you didn't even think of calling me to tell me what she is doing. Christ, I can't believe this shit, where is she now?"

"She told me she is visiting her aunt, but she is staying at the four seasons in Seattle." He says and I get up.

"Well, time to pay her a visit. Fair warning, it won't be a pleasant conversation, because I had it with her." I hiss and hang up before walking to the staff quarters of my penthouse where I find my housekeeper having a glass of wine.

"Do you need something, Sir?"

"No... well, yes. I know I said you could have the rest of the night off, but I have to leave for about two hours. Would you mind having your wine in the great room or TV room, so you hear if my son is up or needs something."

"Of course, I'll get changed." She says and I look at her dressed in yoga pants and an oversized sweater with thick woolen socks. Comfortable home wear...

"You don't have to, just make yourself at home and enjoy your evening. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen you might like." I offer and go grab the keys for my R8 before I get into the elevator.

Thirty-five minutes later I'm at the four seasons and another five minutes later I'm outside my mom's room and wait for her to open. When she does open the door she looks at me with delight in her eyes and moves closer to hug me, but I step back.

"Don't! I'm not here to hug and hang out. We need to talk."

"Excuse me, where are your manners, young man." She says sternly.

"They went out the door when my son told me he is scared of the strange woman that is stalking him. Care to explain why you are stalking my son?"

"He is my grandson and I have a right to see him. His horrible mother is keeping him from me and you are doing nothing to help me establish a relationship with him, so what else am I supposed to do."

"Well, maybe then you should have tried to establish a relationship with his mother first. All she knows is you acted very controlling and strange, so of course she wants to protect her son from your influence and I'm sure as fuck not going behind her back only to end up not being allowed to see my son."

"Christian he is your son, you have every right to make sure he knows his entire family. I don't want much, maybe a weekend a month, part of his school vacations... maybe he could live with Jason and I part-time..."

"Stop it, the only reason you want this is because everyone besides Caleb has left home. Have you talked to your shrink about this?"

"No, and I don't need to. I would have just gotten a lawyer, but with my history no judge is going to grant me visitation rights... if I could just have some time with him. Get to know him... he looks so much like you... it would give me time back that I have missed with you... oh, I should have kept that sweet boy years ago... so much time." She says and I want to feel compassion for her because I know she is a very sick woman but I can't find it in me. When she took me in she should have been helping me to get through the trauma I experienced with Elena and almost being murdered. Instead, she trapped me in a different kind of hell, what did Flynn call it. Emotional prison... yeah, she knew that her constant threat to kill herself was the only thing that kept the family together. Funny enough, it wasn't for acting so crazy, my siblings and I would have actually enjoyed having her around.

"Mom, you need help, you are drifting back into dangerous behavior and I won't allow you to drag my son into this. You called Ana a horrible mother but the fact is, she has done everything right when it comes to our son. She saw how toxic you were and got our son out of there... I just wish I would have had the courage to go with her. Do you know that I have been in therapy for almost six months now and not just because of what happened with Elena and Carrick, but mainly because of what your illness and behavior has done to me."

"That is not true... I have never done anything to harm any of my children."

"Really, do you even know how it feels to wake up everything fucking morning scared to say or do anything to upset you because I was afraid you'd kill yourself and it would be my fault. There was never a carefree moment, never a time when I could feel happy and free. You did this to me and you did this to your other children. I'm sorry for what was done to year, but it's time to get over it. We can't turn back time and make it right... so move on." I say and by now she is crying, usually an absolute warning sign, but I had enough. She needs to know what she has done to me and her stalking my son was just the trigger I needed to finally speak say my peace.

"Christian I love you... but maybe it was just too late when I got you back... CJ is younger..."

"Stay fuck away from him! I swear to God, you come close to him again and I will make sure you get locked up for the rest of your life. He is a happy boy who hasn't been through any hardship or trauma and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way..."

"You make it seem like I'm a monster."

"No, you are not a monster... but you are sick and you somehow manage to make people believe you are better when you are not. I can tell you what you have done to me until I'm blue in the face and it won't change a thing... but I'm not willing to do this anymore. I'm done, we are done, Mom. I can't do this anymore and I won't so moving forward I won't have a mother anymore. If you ever manage to get the help that you need and not just act as if everything is better we may try again but for now we won't see each other again and if you come close to my son again, I'll have you arrested." I let her know, and she drops to her knees as I turn around to leave.

"If you leave now, I'm going to kill myself, Christian!" She screams but I ignore her and leave the room. On my way to the garage I call Jason.

"Have someone check on her, she wants to kill herself... I'm done with her and I'm done with you, she's only your problem now, so go on and enable her some more until eventually she kills both of you." I say and hang up before blocking his number.

At home, I thank Mrs. Lloyd for watching CJ and peek into his bedroom where he is sleeping peacefully. Getting closer on tip toes I pick up blanket that fell to the floor and tuck him in again.

"She is never going to scare you again. I won't ever allow to let any harm come to you." I murmur and leave the room quietly before getting myself a whiskey and sending a text to Elliot letting him know that we need to be on the lookout for some more time and that I will have security on CJ until I'm sure my mom has either given up or was admitted again.

 _ **\- Present time -**_

Ever since that night I have hired an entire security for CJ and myself. It was long overdue anyway, but with my mom on the brink of another mental breakdown I won't take any chances. After talking to Ray, we all agreed to wait to tell Ana until she had the baby and when we did I was glad I wasn't Elliot and had to stay in the house with her, because she fucking exploded that we kept this from her.

As for my mother, Jason still hasn't acted and I think he won't ever do what's right or simply has given up when he realized that even the intensive therapy my mom had couldn't fix her. I did however contact the Canadian CPS to keep an eye on her and the influence she has on Caleb and Sophie told me that he is now in boarding school with Alison which is a relief. It's ironic how my mom went insane over wanting to have her kids around at all times and that's what finally led to all of her children leaving her.

It's also a stellar example for me how to not be as a parent. Because unlike my mom I would never threaten CJ to be with me or just sit by and allow shit to happen like Jason has done for so many years.

As we reach the camping side we put the tent up and get our fishing gear but my phone rings.

"Go ahead, I'll be right with you." I tell CJ and take the call.

"Taylor."

"Sir, I have to inform you that Mrs. Taylor has taken a flight to Seattle." My security chief Peterson tells me.

"Fuck me, have someone on her the entire time and contact Elliot Grey."

"On it, Sir."

"Good, I expect hourly feedback." I mutter and hang up. This is just what I need, but at least she has no idea where CJ is, so we might be saver here then we would have been at Escala...


	26. Chapter 25

_**This is the last chapter of this story, after this chapter there will be an epilogue which will be set on the day CJ moves out to college and shows not just how Ana and Elliot have been since we left them in this chapter, but also how Christian's HEA went, though you will meet someone that might turn out to be his forever at the end of this chapter ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

"You are such a good girl, yes you are." I say as I pick up my daughter who at four months has been sleeping through the entire night for over a week now. Madison Charlotte Grey was born after only four hours of labor with no complications whatsoever, she has my blue eyes and Elliot's blonde curls... she looks like a little cherub and everyone just has to love her. I'm especially happy that CJ has taken so well to having a little sister. He seemed a bit upset by my pregnancy when I started to have a few issues and needed to be on bed rest for the last few weeks, so I'm glad he didn't project those feelings onto his little sister.

Even though I already have a child this feels different because I never had a daughter before and it's so interesting for me to see how different little girls and boys are in their development. CJ was a little explorer from day one, he even managed to lift his little head to look at his surroundings only hours after he was born. He started to crawl at four months and by ten months he was taking his first steps. Madison is very different. She too likes to look around and when someone is holding her, but she is no hurry to crawl and generally is a bit slower in her development, even though she is not behind in any way.

What I do have to watch this time is that her Dad isn't spoiling her rotten. With CJ, it was basically just me raising him from the start, since Christian wasn't there to do it with me. Now that I have Elliot to raise our daughter, I have to stop him from going completely overboard. I had planned to have her sleep in our bedroom for the first eight weeks, but ended up moving her after four weeks to the nursery because Elliot barely got any sleep. And not because of the late night feeds Madison woke up for, no, he would stay up all night just watching her in her sleep and to be ready and alert in case she woke up.

He had under eye bags the size of bagpipes, so I put my foot down and moved her into her own bedroom. He wasn't happy at first, but after he had a good nights sleep he understood my reasoning.

Everything could have been amazing, if it wasn't for the information I received a week after Madison was born. I know Elliot, my dad and Christian meant well, but I still lost it when they told me that Grace Taylor had been stalking CJ, and they had not told me immediately. At least Christian has security on CJ, so I feel a bit better about it... but I just have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that we haven't seen the last of her.

"Look at her, beautiful little girl I have ever seen." I hear Elliot behind me as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him.

"She sure is, and she is napping for at least thirty more minutes." I say and turn around in his arms, so I can look up at him while I slip my hands under his t-shirt.

"Is that so... do you have something specific in mind, babe?"

"I don't know, I thought about something that involves less clothing." I smirk and attempt to take his shirt off when his phone rings.

"Shit, sorry, one minute." He says and hurries out of the nursery before Madison wakes up.

"I hope by the time you are a mommy there is technology that won't interrupt some mommy and daddy time." I chuckle quietly and stroke my daughter's soft cheek before I leave the nursery and find Elliot in the hallway thanking someone before he hangs up.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I see the worried expression on his face.

"That was Christian's chief of security. His mom is on a plane to Seattle that is about to land."

"What... shit, does she know where Christian and CJ are?"

"No, they are probably saver at the camping side than they were here. He asked if we want security here."

"Do you think we need it?"

"She is just one crazy bitch, but let's just play this safe and have someone watch the house. He has already someone who is going to follow her as soon as she is out of the plane, so no big deal."

"Alright, call him back and please let my dad know."

"On it... how about after that call we come back to your suggestion from five minutes ago?" He asks wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry, crazy bitch killed the mood..." I pout and he does the same.

An hour later a security guy arrives outside and parks by the driveway though by now we know that psycho mom has managed to give the security the slip, because while she boarded the plane apparently no one who fit her description came out of the security area at SEATAC. So now, she is on the loose. I have talked to my dad and Christian but both assured me that CJ is safe at the camping side. I know they are right... there are so many camping sides in the Olympics and Grace doesn't even know they are camping, so she has no way of finding them.

Still, I want her out of the city and out of the country... or preferably looked up in a padded cell, because at this point I can't see that there is any amount of therapy that will be able to help her. It's sad because she has four children and a husband but at this point all of her children are better off without her and her husband... well, in my eyes Jason Taylor is nothing but a useless enabler, so he'll probably end up getting what's coming to him for not insisting on his wife getting the proper help she needed many years ago. Maybe then her condition could have been treated, but by the time she was admitted it was already too late, and she probably just told everyone what they wanted to hear in order to get out of the institution she had been admitted to.

In the evening, I make sure the security system is running and even decided to have Madison in our bedroom just to have her close in case Grace decides to show up here. Elliot thinks I'm overreacting, but he has never actual met her, so he doesn't know how insane she was back then and with her being worse now... I don't even want to think about it.

After Elliot has been asleep for over two hours I'm still wide awake staring at the ceiling when I suddenly notice that the alarm clock has cut off. I take from my night stand and shake it before I start to press buttons but nothing happens. Next I try the lamp on my nightstand but it doesn't turn on either.

Great, a blackout is just what I need to calm my nerves, I think to myself and hit my pillow when another thought crosses my mind. If the power is out the security system isn't working.

"Elliot wake up." I whisper and shake his shoulder to wake him up.

"What's wrong?" He murmurs and sits up.

"The power went out, can you call the security guy to make sure everything is fine?"

"Sure, it's probably nothing, don't worry." He says and grabs his phone to call him but the guy isn't answering the call.

"You stay here, lock the door behind me." He says and grabs his baseball bat from the walk in.

"Wait, take a gun with you."

"Babe, you are Annie Oakley, I'm more of a Joe DiMaggio." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Her man is in security, if anyone is capable of smuggling a gun through airport security it's her."

"That's insane, now be a good girl and wait here." He says and kisses my pursed lips before he heads out of the door. I lock it behind him and check on Madison before I start to pace the bedroom. It feels like he has been gone for hours even though barely five minutes have passed and then I hear some commotion downstairs and run to my nightstand to get my phone.

"Steele?" I hear my dad's sleepy voice.

"Dad, we are having a blackout, the security guy doesn't answer his phone and now Elliot isn't returning from checking the house. Please come over, I have to go looking for him."

"Fuck, where is Madison?"

"With my in the bedroom... I'm going to hide her in the storage space behind the closet... hurry Dad, I have a horrible feeling and there have been weird sounds from downstairs about thirty seconds ago." I tell him while hiding Madison and then I get my gun from the safe.

"Do you have your gun?"

"Yes... I have to hang up now."

"Please be safe."

"I try." I say and hang up. I open the door as quietly as possible and see that the hallway is clear, so I get out and lock the bedroom door before tip toeing down the hallway and then downstairs. It's so dark, I need a couple of moments until my eyes fully adjust to my surroundings whenever I enter a new room downstairs and then I almost trip over something on the floor and realize it's Elliot.

"Elliot... Elliot... talk to me..." I whisper and shake him, but he just moans and I feel some sort of liquid coming from his upper body.

"Ana... hide... she has a gun." He croaks and I suddenly I feel a gun pressed against the back of my hand.

"Drop your gun and get up." I hear the voice of Grace Taylor and try not to panic.

"You are not getting away with this, please, Elliot needs a doctor, you've hurt him." I plead.

"Then give me my son."

"Your son?" I ask confused as I slowly get up and even slower turn around to face her in the dark.

"Where is Christian?"

"I... I don't know... he is probably at his apartment."

"Do not lie to me, my son is eleven years old, he lives here with you... you stole him from me Elena." She says and I know that this is worse than I could have ever imagined. She has a full on mental breakdown and believes I'm her sister who stole her child.

"Listen Grace, I'm not your sister. I'm Ana, CJ's mom... Christian, your son, he is twenty-eight now. He is a grown up. I have his number, we can call him."

"Lies, all lies! You just want to have me locked up again, but I'm not crazy, I just want my son."

"He is not here... look, he won't be back home until the weekend is over... so there is nothing here for you to do." I say and curse myself for ever allowing Elliot to leave the bedroom. I should have called the cops...

"LIAR... WHERE IS MY SON?" She screams at me and I have no idea how to handle this. I mean how does one deal with someone who is obviously having a psychotic breakdown?!

"I'm sorry, you can look around, he is not here." I try again, and she points her gun in my face.

"You cannot take my child away from me, Elena... I won't allow it, I know you have more children with that son of a bitch you are married to, I swear I kill them if you don't give me my son." She says and my blood runs cold... _please do not start to cry, Madison, please..._

"Look, Christian really isn't here, you can check his room if you want to." I offer not knowing how to end this and help Elliot but just as she starts to move towards the stairs while holding me at gun point the front door opens.

"She has a gun." I shout at who I assume is my dad, and he ducks right in time for her to fire the gun, with her focus on my dad I make a mad dash back in the living room, grab my gun just to hear another shot, followed by my dad's voice.

"Stay down, Grace, I do not wish to kill you!"

"Dad?"

"All clear, Annie. The cops are on their way." He says while I kneel by Elliot's side.

"Where did she hit you?"

"Stomach... should have embraced my inner Annie Oakley." He groans, while I take my camisole off to press it on his stomach.

"Now, is not the time for bad jokes." I sob.

"Can you get something for me?" He asks.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"There's a small bag in my desk, top drawer." He says, and so I get up and hurry to get it from his study where I also find a flashlight and run back to him.

"Here..."

"No, open it." He says and I frown.

"Please... I need to know... just in case." He says, and so I reach into the bag to reveal a small velvet encased box.

"Open it." He says and I already know what it is.

"Elliot..."

"Please, I need to know." He says, and so I open it to reveal a beautiful antique engagement ring.

"Yes." I whisper and lean in to kiss me.

"I love you, so much, Ana Steele... promise me if I won't make it... tell CJ and Madison that I love them..."

"You can tell them yourself, OK? No goodbyes... see this is a beginning, not an end." I cry and put the ring on, just as the police and paramedics arrive.

 _ **Christian**_

I wake up from the buzz of my phone and quickly crawl out of the tent so CJ won't wake up.

Christ, it's two in the fucking morning.

"Taylor?" I snap.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, but there have been some events."

"Events... what the fuck happened, Peterson?"

"Your mother has shot Hendricks and managed to get into the Steele/Grey residence where she has proceeded to shoot Mr. Grey before she was obtained by Miss Steele's father."

"What... how are they... is Elliot fine?"

"Hendricks is dead and Mr. Grey is going into emergency surgery as we speak. Miss Steele, her daughter and father have remained unharmed. Your mother has been shot in the shoulder and is being treated at the hospital as well."

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm on my way." I mutter and decide to let Jason know what happened, he might be a useless piece of shit, but that's his wife.

"Taylor?"

"Remember when I told you to things would end bad with mom if you wouldn't fucking step up? Well, guess what, she killed a member of my security team, broke into Ana's house, shot Elliot and was then shot in the shoulder by Ray Steele... so I'd say not taking my advice was a really fucking glorious idea..."

"What... where is she?"

"She's being treated at the hospital here in Seattle... though you can sure as fuck that she is now going to have to spend the rest of her life locked away. Do what you have to, I don't care... just don't expect my help." I snap hang up and run both hands through my hair before I decide to wake CJ up.

"What's going on... it's still dark outside, Dad." He mumbles into his pillow.

"I know, but we have to leave, come on, let's get dressed, we can leave everything here and come back later or I have someone grab our stuff for us later.

"What happened?"

"We have to see your mom and sister. There was an incident at your place and Elliot got hurt a bit."

"How?"

"I explain to you later, come, your mom needs you." I hurry him along and finally an hour and a half later we arrive at the hospital and find Ana, her parents, and the baby in a waiting room.

"CJ!" Ana exclaims and pulls him into his arms while I ask Ray for a quick word.

"How is Elliot?"

"We are still waiting, he lost a lot of blood but was conscious the entire time, so that's good... now all we can do is wait."

"Does Mia know?"

"Yes, but Andrew convinced her to wait at home for news since she is seven months along, and they don't have someone to Nylah for them."

"Yeah... can I call her once we get news... I just... shit... is this my fault, Ray? Was there more I could have done?" I put what is going through my mind into words.

"Christian, your mother has serious mental health issues. That is not your fault. Jason should have done something years ago. I know he loves his wife, but he turned a blind eye on her issues and made them worse. This is not your fault, she had a complete breakdown and believed that Ana was Elena who kept you from her."

"Is she still here?"

"No, I only shot her to disarm her, so she the bullet only grazed her shoulder. I do what I have to do to keep my family save, but killing a mother of four in the process would have been the last length I would have gone to." He says and I nod.

As we sit there I watch Ana pacing the room, then sit down, only to start pacing again for about two more hours until finally a doctor tells her that she can see Elliot in a few minutes, that the bullet has been removed and that he is going to make a full recovery.

So, I get up and call Mia. "Mia, it's Christian."

"Hi... oh my god, it's bad right... I mean you wouldn't call if ..."

"Mia, hey, don't cry, it's fine... he is out of surgery and will make a full recovery, I just wanted to call because... shit... I don't even know... I just needed to be the one to tell you."

"Thank you, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good, get some sleep now, the baby needs you to rest."

"I'll try. Bye Christian."

"Bye Mia."

After taking a deep breath I walk back into the waiting room and approach Ana.

"Hey, I'm leaving now, CJ needs some more sleep... if you want I can work from home and take him until next Sunday." I offer.

"Would you?"

"Hey, he's my son... I would even offer to take the little princess too... but fuck, I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby." I confess and she smiles.

"That's fine... and since you won't miraculously start to lactate, I think she is better off staying with me, but thanks for offering. I call CJ first thing in the morning, since I don't think you'll manage to wake him up now."

"OK... and... tell Elliot I'll stop by tomorrow or Monday."

"Will do." She says and kisses the top of CJ's head who is curled up on two chairs next to her sleeping peacefully. So, I pick him up and leave the hospital, deciding to go to Escala instead of back to the camping side and hoping that with this final disaster the nightmare of everything related to my parents is finally over, and we can all move on from it.

 _ **\- 7 months later -**_

Only one more appointment and then I can call it a day and head over to Mia's place to have dinner with her and her family. After Elliot was shot, I did a lot of soul-searching and went to see Flynn four times a week instead of the usual two meeting we had before. I just couldn't figure out what I was truly feeling and then I realized I was ready to let the past be the past and move on into the future. Surprisingly for me, I wanted all five of my siblings to be a part of that future. So, I offered Sophie, Caleb and Alison to spend part of their summer break with me, and we all went to the Bahamas for some nice beach vacation which we all enjoyed and brought us closer together as siblings. Next, I decided to talk to Mia again and over the past six months we have established a good and healthy sibling relationship.

With Elliot, it has been a bit more tricky, and we are still working on it, sometimes shooting some hoops or having a beer after I brought CJ back home. I guess with it will just take some time and even if we don't end up being brothers again, I feel that we can at least be friends.

"Sir, Miss Lambert from the WSU student newspaper is here for the interview." I hear the voice of my assistant Andrea come through the speaker and I frown.

"Lambert? I was expecting Cara Halliwell." I mutter pissed, I hate the unexpected and this interview was meant as a favor to Miss Halliwell's father who is a well-known business man in Seattle and now I have some other girl coming to see me... what the fuck?!

"Send her in, Andrea." I mutter and stare at my office door that suddenly bursts open only for a girl to fall head first to the floor.

I get up and offer my hand to help the girl up, but when she does and I look at her my breath catches in my throat. The girl is beautiful, huge sea green eyes, dark long curls, a heart shaped face with some freckles and right now the most beautiful blush I have ever seen.

 _Fuck me, stop staring at her, Taylor,_ I scold myself internally and smile politely at her.

"Christian Taylor, it is good to meet you, Miss Halliwell." I say and she shakes her head.

"No... Ro... umm... Rosanna... Rosanna Lambert, Cara... um... Miss Halliwell has the flu, so she asked me to fill in for her, I'm her roommate." She gets out in a rush and nervously shuffles on her feed, which makes her look even more intriguing to me.

"Well then, Miss Lambert, please have a seat." I motion for to sit and find myself answering all of her boring and frankly lame questions, most of which some online research would have given her the answers too.

"Are those your questions, Miss Lambert?"

"No... Cara... Miss Halliwell, she compiled them, Sir." She says nervously.

"I see, well, since I have answered all of them I think it is only fair for me to ask you some questions too. Tell me about yourself."

"Myself... um... let's see. I study art at WSU and work part-time at a local gallery. My dad is in the navy and my mom has a small shop where she sells homemade candles, soaps and lotions. I... I have a younger brother, Frank jr. and a baby sister, Keira, who is nine... but I should be leaving now." She says and gets up. _Shit, I don't want her to leave, think Taylor..._

"Don't you need pictures for the interview."

"I... um... Cara didn't say anything about pictures, but I guess that would be a good addition to the article."

"Well, here is my number, set everything up and call me to let know when and where... maybe we can have lunch or dinner afterwards." I say casually and have to bite the insides of my cheeks, so I won't laugh at her, because she is blushing furiously and can't even look at me.

"That... um... yes, sure." She says seems to collect herself, straightens her shoulders and gives me the most amazing smile, that makes my fucking stomach flutter and cock stir in my pants. Well, damn me... I want her...

A minute later I lead her out of my office, help her into her jacket and bring her to the elevator.

"Rosanna." I say as the doors close and smile.

"Christian." She says softly and I know, I want this girl more than I have ever wanted anything in my life...

 _ **\- The End -**_


	27. Epilogue

_**I wanted to take a moment to reply to fellow writer who chose to remain anonymous, which I respect, but I hope you get to read this note :)**_

 _ **First of all, thank for being an "angry reviewer" who remained so positive and polite that it didn't even came across as an angry review but more so as a very constructive form of criticism which I can appreciate... a lot.**_

 _ **As for the rest of your review... I agree, I have left many of my loyal readers angry, upset or confused, because of the turn this story has taken. So, I'm going to be honest. When I started to write this story, I had every intention for Ana and Christian to have their happily ever after in the end, because that's my goal for every story. I know I like to put them into crazy scenarios that sometimes are a bit too much for some people, which I totally get, but it is what I like to write and fiction, thank God, doesn't always have to be realistic. Anyway, when I started to post this story in April, I had written everything up to chapter 14 I think. Then I had to take a break from writing for a few weeks due to personal reasons, so it was a bit harder to get back into the story and I decided to lead it up to another time jump, so Christian wouldn't be under his mom's thumb anymore.**_

 _ **And here's where something comes into play that I have never really explained fully and that's how I write my stories. I don't use an outline, I usually have one idea of a certain scene which I write, most of the time that's the first chapter of my stories or in case of this story, the prolog. It's not that I don't want to work with an outline, but it just doesn't work for me. I have tried many times and have a folder on my laptop with about thirty story ideas I never used because by trying to use an outline all I got in return was writers block. So, when I write, and I know this will be horrifying to many writers, I just write chapter by chapter. 99 percent of the time I have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter, unless I ended on a cliffhanger.**_

 _ **I didn't know that Ana and Elliot would be a couple until the very last scene before the time jump where they met at the cemetery. Which is why I went and left a note on the next chapter I posted that there might not be a HEA for A &C, because even at that point I thought I might be able to turn this around and thought about different scenarios like killing Elliot, having him end their relationship, because he felt Ana belonged with Christian, but with every chapter after they were together it just became more and more clear to me, that in this story, they belong together.**_

 _ **I understand that many people don't believe that and that's OK because at the end of the day, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. At this point, I'm just glad this story is over because, I'm not going to lie, over the last few weeks I had several moments where I just wanted to delete all my stories, disable private messages and quit fanfiction, as this is supposed to be a fun hobby and not something that upsets me even more when I'm already in a mental state that isn't the best.**_

 _ **You can pm me if you want to, since I don't share with whom I exchange messages, so you'll remain anonymous either way.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the delay of the epilogue, but we had this crazy heatwave in Germany that lasted for almost three weeks and literally all I could do all day was to make sure the kids and pets stay hydrated and eat at least a little bit and that no one drowns in the pool which was the only place that made the weather bearable.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue - 7 years later**_

 _ **CJ**_

"Mommy, Nicholas is blowing spit bubbles at me." _Nope, not going to miss that._

"Madison put her finger in my cup first." _Not going to miss that either... ahh sweet freedom, here I come._

Man, I can't believe today is the day I finally get my own place in Boston. I wanted a dorm room to get the full college experience but I need an extra room for Harper, my security guy, because as the son of Christian Taylor, I need to have security according to both my mom and dad as well as Ro and Elliot. I get it and Harper is not the worst company, but I'm pretty sure I could take on every motherfucker who would dare to pick a fight with me.

I just hope Harper isn't going to rat me out whenever I take a girl home and I hope there will be many girls... it's college after all and I won't miss out on any of the experience. I mean if I have my own place, why not take full advantage of it. I just hope Harvard has a lot of cute girls and not just book worms.

"We are here... your dad and Ro are over there." My mom says as Elliot stops the car and I get out to say hi to my dad, stepmom and other siblings. Both my mom and my dad had three more kids, so now I'm the big brother to six kids, including two babies. I love them all, but I honestly prefer the older ones who don't need diapers anymore because it reduces the risk of my mom or Ro saying stuff like: Oh CJ, can you be a darling and chance the baby for me.

I mean, what am I supposed to say, _no that's gross or maybe no, I'm good..._ yeah that wouldn't fly with either of them, so I have changed a lot of shitty diapers lately.

"Ready to see your new place, son?" My dad asks.

"Yep, lead me to my new freedom." I smirk and I swear I see my dad cringe, but once all of my family is there they lead me into the building, where I'm introduced to the front desk guy, and we head into the elevator and get out on the eighth floor where my apartment is. My dad gets the keys from his pocket but when I reach for them he holds his hand up.

"Wait, let's talk about the rules."

"Rules? Dad, I'm a grown up now?"

"You are a college kid, believe me, buddy, that's a far stretch from being a grown up."

"Really, so Ro wasn't a grown up when you met her?" I smirk, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Your stepmother was about to graduate when we met. Ask me again if you're a grown up by then and I see how much growing up has happened for you by then."

"Fine, the rules." Better get this over with now or else we'll all end up camping in the hallway for the unforeseen future.

"Good, rule number one, Monday through Friday you are home by eleven at latest."

"What?"

"You will have classes during the week and assignments to work on, so eleven pm is late enough to stay out on a week day. In addition, no parties on weekdays. You have neighbors who need to work during the week, so you will not disturb them."

"Fine... next." I pout and he chuckles.

"Eat regularly and healthy. There are a lot of good restaurants and deli's around, your mom made sure you know how to cook and I give you enough money, so there is no excuse for living on ramen noodles and fast food."

"Seriously? When have I ever had a bad diet? You know I workout and eat healthy..."

"I know, but I also know that college for some kids means letting loose, you won't, understand?"

"Yes, Sir." I mutter, Christ, is he going to tell me next that I need to make sure I have regular bowel movements or to send him pee samples, so he can check if I drink enough water or do drugs?

"Very well, rule number three is no alcohol."

"Wait, I had a beer with Elliot and you just two days ago!" I protest.

"Yes, at home with two adults who are allowed to drink by the law and are old enough to make sure you won't have more than one beer. If Harper finds alcohol at your apartment or you come home wasted he will call me and I will take the time to come to Boston to have a talk with you. You can have all the fun you like, but have it sober."

"Fine... next." I sigh.

"There is one more rule... Ro, Ana, why don't you get inside with the kids, Elliot and I have this covered." My dad says and I swear, they are both rolling their eyes but continue to usher the kids into my new place.

"Rule number four, always wrap it... Elliot." My dad says and my stepdad hands me a small dufflebag.

"You didn't." I mutter wide-eyed, but sure enough, the fucking thing is full of condoms.

"Listen, no one expects for you not to have your fun, but if I become a grandpa before I even turn forty, we are going to have a serious conversation. So, have all the fun you want, but always and I mean always wrap it. It doesn't matter if the girl is clean, you wrap it up and you are the one who has the rubbers. There are enough girls who are crazy enough to get knocked up on purpose to use the kid as a paycheck... so use them, understand?"

"Dad..."

"No, we are not going to negotiate."

"Christ, fine... can we go inside now?" I mutter, and he motions for me to get inside.

Inside I'm fucking excited, the apartment has an open floor plan with a huge living room and kitchen, a guest bathroom by the front door, two bedrooms, another empty room that I already know my mom and Elliot have set up as my home gym and there is a spiral staircase which leads to my own roof terrace.

I love it, but I know cleaning will be a bitch. My mom and stepmom have made sure I know how to keep a home clean and neat, but it's no fun. Still, my parents, all four of them, have insisted that I won't get a cleaning lady to help me out. My mom believes that it will help me stay grounded. She has always made me do chores around the house and every summer I worked for my grandparents and my gramps has made sure I can do all that is important from painting to fix the plumbing, while Elliot has taught me to build things.

My Dad has tried to get me interested in his business, but much to the surprise of everyone in my family, I want to become a teacher for kids with special needs. I went to an inclusive private school, and we had a buddy program. My buddy was a girl called Samantha who was born mute and almost completely deaf. Her hearing could be fixed with a Cochlea implant, and she has taught me how to use sign language, so we could communicate properly. Seeing the teachers help those kids reach their goals and graduate school with good grades has made me want to become a teacher.

Samantha has taught me that just because someone has a disability, they have the same chances to achieve their goal, some just have to work harder to get there and I want to help kids like her achieve their dreams and goals.

"Honey, Ro and I are going to a nearby store to get you groceries for your first week and some basics you'll need. Is there anything you want me to get specifically?"

"No, whatever you'll get will be fine... wait, I give you my credit card..."

"I'm your mother, sweetheart, you can use that card once I have left, but this shopping trip is my treat." My mom says kisses my cheek and heads out of the door chatting with Ro.

It's funny how this is so normal to me. I have friends with parents who are married, who can't even imagine what it would be like to have parents who are not married and with other people. I also have friends with divorced parents where the parents don't talk and hate their ex's new partners. So, everyone thinks I'm shitting them when I tell them that we are basically one big family.

Elliot and Ro have never treated me any different from their biological kids, my parents are basically friends and everyone just gets along great. Sure, there are sometimes some little issues when they don't agree on something, but they seem to always make it work in the end.

I can see how this may seem weird from an outsiders point of view, but living it, I can only say that I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything just because my parents are married to different people. I still have them around for my birthdays, holidays and whenever I need to talk I have four people to call instead of four, which to me is great.

"My bedroom is over there right?" I ask my dad.

"Yes, the door in the right, why?"

"Better put this away before the kids believe I bag full of balloons." I smirk and lift my condom bag.

"Come I show you around, Elliot, can you watch the kids?"

"Sure." He says and so my dad leads me into my bedroom where I put the condoms into the closet.

"You know, you still decide to study at WSU." My dad says and I laugh.

"Dad, I still will be home for the holidays, we can talk on the phone or Skype, but this is where I want to be."

"I know... just remember, I'm just one phone call away."

"I know... and I will make sure to call at the most inappropriate times." I add with a huge grin that has my dad roll his eyes. Over the last couple of years I have gotten the reputation to be a cockblocker, always calling or showing up when either of my parents, and much to my horror, even my mom's parents, are about to get it on. Elliot even jokes around sometimes that I had enough of getting more siblings, so I have made my mission to stop everyone from getting it on.

Truth be told, I have never planned to interrupt anyone, it just happens. Christ, I remember walking in on my grandparents two years ago and it pretty much traumatized me. I never told my mom, but Elliot and my Dad got a good laugh out of it.

Speaking of grandparents, Elliot's so-called dad passed away in prison last year after suffering a massive heart attack and my dad's mom is still in a mental institution. He went to visit her a few times, but I guess in the end it was just too much for him. She has gone back to a very dark place in her mind and believes my dad is still a child which was stolen from her by her sister. She doesn't even recognize him, her husband or her other children.

I'm still in touch with my dad's siblings and see Sophie, Alison and Caleb a few times each year, though all of them are still catching up on everything they had to miss out on while being under their mom's thumb. Sophie has finished college and decided to move to London where she works for a fashion label, Alison has become a travel blogger and is always traveling to the coolest places on earth and Caleb is chasing his dream of becoming a professional baseball player. He is in his college team right now and from the looks of it he will get a spot in a major league team next year.

Their dad has gone a little crazy himself... or maybe it's a midlife crisis. First, he got himself a super expensive sports car and then a blonde gold digger about half his age. After her he had a string of changing girlfriends who all pretty much took what they could get and then left him to find a new sugar daddy. Last I heard he was thinking about divorcing his wife to be free to marry his latest girlfriend. Honestly, he deserves to end up with a gold digger. I never said it out loud, but I blame the downfall of my grandmother on him.

He always enabled her crazy behavior and just let it go on and on until she was too far gone to get better even with the help of therapists and medication. I might be only a kid, but I know if I ever get married and my wife shows any signs of mental health issues I would bend over backwards to make sure she gets all the help she needs. What he did was just plain stupid and all kinds of wrong. He says he did it out of love, but that is some love when you allow your spouse to terrorize your family and end up murdering people.

"Good thing, I can have sex and answer the phone at the same time, CJ." My dad snickers.

"Fucking gross... honestly, just don't... yuck..." I shudder, and he laughs.

"I'm just kidding, your stepmom would have my balls if I was to answer the phone while we are enjoying some private time."

"Oh whatever." I mutter and move to leave the room, but he stops me.

"Wait, look your mom is a bit anxious about having you live so far away, can you do me a favor a call her once a day for first few weeks. I know you will be busy with enjoying college life and being away from home, but just let her know you are doing fine."

"Sure." I reply, and we leave my bedroom to find Elliot on the floor wrestling with the kids while the babies are watching them from their car seats.

"You know, maybe you should check in from time to time to see if Elliot is grown up too." I joke.

"Believe me, Elliot will always be a kid at heart. It's just who he is." My dad says, and we watch them for some time until my mom and stepmom are back and I can only gape at the amount of food they have bought.

"Mom, Ro... I'm just one person... even with Harper we can't all this food?!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, it's just what you need to have a well stocked pantry, darling." My mom says and I decide not to say another word. If it makes them feel better about me living on my own, I'll deal with all the food later and maybe donate half of it to a local soup kitchen or shelter.

Three hours later everyone is leaving and I have to say it felt really weird to watch my parents and siblings leave, knowing I won't see them until Thanksgiving.

When I enter my bedroom again I frown when I see a huge wrapped up painting leaning against my bed.

I unwrap it and smile. I know Ro made it and it's a painting of her, my dad, mom, Elliot, my grandparents and all my half siblings. All smiling at me, all happy and it almost looks like a picture it has so many details. I have no idea when she painted it, but it must have taken her a long time it's that big. Deciding to give it a place of honor in my new home I look around until I find a tool box in the maintenance closet and hang it over the fireplace, so I can see my family whenever I feel like it...

 _ **45 years later - still CJ**_

"I'm going to the farmer's market, anything you need, love?" My wife of almost forty years ask me.

"No, whatever you buy will be fine, Liza. I will go visit my parents, so I won't be home until later this afternoon." I reply and kiss her.

"OK, tell them I'll stop by on Friday." She says and I watch her leave.

I have met Liza in my last year of college, and we both started to work at the same school in Boston afterwards. We dated for about two years before we became engaged and then got married. Together we have four children three boys and one girl.

Life has pretty much been smooth sailing for us, with some occasional bumps in the road as it happens for most people.

Five years ago Elliot passed away in his sleep with no prior warning, no illness... he just went to bed one night and never woke up again. My mom was heartbroken and lived with us for a few months because she just couldn't live in her home that had so many memories of Elliot. In the end she got a new home at the sound and Madison moved into our parent's home with her family.

I was worried about my mom living alone, but she made it work for her. Then a year later Ro was diagnosed with a very aggressive form of cancer. It was heart breaking to see that even all the money in the world and the best doctors were able to cure her. In the end she decided she wanted to leave the world on her own terms and my dad moved to Oregon with her where it is legal for doctors to help people that are terminally ill to end their lives. The day before she decided to go we all went to see her, had dinner together, talked, laughed and just enjoyed a family gathering.

I was really worried about my dad, and he wouldn't talk to anyone for the first few months after her passing. Then one day, I went to visit mom, and he was there. I thought he came to visit her, but my mom told me that he had moved in with her. I was surprised to say at least, but the more I thought about the more sense it made to me. They had managed to build a strong friendship over the past decades and now that they both were alone they just decided to spend the rest of their lives together.

Liza believes they are more than just friends and I have seen them holding hands a few times, but I don't think it is right to ask them if they are being intimate or not. It's their life and I'm just happy they are not alone and above all, that they are still with us. Especially now, that my little girl is getting married in just a month, so they still have a chance to meet her children.

To me it's kind of bitter-sweet that my little girl is getting married. She is twenty-six and had been in a relationship with Mason for almost four years, still... it feels like letting her go because I won't be the most important man in her life anymore.

I guess now I can really understand what my dad and Elliot went through, when my half sisters got married, but I'm also excited that there will be more grandchildren in the future. Being a father has been the most humbling, fulfilling and exciting experience of my life, but ever since my first grandchild came along ten years ago, I know being a grandpa is even better. You get all the joys, but all the struggles are left to their parents.

When I arrive at my parent's place their housekeeper tells me they are in the backyard and I find them on a bench facing the sound. My dad has one arms wrapped around my mother's shoulder, and she has head resting against his chest while they are talking.

"Mom, Dad?" I announce my arrival, and they both turn around and slowly get up. They both look great for being in their late seventies and I know my Dad still works out every day while my mom is doing yoga and pilates.

"Hello son, already bored with retirement, told you so." My dad grins. I decided to retire when the school year ended last month. I have enjoyed being a teacher a great deal, but Liza and I want to travel, enjoy more time with the grandkids and each other, so retirement seemed like a good plan. It's a bit boring though sometimes, but I guess there is a phase of adjustment to anything.

"Not bored at all, just decided to see my parents."

"I made apple pie, do you want a slice, darling?" My asks.

"Do you have vanilla ice creams and some pecans?" I ask grinning.

"Yes, and I won't tell your wife you had any of it." She says with a wink and so all head into the house.

They have made it their own, while still honoring the memory of Elliot and Ro. There are pictures of them, paintings Ro has made over the years and some of the furniture Elliot has build is all over the house. It's beautiful and a home for all of us children which was really important for my parents. I know they feared that some of my siblings would be upset with them living together and maybe that is why they have never addressed the nature of their relationship, but in the end as long as everyone is happy, and they are happy it really doesn't matter.

"What's in there?" I ask when I see beautiful box with a bow on it on the kitchen table.

"Emma called me last night. She isn't happy with her wedding dress. It just didn't turn out the way she envisioned it after alterations. She was rather upset and Mason tried to figure out what had her so upset. She told him she wanted it to resemble my wedding gown, but they didn't get it right. So he convinced her to call me. I still had my dress. I told her to stop by today and get it. It should fit her with very few alterations." My mom says smiling and I have to smile too. My little girl has always been especially close to my mom, so it comes as no surprise that she would want to get married in her grandma's dress.

"I love the idea. Maybe it will become a family tradition."

"And maybe there will be two dresses to chose from." My dad says startling me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well honey... your dad and I have been living together for many years now, and we are not getting any younger... so... we have talked to your siblings, and we were going to tell you soon too... you know to see how you would feel about it if we were to get married." My mom says, and she is actually blushing.

"You guys... wait, so you are um... you know?"

"Christ almighty, remember when the boy was cockblocking everyone and now he can't even guess if two people are a couple or not." My dad says.

"Christian... stop it." My mom giggles.

"Wait, so all this time you have been living together you were... well together?"

"Not right away... at first it really was for us to not be alone. It happened over time in the first year. It wasn't easy for us to admit the feelings we have for each other... when you have been married for so long and lose your spouse... it always feels like being unfaithful, but I know Ro and Elliot wouldn't have wanted us to stay alone for the rest of our lives. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to upset your siblings... but unlike you they always knew that we are indeed a couple and aren't upset. Now that we have their blessing we hope to get yours as well."

"Wow... I mean... yes, of course. You never had to fear you wouldn't have my blessing. You are my parents."

"Thank you, darling. Just can you keep this secret until after Emma's wedding, we don't want to take any attention away from her special day."

"Of course, but I hope you don't mind if I share this good news with Liza."

"That is fine, we would never ask you to keep something from her."

"Good... well, damn... I'm over sixty and my parents are about to get married... about time." I laugh and they chuckle too.

As I leave they are standing by the front door and I can actually see them kiss before they head back inside through the rear view mirror.

When I get home I find Liza in the kitchen and pull her into my arms.

"Looks like you will need another outfit for a wedding very soon." I murmur and kiss her neck, but she turns around and smiles.

"Christian and Ana?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, maybe two years ago we had a BBQ at their place. I went into the kitchen to see if they needed any help and found them kissing in the kitchen. I left before they noticed me, but I think it is very sweet that they in the end they are not just going to be each other's first love, but also their last love." She says and that makes me smile.

"I didn't even think about that. It kind of took me by surprise that they are a couple."

"Really, I thought it was rather predictable. I mean, think about it. They were in love as kids and then life sent them into different directions. They found love with other people and when they were both widowed and got to spent time together again their old spark reignited, and they fell in love again. Maybe now, at this point in their lives they finally reached the right moment to be together." Liza says and somehow I know she is right.

My parents always had something special, for many years I believed it was just friendship, because I was so used to seeing them happy and in love with their spouses but I guess Liza is right and their love was just on hold until the right moment had come.

I would never say they didn't love Elliot and Ro, because that just isn't true, anyone who ever saw them together knows that they were in love with their spouses, but the heart of a person is a big enough place to love more than once and I'm just glad that my parents won't have to spend the last years of their life alone but with someone they have known for most of their life, because at the end of the day life is full of surprises, so it is important to act on things if they feel right, so when your life ends you can leave this world without any regrets...

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Well, what can I say, I didn't see this ending coming either... I want to thank everyone who kept on reading the story until the end, even if it didn't play out the way most of you were hoping for.**_

 _ **I have a couple of ideas for new stories but I'm going to take a little break from fan fiction to write them and start to post them once I have written all the chapters to one story. This way there won't be any bad surprises and I can give you daily updates...**_

 _ **Sunny**_


End file.
